Firehouse
by Symphonic Poem
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse meets NYFD fire-fighter Eric Northman one day while shopping in the supermarket. Of course these two will start a few fires of their own along the way. AU/AH **M for Lemons**
1. Hot Blooded

**A/N**: **Mkay, I know I'm supposed to be writing about hot tutor/cellist Eric in my other story 'The Overture'…BUT…well, I get ideas and then the ladies on twitter start telling me things and then…stuff like this happens. lol In fact I have a few E/S stories in my head but I won't bite off more than I can handle. So…here's the first chapter. I THINK I know where I want this to go so…hopefully you'll like the beginning. =) And a special thanks to 'The Giver' for giving me a certain picture. tee-hee. She knows who she is. As always, I have no beta so any mistakes are mine!**

* * *

SPOV

I tried to keep my eyes open; fighting the fatigue and hardships of the day that threatened to engulf me as the train continued along its beaten path under the crowded city and its inhabitants. The train faired no better. It was filled to its capacity; every corner and crevice of the train seemed to be filled with a human being, whether they were in a suit, hospital scrubs or some other article of clothing that pertained to their jobs. But what could be expected during rush hour in New York City? Everyone just wants to get home and start their weekend; go home and relax or see their family and friends, start their life.

Not me. I get to go home to an empty brownstone in Park Slope since my roommate is out gallivanting somewhere with the latest object of her affection on her vacation. Not that I don't love Amelia, because I do. She _is_ my best friend after all, and was nice enough to suggest that we share a place together. Apparently, according to Amelia's father, moving to New York City to start a prestigious job as a photographer for a classy magazine means you get to have your own brownstone. Needless to say, she was a miracle and the first day we met, I found a friend and confidant. But more importantly, a roommate.

I wish I had parents like that. In fact…I wish I just had parents. Not that I don't love Gran for taking my brother Jason and I in when our parents died at a young age. A girl just needs her mother at certain times in her life. Like when she gets her first boyfriend, and when she experiences her first break-up and everything that goes with it. I tried not to dwell on the past as I began to think about what articles needed to go to my editor come Monday morning. Being a journalist always had its perks, but working for Sophie Ann LeClerq proved to be difficult at times. She was great to work with. She always demanded excellence for her magazine, but at times she could be a bit much.

I sighed and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when I heard the computerized-voice claim that my stop was next. I thanked every deity as soon as I realized that I would be scot-free in no time soon, because if I had to deal with the pervert that kept staring at me, I was going to burst. He even dared to wink at me as he kept holding onto the pole. It goes without saying that it was extremely gratifying to see him stumble a little and collide with the pole when the train jerked a little bit. I smiled as he tried to play it off before finally getting up from the seat that I occupied.

I inhaled the sunshine and Spring air as soon as I walked out of the train station and took in my neighborhood and the big green trees accompanied by the colorful flowers in the park. I loved where I lived. All the various cultures and stores that were mere feet away. According to some newspaper article that was published a few months ago, this was the best place to live, and I couldn't agree more as I waved to a few of my neighbors before finally walking onto the steps of my place.

I ransacked my huge purse before finally fishing out my keys and unlocking the door. As soon as the door opened I dropped everything and pulled off my wedges that my friend Tara disapproved of, since I was naturally quite tall, and went into the kitchen. I debated on whether or not I should strip myself of my summer dress, but was glad I didn't carry out the act as soon as I saw Amelia standing in the kitchen, looking through a pretty empty fridge.

"Hey!" I said in a high-pitched voice as I threw my sunglasses on the counter.

"Hey yourself. You look extra sexy today!"

"Thanks." I said with a laugh as I went to hug her. "What are you doing here? I thought I was supposed to pick you up from JFK tomorrow?"

"I took an earlier flight. I missed home."

"Right. Now, care to tell me what _really_ happened?"

"Ugh…do you always have to be right?"

"Yes. Now give me the details." I said as I pulled her to the kitchen table and took a seat.

"Fine…I may have tired of Bob's affections a little bit sooner than I anticipated."

"And how did that go?"

"Surprisingly well. I meet this girl in one of the local spots…we exchanged numbers."

"I bet that wasn't the only thing you exchanged."

"Of course not. This is_ me_ we're talking about after all! And you know what they say…what happens in Miami…never happened!" she replied with a wicked glint in her eye.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." I told her as we laughed a bit.

"As if you'd ever be as fun and fancy free as I am."

"Well…no but…just…hush."

"You _so_ need to get laid."

"Thanks for the update Amelia."

"Oh come on Sookie! It's been how long? And you've only slept with one guy your entire life! That's not normal for a woman as pretty as you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, but…Alcide and I were in a serious relationship and we just grew apart. Besides I don't even have time to date. You know how hard Sophie rides us."

"Oh I bet she wishes she were riding you!"

"Amelia! You know that's not going to happen!"

"And why is this? Remind me again."

"Well…for one, she's my boss, and two…as many times as you try and convince me…I just don't swing that way."

"Would it kill you to do some experimenting? Gosh, you didn't even do any in college!"

"Okay, we didn't even know each other in college; you just know about the experiences I told you."

"I highly doubt you were making out with girls and having one-night stands with strangers, like you were supposed to."

"Yeah, sorry…I was getting an education and sticking to sleeping with my boyfriend…I'm so boring, I know." I said; my voice weaved with thick sarcasm.

"Yeah you really are. But don't worry. I'm your roommate now."

"That's kind of frightening."

"Yeah, you should be worried…just a little."

"Noted. Now what did you get me from Miami? And did you take any pictures?"

"Another summer-dress, some pieces of jewelry that reminded me of you…and yes." She answered my questions in the order they were asked.

"Did you have a good time at least?"

"Yes. I always find a way to have a good time."

"Oh, I know." We smiled.

"But…you know…I DID buy you a summer-dress and some stuff so…the least you could do for little ole me is-"

"Out with it." I told her.

"If you loved me, and I mean really loved me-"

"Amelia. Spit it out."

"Mind making me some of your famous chicken parmesan?"

"No problem…no wait. Damn…I didn't go food shopping last week."

"I know. I was scavenging through the fridge and came up empty."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I just got here anyway. Let's go to the supermarket and get whatever we need."

"Alright. But once we get home I'm starting dinner and then crashing."

"Long week at work?"

"You have no idea."

"Well you can give me all the details on our way to the supermarket."

I smiled a bit and tried to conjure up whatever strength I had left in me. I grabbed my sunglasses and made my way into the foyer where I had left my shoes. Once I slipped them back on, we were all set to go. I did as Amelia asked and told her all the details of what happened at work while she was gone. We laced our arms together and started to talk about more fun topics as we neared the supermarket. We had been laughing about one of the latest trysts that our co-worker Lafayette had gotten into when Amelia began to slow down. I followed her gaze to the bright red fire-truck that stood parked on the sidewalk like a homing beacon.

"Well, well, well…I think it's your lucky day." Amelia announced.

"What are you talking about _and_ why are you smiling? More importantly…what are you planning? " I wondered, getting a bit worried.

"Oh nothing…just thinking about how giddy you get whenever the fire-fighters from the neighborhood come to the supermarket to stock up on some food."

"Okay I may not be sexually active at the moment, but I appreciate some eye-candy every once in awhile."

"Yeah well, it's about time you enjoy something else."

"Amelia, no!"

"Come on, you deserve a little fun! I'm not asking you to marry the guy…yet."

Amelia let go off my hand and walked past the fire-truck and grabbed a shopping cart. There were actually two older firemen in the truck that sounded their praise as I followed Amelia. She continued to smile as if nothing were wrong as she began to disappear into the supermarket. I drew in a breath and steadied myself for whatever Amelia had in mind.

"Would you stop looking so worried. When have I ever let you down?" she asked.

"Well, there was that one time-"

"Never mind! That's in the past. Now start looking for the fire-fighter whose hose you'd like to play with the most."

"You make it sound so easy."

"That's because it is. You just throw emotions into it and start over analyzing things. How many times do I have to just tell you to follow your heart."

"I thought you wanted me to follow my libido?"

"That too."

We began to fill our cart with all the necessary items that we didn't have back at home. We had gone up and down every aisle for what seemed like hours, as Amelia tried to get me to notice anyone of the many fire-fighters that were there. Some of them were attractive but none of them really held my gaze for too long and I found myself listening to the horrible music that played in the supermarket rather than looking around. Amelia left me with a huff to go and get some ice-cream as I wandered about looking for some tomato sauce. I grabbed the one I wanted and was going to look for Amelia so we could checkout when I heard some laughing in the other aisle. It was light-hearted, but masculine and strong at the same time and I found myself gravitating toward the sound. And once I did, I thanked my empty fridge at home. I took in his blonde hair that was pushed back and his impeccably strong build. I also took in his tight black shirt that boasted 'NYFD' on the left side of his chest. And what a chest it was. I wanted to run my hands over it and dip my fingertips into the counters of his abs that he undoubtedly must have. I felt my mouth began to dry as my eyes looked over his tall frame onto his suspenders that draped over his hips. And I soon began to wonder what he'd look like with just those suspenders on and nothing else…well…maybe his fireman hat on as well. Yummy.

"Fuck me sideways." I whispered to myself. Well I thought I whispered it; because as soon as the words left my mouth his porcelain blue eyes looked onto my own.

My mouth dropped open and the bottle of tomato sauce I was grasping onto to dear life fell with it. Surprisingly it didn't crack; it just rolled over to his firemen boots. His firemen boots. Oh hell, he's a fire-fighter. And a damn sexy one at that. I wonder if he has all the equipment that goes with it…and what he can do in it…well, out of it if I'm being honest with myself. He smiled at me before bending over to get my forgotten sauce. And what a view it was. I think I may have tilted my head to the side to get a better view. I don't really remember.

"I believe you dropped this?" he said as he handed it out to me. I didn't even notice that he stood up and walked over to me.

"Yes. Thank you." I said with a smile. I'm sure I seemed too eager but it seemed as if he didn't care. Well he didn't show it. It was as I reached for the glass bottle that I noticed his hands, and what large hands they were. I wonder if he throws women over his shoulder in a firemen's hold frequently.

"You're welcome." He told me as I was getting over the small contact we shared.

"Sorry. I'm a klutz." _Good; this is good. You're speaking and not just ogling the man in front of you. Keep this up and try not to put your foot in your mouth or say anything too embarrassing. _I thought.

"Really? I can't afford to be a klutz in my line of work."

"Oh well…you're a fire-fighter."

"Actually I'm not. I just like to dress up as one. The outfit is a total lady killer." He dead-panned as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his suspenders.

"Wha…I umm…I mean…really?"

"No. I'm actually a fire-fighter." He said and laughed; making me simultaneously dislike and like him even more.

"Well…thanks for pulling one over on me." I told him as I looked down; my embarrassment becoming apparent.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. That wasn't my intention…I don't really get to have too much interaction with women unless I'm pulling them out of a burning building, and today is the first time I've been out of the firehouse in awhile."

"Yeah right!" I said too quickly and enthusiastically. "I mean…you're tall and you're gorgeous…I mean…you're not. Well, let's face it you _are_!"

"You're…a very…_very_ beautiful woman." He cut me off.

"Thank you." I said in a whisper.

"I bet you hear that all the time."

"Not really, no."

"You should hear it everyday."

I had no reply to his statement. Instead I giggled a little and bit my lower lip as I lowered my head. When I looked back up at him I was greeted with a smirk and I felt something within me that I hadn't felt in a very _long_ time.

"Thank you." I said again.

"It's true…so…here I am spilling my guts out about my work and certain parts of my private life and you're a complete stranger. I think my mother taught me better."

"Oh I'm sorry! My name is -"

"Sookie! There you are, I've been oh-"

Amelia immediately stopped in her tracks with the shopping cart once she saw what was occurring between us. We had somehow managed to gravitate closer to one another and he had one arm leaning on the shelves showing off his bicep. How'd I miss that? Now that I'd noticed them I found it hard to look away.

"Umm…it's Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse." I held out my hand.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Stackhouse."

"Well…you know my name. Don't you think I should know yours?"

"That would be polite of me wouldn't it?" He teased.

"Yes. That would be the nice thing to do."

"Eric Northman."

"Well Mr. Northman…it's nice to meet-"

"Captain Northman!"

Son of a bitch! We were interrupted again! But this time it was by a fire-fighter. One that apparently knew Eric. And did he just call him Captain? Fortunately for me, Amelia stopped looking at Eric and me as if we were an exhibit in the museum and onto the other fire-fighter. I immediately saw all the emotions and flashing lights go off in Amelia's head, but I couldn't bring myself to feel sorry for the unsuspecting man.

"I'm Amelia."

"I'm Tray."

"I happen to love fire-fighters."

"I happen to love women."

"Take it easy lieutenant." Eric reprimanded him.

"Sorry sir; uh…shit that reminds me. We got a call. There's a fire down at the Tennis Center."

"Get the other men on the truck and let's go."

Even though as soon as Eric processed the word 'fire' I'm sure I was a mere after thought, I couldn't help but find myself more attracted. It was incredibly sexy seeing him tell others what do and get all serious. And the tone he used didn't hurt either. Tray and Amelia exchanged looks as he accompanied her to the checkout line. I turned to Eric and could see the apology written all over his face.

"Duty calls huh?" I opted to say.

"Such is the life of a fire-fighter. I guess you can understand why I don't get to spend so much time with beautiful women as yourself, now do you?"

"You really have to stop saying that." I blushed. I felt the heat rise within me.

"Don't think so…I really have to go though. You know…put out a fire; potentially save someone."

"Yeah, I'm sorry for holding you up."

"Now don't go and start any fires just to see me again. That wouldn't be smart. Safety first!"

I didn't even get to respond because he smirked at me just before running off. My eyes naturally followed his path. I nimbly walked next to Amelia, noticing that she had paid for all our groceries. I looked out the windows of the supermarket just in time to see him put on his jacket and get onto the fire-truck; holding on to handle as the vehicle roared to life and the sirens sounded. He winked at me, and I swear I climaxed.

"You wouldn't happen to be an arsonist would you?" Amelia asked in a hopeful tone as we watched the fire-truck drive off.

"Nope. Just your average hot blooded female."

"Now…I'm guessing all you got out of him was a name. Am I correct?"

"Shit." I said, remembering that I had no clue where he worked. I didn't even look over the fire-truck to see the ladder number or the engine company that he belonged to.

"Pity."

"Oh man." I whined with a pout.

"Lucky for you…Tray told me the number of their firehouse. Isn't that wonderful."

Yes it is!

* * *

**A/N: Now remember what Captain Northman said ladies! Don't start any fires hoping to see him…even though I was asked if I did that today by a certain someone on twitter! lol And I happen to be very lucky, and have seen some of the sexiest firemen…that whole thing about scoping them out in the supermarket is totally based on me. Unfortunately though…I have no Eric fire-fighter to call my own. Anyone want to get me one? My birthday is coming up! That'd be a great gift? No? Oh well…you could always review. Because those REALLY make me happy. tee-hee. =D**


	2. URA Fever

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to all you lovelies that reviewed. To those that didn't…Captain Northman is not pleased. **shakes finger** lol Hopefully none of you actually started a fire; even if it was a small one! xP This one is for my naughties over at twitter…because they give me so much stuff to laugh and think about. They know who they are! **huggles** All mistakes are mine. **

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own them. But I'd sure as hell like to own Eric's fine fanny. =)**

* * *

SPOV

I was smiling like an idiot and I knew it. I didn't care though. My thoughts were preoccupied with Eric Northman. Well, _Captain_ Eric Northman. I kept thinking of him on the fire-truck with his fireman's jacket on. His_ fireman's_ jacket. He was a fire-fighter and a damn sexy one at that. Did I mention that he was a fire-fighter? And that he was incredibly sexy? The spring breeze rattled my blonde hair and allowed me to regain my focus; Amelia's voice slowly coming back to full volume. I guess I had tuned her out while fantasizing about the certain things I'd like to do with Captain Northman and his fire hose.

"And then when you're not looking…you're going to get it in the rear."

"WHAT?" I screeched as Amelia laughed.

"I knew you weren't listening to me."

"I'm sorry, I was just-"

"Thinking of Captain Northman and his hose?" She waggled her brows.

"And why would you _ever_ insinuate that?" I asked coyly as the heat ran from the apples of my cheeks to another, intimate destination.

"Because you're about as red as the fire truck they ride on."

"I am not!" I said in a low tone as I covered my cheek with one of my hands.

"Yes you are. So…are you picturing how _big_ his…fireman's axe is?"

"Amelia…I just met the man."

"And yet you wanna ride his fire-truck. I'm so proud of you…you're finally growing up."

"I don't even know if I'm going to see him again."

"Liar."

"What? It's true."

"No its not. I saw the way you looked at him. I'm pretty sure that if I didn't interrupt you in that moment, you would've been expecting his hose, maybe even giving him an oral exam."

"Amelia! You're the worst, I swear."

"And yet you love me. But don't worry…you and I are going over to the firehouse first thing tomorrow and then…I'll be sure to let you know all about Tray and his-"

"I don't wanna know!" I said with a laugh.

The sun's warming rays continued to peek through the green leaves and land upon us as we made our way home. Amelia kept on teasing me as we walked with our arms linked together, our hands filled with the groceries that would be apart of tonight's dinner. As Amelia continued to talk of all the ways, and even some choice positions that Eric and I should try, I kept quiet and thought of the man that'd I managed to meet today. He seemed a bit shy, but no one with that physique and beauty could be without a person's touch and comfort.

Soon enough Amelia and I reached our brownstone and set up the things we needed for dinner. Amelia had let the subject of Eric and me go as we prepared the food, and went on to talk about Tray. I smiled and laughed as she talked about all the things she'd do to him once she got her paws on him. Poor guy. I'm sure he'll love her attentions. But after awhile, we went back to talking about the things she missed at work when she was on vacation. We cleaned up the wine glasses and put away some leftovers as we began to talk about mundane things like celebrity gossip and all too soon I was ready to call it a night.

I bid Amelia a good night as she went upstairs and occupied her own floor of the brownstone, while I trudged up the stairs and went to mine. I was feeling the wear and tear of a long, eventful day upon me as I began to unzip my summer dress.

It was at times like these when I was glad that Amelia and I had opted for me getting the second floor of the brownstone, while she was the sole occupant of the fourth. I really didn't like climbing all those stairs. Also, I didn't want to hear whatever activities Amelia was participating in with whomever she had brought home for the night.

I striped out of my dress and threw it in the direction of the closet; I'd put it in the hamper tomorrow, but for now I wanted the comfort of my bed and pillows. I yanked off my blue laced bra, leaving on the matching underwear; I opted to get one of my nice tank-tops instead and put it on. A loud, strenuous yawn racked through my body and took over my actions, as I was reminded that I was in dire need of a good night's rest. My eyelids grew heavy and soon I started to feel the haze of sleep begin to grab a hold of me. I snuggled in between the sheets and nestled my head on my soft pillow and waited to be ushered into my dreams. I was content for a certain amount of time before turning over to the other side; fluffing up my pillow in hopes that it would aid me. But after I tossed and turned for the better part of a half hour, I grew weary and frustrated.

I suppressed the urge to yell and settled for opening up a window instead; a warm breeze rushed into my room and caressed my skin as I walked sluggishly over to my bed. This time the covers stood off. For some reason I suddenly felt warm, as if a fever were coming on. I waited and waited to fall asleep. I came pretty damn close one time until I felt myself shudder and went to close the window, but stopped in my tracks as soon as I saw _him _standing there, vaguely registering the ladder near my window that was probably attached to the fire-truck.

"What are you doing here?" was my initial reaction; well…to be perfectly honest, it wasn't my _first_ reaction. That would be somewhere down below as I took in his attire. He donned those fireman's suspenders that I was quickly beginning to love and the same shirt he had on earlier. I noticed that he also held his firemen jacket in his hand as I looked over his body once more, finally taking in the bit of soot that appeared on his face. He wasn't saying a word, just staring at me intently.

"I want you." He demanded.

"Umm…I…what?"

"Now."

He had a feral look in his eyes as he dropped his jacket and strutted towards me. I resisted the urge to be witty and answer his demand with a _"Yes Captain"_ as he reached me, grabbing me with a firm grip. I smiled briefly before his lips met my own; roughly, passionately, desperate need apparent. His lips were soft and supple as he licked, sucked and nipped on my bottom lip as I started to moan. Boy, is he a great kisser. I drew in a deep breath and he took the initiative and mapped out the topography of my mouth before our tongues met one another.

I was aware of his grip. How his large, roughed up hands were in my hair, and then roamed over my shoulders down my back and lower. His lips left my own only to suck on the flesh of my neck and shoulder. His hands went from my backside, onto my hips as he rubbed them. I may have pleaded with him as my hands buried themselves in his hair, but before I knew it, I was over his shoulder and he was walking towards my bed.

He wasn't gentle. I even bounced up a time or two before he settled over me, letting weight hover on top of me. I let the palms of my hands run over the plains of his chest and up his back before pushing off his suspenders one by one. His eyes caught mine just before he grabbed a hold of my hands within one of his own and put them over my head.

"Let me touch you." He _told_ me.

And all I did was nod. He hovered his lips over mine but didn't kiss me. His hand made its way from my neck to my clavicle, his lips following his feather light touches of his fingertips, leaving me goose bumps behind his fiery touch. He nibbled on my neck before trialing his hand over the curve of my breast and onto my flat stomach. He stayed there for awhile, splaying his fingers along the contours of my hips, outlining the valley of my thighs as I moaned and thrashed my head from side to side. He was making me burn.

He smiled wickedly before continuing his ministrations, grabbing a mouthful of my left breast and nipple through the flimsy fabric of my tank-top; teasing with his teeth, and his hot breath as his tongue flicked back and forth. I bit my bottom lip and tried not to scream, but that proved difficult once he let my hands go and firmly held my breasts, kneading and teasing them as his mouth wandered down the skin that was showing below the hemline of my shirt. I fisted my hands, fighting the temptation the burry them in his hair. He let go of my breasts and rested his head on my stomach as he trailed a single finger over the piece of cotton that covered my sex. And I swore I heard him inhale. I practically lost it once he nipped at me. He kept trailing that damn finger of his over the lines of my underwear; almost studying them. He was intent on making me suffer, of this I'm sure.

"Please." My voice was a whimper.

"Please what, Ms. Stackhouse?"

"I want you."

"Well…my _service_ is to that of the people of the city."

He kissed and nipped at my abdomen before slowly removing my underwear. And once they were off, I was in heaven. He touched the outside of my lips with two of his torturously long fingers, gliding across every area. He delved them in between the depths of me for a brief second, only to pull them out. He licked the joints of my hips, but only going so far as the skin dangerously below my navel. And just when he placed an opened mouth kissed upon me and sucked my clit, I heard the most annoying sound ever:

"Sookie, wake up!" Amelia sounded.

My eyes bolted open only to be met with the sun's raging rays. I cursed inwardly and yelled into my pillow. It was a _dream_. Only a damn dream. I looked over to my window and saw that it was open, but I knew that Eric didn't climb through it the night before. He didn't kiss me, he didn't tease me. He didn't have his fingers upon me. He didn't have those succulent lips on me. And that fact pissed me off bit. I wanted to curse Amelia for interrupting me when she did. I was pretty damn sure that my dream was about to get really good.

"Sookie get up!" She yelled again.

I wanted to clock her. She knew I hadn't gotten any in a very long time and now she was ruining my dreams. I just couldn't win. Sexually frustrated, I whined and got out of bed. I yanked the door open, only to see Amelia in her pink fluffy robe and whatever crap she put on her face at night.

"Yes?" I snapped.

"There are fire-fighters at our door."

"Amelia…that is…so _not_ funny, and I really don't appreciate you waking me up this early." I may have been a little too snippy, but hey…I was peeved.

"No I'm serious. Look out the window."

I rolled my eyes but did as she said and ran to my window. Needless to say I was shocked to see a group of fire trucks and ambulances down the road. Apparently there had been some sort of fire at the brownstone at the end of the street, but I had managed to tune out all the sounds and ruckus of the events as I was getting it on in my dream with Eric…well…about to get it on. I didn't get to finish. Thank you for that one Ames.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but the FDNY is at our door."

"So, go open it!"

"Are you kidding me? Have you seen me?"

"You could've had all that crap washed off your face _and_ still have time to change into something tasteful by the time you came up here and woke me up."

"True, but I didn't think of that so…go." She smiled and ran out of the room just as I heard the doorbell ring.

I rushed down the steps, completely forgetting the fact that I was barefoot, in my underwear and a tank-top. Then there was the fact that I wasn't sporting a bra. A fact that became clearly obvious once I opened the door to see Eric, whose eyes averted to my chest once they met the look of shock upon my face.

"Eric?"

"Hey Sookie?"

"I umm…what are you doing here?" I asked and smiled; using my arms to cover my chest as I became aware that he wasn't alone, but flanked by two other fire-fighters; one of them being Tray. I'm sure Amelia would be overjoyed once she found this out.

"I'm working. See, I didn't lie. I am a fire-fighter."

"Yeah, ya are." I said a little too zealously as I saw him in his full getup. Firemen hat included. Yum. He even had an axe. Amelia wouldn't let me forget this anytime soon.

"Well there was a fire down the road and some damage was attained."

"But everyone's okay right?"

"Yes, but it could've been a lot worse. They didn't have the proper locks and they had a bit of trouble getting out. I had to bust down the door myself."

Eric bust down a door. Oomph. That'd be used for material in my dreams tonight. I'd make sure of it. I know it sounds low of me but…I would've loved to see Eric in action. That thought made me worry a little. I was never this forward with anyone. And my thoughts of him were in a category of their own.

"I'm glad you were able to get everyone out." I said.

"Yep. They're all safe…so…is Amelia here?" Tray piped up as Eric rolled his eyes and the other unknown fire-fighter left.

"That's enough lieutenant. Don't push your luck."

"Sorry Captain."

Just then Amelia came prancing down the stairs looking all prim and proper. Her hair was fixed up and she looked amazing in a great-fitting pair of jeans and blouse. And here I was, in my underwear and a tank top. I'm sure my hair was astray and I tried to comb it down without calling attention to myself.

"Hey Tray."

"Hey Amelia." He said with a wide grin.

"So, what brings the city's bravest to our doorstep?" She questioned and I realized that Eric hadn't gotten around to explaining it.

"There was a fire down the street and the locks were all fucked up so it made it difficult for them to get out."

"Lieutenant." Eric chided and Tray quickly realized the error in his ways.

"Well, everyone's okay so…no harm, no foul right?" I inquired, wanting to move on.

"This time, but we're going from house to house checking everyone locks."

"You wanna check my locks?" I'm sure my eyebrows shot up.

"Basically." He replied in a low tone that could be describe as sensuous.

"We have some locks on the back door. Could you check those for me?" Amelia requested and Tray followed without a moment's hesitation, leaving Eric and I alone.

"So…can I check your locks?"

"Yes please." I told him immediately, making him smile. And what a lovely smile it was.

I stepped back and let him do what he needed to. I stood quiet as he looked over the door and turned the knobs on the locks a few times. Once he was done, he looked back at me. I took a breath as if I were going to speak until I realized that I didn't have anything to say.

"You're all set." He announced.

"Thanks."

"So…I uh…I have to admit that I was pretty surprised to see you standing on the other side of the door."

"Surprised to see me or my attire?" I questioned.

"Both. A gorgeous woman as yourself, sporting the body you have does not go unnoticed."

"Umm…thank you." I was a bit shy at his words and looked down as I tucked my hair behind my ear.

"As I said before, it's the truth. But I didn't realize that you lived so near."

"Oh yeah, I moved out here three years ago. We go to that supermarket all the time."

"Well, it's our food source. We only go there to re-stock things."

"Yeah our fridge was empty yesterday so…off to the supermarket we went." I felt like an idiot after I realized what I had said but he simply laughed.

"Well…I'm glad your fridge was empty."

"Me too."

"So…you know what I do for a living…can I have the privilege of knowing what you do?"

"Oh it's not a privilege, I'm just a journalist."

"Knowing anything that deals with a woman _is_ a privilege. Other men just forget that fact sometimes."

Damn he's good. And I mean really, _really_ good.

"Well when you say it like that, it makes me reconsider."

"Would you consider going on a date with me?"

"What? Really?"

"Yes. I've already seen you in your underwear so…" he joked and I laughed.

"Umm…I-"

"Unless you're taken. And if that's the case-"

"On no, no! I'm single!" I put a stop to his thoughts right away.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, I mean I haven't had sex in two years."

I snapped my mouth shut as soon as the words were out. I wished I could take them back. Eric looked uncomfortable at first, then a bit surprised as he interpreted what I told him. Then he grinned, and I wanted to die from my embarrassment.

"Alright then, would you still like to go out on a date?" I could see he was resisting the urge to laugh. He probably got laid all the time. He was walking-sex, of course he did.

"Are you single?"

"Yes. I was the one that asked you out, remember?"

"I know, and I'm sorry, its just…well…you know, some people aren't exclusive or anything."

"I'm single."

"Good."

"What are you doing this afternoon?"

"Oh wow, umm…nothing."

"Good. I'd like to take you out if that's alright."

"That's perfect."

We smiled at each other like idiots for the longest time before Amelia and Tray came back into the room. I noticed that Amelia was fixing her hair a bit; I don't even wanna know what happened, but I'm sure I'd hear about it later. Tray said goodbye to Amelia and told her that he'd see her later. Apparently they had a date as well, as Eric and I quickly decided that we'd meet each other around 2PM and that I'd walk over to the firehouse and move on from there.

Once they were both out the door, Amelia started me giving me all the details I didn't want to know. She followed me up the stairs and into my room as I went straight to my bedroom figuring out what I would wear. I'm sure it wouldn't be anything overtly extravagant so I skipped over the little back dress that was on the hanger and onto my other clothes. I must have pulled off about twelve dresses off the hanger and onto the floor once I had deemed that none of them would be suitable for my date with Eric. I stopped trying on jeans and tops after the first pair and settled for another sun-dress. It was a nice shade of blue that I could pair with the new set of wedges I had brought the other day.

Amelia kept on blabbing about her and Tray through the whole ordeal before figuring out what was going on. To say that she was happy was an over-statement. She just wanted me to get laid. Bless her heart. I spent a good amount of time in the shower making sure that I was smooth in all the necessary areas before working on my hair. Once I was ready to go I bolted to the kitchen and quickly ate a sandwich before rushing out the door, saying goodnight to Amelia along the way.

I made myself walk to the firehouse, and not run the way there. I didn't want to be all sweaty when I saw Eric. I only hoped that the perfume I put on wouldn't have worn off by the time I got there. And once I got there, I almost lost it. Eric was there. Shirtless, wet. Washing the side of the fire-truck.

Thank you heaven.

* * *

**A/N: So…I'm sorry I teased you with that dream…and here at the end. Sort of. lol BUT that dream was a little punishment for a certain lady over on twitter. I'm sorry I made the rest of you lovelies suffer through it. You ALL should totally review and yell at me…or tell me nice things. Whatever floats your boat. You may get a shirtless Eric washing his fire truck on your street if you do. ;)**

**And that bit about fire-fighters coming to Sookie's door…yeah that happened to me. Three fire-fighters, two of them cute, asking to come in and check my locks. Except I didn't get to invite them in since the old chief said that he could see from where he was standing that everything was good. I wasn't happy. But one of them said that my Yorkie was cute. And I was on cloud-nine for a few days after that. lol **


	3. Burning Up

**A/N: Wow lovelies! I'm so glad you gals like Captain Northman! I know I do. lol And rest assured that at the appropriate times…Sookie will as well. ;) And I'm glad that you lovelies didn't hurt me for teasing you with that dream. Don't worry, it'll come true…eventually. **

**And, of course, I love that you all got hot and bothered at the thought of Eric washing the side of his fire-truck with no shirt on. Tee-hee. Your reviews cracked me up! So…enough from me. Any and all mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own them. But I'd sure as hell like to own Eric's hose. =P**

* * *

SPOV

Water was my new favorite element; before it was fire, but now…it's definitely water. I was grateful for every single droplet of it that clung to Eric's sculpted chest. His chiseled pectorals and bulging biceps. Come to think of it…I was jealous that it was that close to him and his glorious body. I noticed that he was still in his firemen suspenders, but they were dangerously low on his hips. Between his bare chest and the sight of the naked skin of his waist and hips, I was on overload. I snapped out of my haze once I noticed that his lips were moving.

"Huh?" I muttered, but my eyes went straight back to being glued to his body.

"Uh…Sookie?" he asked and I noticed that he was actually waving his hands in front of me; trying to garner my attention.

"I'm sorry…I uh…oomph." I tried snapping out of it.

"It's okay." He said with a large smile; he was actually laughing at me.

"Umm…no really I'm sorry. I should've called…except I don't have your number." I admitted shyly.

"Well, I'll be sure to rectify that problem today."

"That'd be great." Thinking about another problem he could rectify as well.

"Sorry I'm not ready…you're a bit early." He replied just before checking the clock on the wall. "Okay…you're more that a _bit_ early." He grinned and I blushed.

As it turned out, Eric and I weren't supposed to meet each other for another thirty minutes. I felt like a complete dunce. I scolded myself for appearing so desperate.

"I'm sorry, I thought I took forever getting ready…I mean…I think I tried on at least

twelve different outfits before settling on this."

"You'd look beautiful in _anything_…I'm sure of it."

"Thank you…well…I uh…I'll just wait here while you get ready." I replied quickly, before I could say anything else embarrassing.

"Well…you could come upstairs to the firehouse…it's pretty quiet at the moment; another shift is starting, but I'm sure some of the guys are up."

"Oh no, that's okay…besides I wouldn't want to impose. I already interrupted you washing your truck."

"Cherry Pie."

"What?"

"The fire-truck…she's my cherry pie." He told me as he patted the side of the fire-truck.

"Nice name. Love that song." I giggled.

"Yeah, I thought it was catchy."

"Well…I'll just stay here and let you get ready."

"Alright. I won't take too long. I'll just hop in the shower since it seems as if I got a head start already."

His gaze fell on the water drops that were sliding down his chest, my eyes following their path intently. I was trying to suppress the moan that wanted to escape my lips as I saw him bend over and grab the bucket of sudsy water and the sponge he was using. I pried my eyes away from that fine fanny of his, just before he straightened up and looked at me.

"I'll be right back."

"Mhmm."

He flashed his pearly whites at me just before heading out. I had absolutely no shame as I watched his backside while he walked away. But once he faded from my view I began to take in my surroundings. There were actually two mammoth fire-trucks here; side by side that towered over me and made me feel minute. I wandered over to the cubbies that held the firemen jackets, suspenders, helmets and boots just when I heard my cell phone ringing. Quickly digging into my purse, I found it and was surprised to see Amelia's name on the caller I.D.

"Hello?" I asked timidly. I had no idea why my raunchy roommate was calling.

"So…did you see his _hose_ yet?"

"Amelia! Would you stop? I just met the man; I'm not going to fall into bed with him on the first date!"

"And _that's_ why you haven't gotten any in two years. So incredibly sad."

"No! I haven't gotten any because I haven't had the time to date someone."

"Who said anything about dating? I just want you to get some. What if you don't know how to work it after being on sabbatical for so long?"

"Gee, thanks Amelia! I just love your brutal honesty!" I replied sarcastically.

"Oh come on Sookie! It's been two years! You need to get back on that sex horse! Actually…you need to get on that fire-truck!" she said wickedly.

"Amelia-"

"Oh, better yet; save a fire-truck…ride a firefighter! I wonder if they have any shirts that say that? Besides you two obviously want each other. And you know what they say about firefighters right?

"Ugh…shouldn't you be getting ready for your date with Tray?"

"I am ready."

"The only thing you picked out by the time I left was a matching set of skimpy underwear."

"Exactly!" She laughed a bit.

"Goodbye Amelia!"

"No wait, you didn't let me tell you what they say about firefighters!"

"Oh…fine." I was already regretting my decision.

"Fine, what?" She teased. She was enjoying this too much.

"What do they say about firefighters?" I asked with a sigh.

"The hotter you get, the faster they come!"

I heard the all telling cackles before quickly hanging up; I didn't even bother to say goodbye. I'm sure she would be prying and digging for any details she could get out of me the moment I put a foot through our front door. I put my cell phone back in my purse and looked around the quiet firehouse. I eyed the fireman pole and wandered over to it. I looked up and saw that no one was coming down so I gave it an innocent twirl before walking back towards the cubbies. Except a sound stopped me in my process, making me turn around. And I was glad I did. Eric was sliding down that pole and a mirage of things ran through my head. He was wearing a snug fitting pair of jeans that enhanced his figure and a regular white t-shirt with a pair of shades dangling from his collar. Putting it simply…he was perfect.

"Ready to go?"

I wanted to tell him that seeing him like this made me ready to _'get it on'_. I was still trying to decide if he looked better in regular clothes or in his firefighter gear before seeing that tantalizing smile of his. Captain Eric Northman definitely was captivating.

"Yeah, I'm ready. So…where are we going?"

"Well…I hope you don't mind something a little…different."

"Different's good."

"That's what you say now." He said as he walked up to me, leaving only a foot between us.

"I don't know…spending time with you doesn't sound _that_ horrible." I joked and he smiled.

"The day is still young. We'll see how you feel at the end of the night." He said with a lift of his eyebrow, and I couldn't help but think that there was a hidden promise somewhere in his sentence.

"I could always chalk this up to volunteer work."

"That's true…I am a fireman and you would be doing this community a civil duty…_or_ you could always wash my fire-truck in a bikini. Both are good."

He grinned at me devilishly before walking out of the firehouse, only looking over his shoulder once. I gave him a smile of my own and jogged up to him before settling at his side. He winked at me just before putting on his shades and I felt a rush of heat race to my cheeks and settle there…not to mention a rush of heat settling in another, more intimate place.

"So…where are you taking me to Captain Northman?"

"Oh…so you like saying my job title, do you?"

"It has…a certain…_ring _to it, sure."

"Glad you enjoy it."

"You seem pretty young to be a Captain."

"I'm already in my thirties; besides nothing is unattainable as long as you work for it…and want it badly enough."

"So…you're in your thirties?" I said, choosing to ignore the look he gave me when he mentioned wanting something badly enough.

"Yep. Just turned thirty-two this year. So…can I commit the cardinal sin and ask you how old you are?" He laughed and I noticed we were walking towards the train-station.

"You can ask. I don't mind. I have no problem telling people that I'm twenty-five." I laughed myself.

"That was a good age." He reminisced.

"Really? How so?"

"It's one of those milestones in life. You know…eighteen, twenty-one, and thirty."

"So you were happy to turn thirty?"

"It made me change my outlook on life."

"How's that?"

"I realized that I wanted something more…hopefully I'll find it…so…are you ready for our date?"

"I'm ready for you to tell me where we're going."

"How do you feel about sports?"

"Sports?" I suddenly was worried that I'd chosen the wrong outfit.

"Well…baseball. The Yankees particularly."

"Oh…well…I did grow up with an older brother and can handle my own on a baseball diamond."

"Really? I may just have to ask you to show me that sometime Ms. Stackhouse."

"I can handle my way around a baseball bat."

"I bet." He said with a wicked grin and I could only imagine what he was thinking of.

"So…are you saying what I think you are?"

"Depends."

"Are you taking me to a baseball game?" I wondered with a grin.

"Yes…is it that lame? I got two tickets directly behind home plate and C.C.'s pitching this afternoon. They're ridiculously expensive and I have no idea if you're into this but…it thought spending three hours with me could be worse."

"I'd love it if you took me to a baseball game."

The truth was that in fact…I really did. I hadn't been to a professional major league baseball game, but what better way to experience it than with Eric? Not only did I get to spend a few hours with him…but I'd also get to enjoy seeing those cute major-leaguers in fairly tight uniforms bending over for the ball. So baseball was a guilty pleasure of mine. I'm sure my brother still hasn't figured out why.

He reached out his hand and waited for me to take it; my heart fluttered as I did. And before I knew it, we were in the front row behind home plate in Yankee Stadium. The sun was shinning and there was a cool breeze allowing me to catch a whiff off Eric's cologne and I was in heaven. During the game Eric and I chatted away like old friends. I learned everything about him, from his favorite song ("Hot Blooded" by _Foreigner_, which wasn't a surprise to me) to his favorite flavor of ice-cream, favorite color and even his pet peeves. I also learned that he didn't need to worry about buying ridiculously expensive seats. He told me that he was fairly well off because of his family, though he didn't dive into any more information.

I also realized that his laughter was now my favorite sound. We hardly paid any attention to the baseball game, though Eric was an avid fan and got incredibly attentive whenever a major play occurred; instead we focused on each other. I did manage to study him though, whenever he looked away of course. I loved his hair; its color, its texture. When a breeze fluttered a strand of it around his forehead, I resisted the urge to put it back in place. His body looks as if it were created from marble. His physique was truly incredible. His hands were large and yet looked as if they had the tendency to be incredibly gentle and loving.

Between the game, which I actually enjoyed, the beautiful weather, and Eric's presence I found myself smiling, laughing and enjoying myself for the first time in years. When the game was finally over and Eric's team proved to be victorious he told me that he had something else planned for me, which I was all too eager to agree to.

Once we were back in Park Slope, he asked if I would mind stopping by the firehouse for one minute. Of course I didn't mind and I had the biggest grin on my face when he came out carrying a basket. He had packed us some dinner, drinks and a blanket and we settled on a comforting patch of grass in Prospect Park, chatting and laughing until we watched the sun set. I even found myself wrapped in between his arms, feeling the vibrations in his chest when he laughed.

I closed my eyes for a second and breathed in the air around me; the smell of the grass, the humidity in the air and the smell that was distinctly Eric. I loved every single scent. I was completely at ease when I felt his arms close tightly around me, his breath on the top of my head before feeling his lips at the base of my earlobe. I opened my eyes and looked up into his blue eyes just as he glided his finger along my jaw and stopped at my chin as he brought his lips to my own.

I revealed in his taste. The feel of his lips against my own and the sound of his moan once I shifted myself into his lap so that I was straddling him. The palms of his hands pressed into the plains of my back and massaged my skin as they made their way up and his excitement strained against his jeans as I glided my hips along it. We only parted our lips once the need for air became apparent, but we remained in each other's embrace, our foreheads touching one another.

"Sorry for that." He panted.

"Don't be…I liked it."

"As happy as hearing that makes me…I still should've waited until I dropped you off at your doorstep." He managed to let out a small laugh.

"Well…I for one am glad that you didn't."

"Still…I don't want you to think I'm only after one thing." He told me and I realized what he was alluding to.

"So…I haven't done…_that_ in a while. Whatever happens between us shouldn't be based on our pasts."

"You're right…but I just want you to be comfortable and I don't want you to second-guess anything."

"I won't, and I wouldn't want you to either."

"Oh I'm suppressing my urges when it comes to you Ms. Stackhouse."

"The feeling is mutual Captain Northman."

We smiled at each others revelation before setting ourselves to right. I got off of him and straightened up as I saw him adjust his jeans. I felt a little bad at the predicament he was in, but I was certainly smiling when I thought back to the feel of him against me. We held hands as he walked me back to my brownstone, giving each other stupid smiles and little looks as we walked. We didn't talk, there was no need to. And when we were at my front door, he kissed me. It was incredible, immaculate, toe-curling and just damn good.

"I'd like to see you again Ms. Stackhouse."

"I would like that very much Captain Northman."

"When are you free?"

"I'm free this Sunday…I hope you are as well."

"I am. So…would you like to go on a second date?"

"I would love that."

"I'll see you then."

He kissed my lips chastely leaving me yearning for more before striding down my steps and walking away into the unknown. I stood against the door for awhile looking at the path he had taken before finally opening my door. Amelia was there waiting for me in the foyer and started asking me a slew of questions as I walked away with a large smile on my face. That night I dreamt of Eric Northman again…except this time…I wasn't interrupted.

* * *

**A/N: Say it with me now….ready? "AWW" Haha. So…that really wasn't a cliffhanger…right? So there's no reason to be a bit peeved. lol So…what did you think of their first date? A bit unconventional I know, but I love the Yankees. And a date to one of their games with seats as good as those seems great to me. =) Oh, and you should all volunteer to wash your firemen's truck. ;) So review and make me happy girl. **

**Oh and my lovely naughty vikingfangtasies made me a smoking hot banner that I put up on my profile; you should all go there and check it out! Its all shades of sexy! ;) **


	4. It's Getting Hot in Here

**A/N****: I'm sooooo beyond sorry my lovelies. When life decides it wants to be a bitch…it REALLY goes all out. lol I think I'll pretty much be limited to writing on Friday afternoons and the weekend so I'm going to start switching off between my stories. So one week I'll update this and then the next week I'll update **_**"The Overture"**_** and give you your cello-player lover, Eric. Sound good? =) **

**As always, I loved those of you that reviewed. You gals rock and I love reading what you have to say and how Eric fires you up. lol **

**And if you're looking for stories to read you should be reading this favorite of mine by kjwrit called **_**"Men in Uniform"**_** when it's actually just a bunch of stories of Eric in uniform. Like a Navy Seal, a New Jersey State Trooper or a New York Yankee…yes; I said that. A New York Yankee, no I'm not making that up, she just wrote out one of my fantasies thank you very much. lol Now I've kept up my end of the bargain. Give me more Yankee Northman!**

**Now on with the show. Any and all mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer****: Nope. Don't own them. But I'd sure as hell like to slide down Eric's pole. **

SPOV

First it fire…then water, but now air was the element I was familiar with, as I though I was walking on it. As soon as I placed a single foot through my bedroom door the next morning Amelia was in my face barking a load of questions that I hadn't answered the night before, as I was still in my lust-filled haze that was brought on by Captain Eric Northman. Captain Eric Northman of the New York Fire Department. I still couldn't get over the fact that I had a second date with a firefighter, and a damn sexy one at that.

"You got it in the rear didn't you?" Amelia said with a large grin.

"WHAT?" I shrieked and stopped at the foot of the stairs.

"I knew that would get your attention, once _again_, may I add. I think you have something going on with that Sookie." Amelia laughed at me.

"What? No, I don't."

"Hey, no judgment from me. This _is_ me, we're talking about. If I'm talking about it, I've tried it a time or several."

"Amelia, please stop talking." I begged her with a little laugh as I made my way down the flight of stairs all the way through to the kitchen.

"You're a naughty little minx aren't you? It's always the quiet ones that you have to look out for, I swear. Next thing I know, you're going to be searching the web for whips and riding crops."

"Amelia! Would you stop?"

"Give me the details on Captain Sexy and you've got yourself a deal!"

I laughed at Amelia's inquiry about my love life all the way to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and poured myself a glass of orange juice as Amelia perched herself on a chair and watched my every move with a feline gaze, waiting to pounce on any information I would throw her way. I had thought about torturing her and making her stew for a little bit, but quickly deciding against it once I saw that she was still clad in her short silk robe. I was sure that if I didn't start giving up the details she wanted, she would start providing me with her own.

"Spill it Stackhouse or I will tell you _every_ single position Tray and I tried last night."

"Eww, gross. You win!" I began with a giddy smile. "It was…by _far_ the most…romantic and perfect date that I have ever been on. He was so creative, and thoughtful and I had so much fun, and-"

"Stop rambling already and get to the good stuff. How many bases did he pass? Or have you made me the happiest woman on earth for the multiple time today and let him round home plate? I saw that stupid little grin on your face last night." She wondered with the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"Well it's funny that you should say that because he took me to a baseball game for the first part of our date and-"

"A baseball game? What the hell kind of first date is _that_?"

"I thought it was a great first date! I mean, it wasn't boring by any means and we talked for the entire game. I loved it." I told her as I got out all the things I would need to make us some breakfast.

"I can't believe he took you to a baseball game." She deadpanned.

"Hey don't knock down my date! I had a great time! Besides, I got to openly ogle all the cute men in their baseball uniform while they bent over to field a grounder."

"I have no idea what you said past the words 'cute men' and something else about uniforms." She admitted making me shake my head at her.

"He was…sweet. We talked about music and books, and nothing heavy, and he told me that he wouldn't pressure me into anything or that he didn't want me insinuating that he's after only one thing-"

"You are acting too cute for my nerves while describing him…it's actually disgusting, I may barf." She joked, smiling all the while.

"He's just…I swear he's perfect."

"Look at you. It's like you're in elementary school talking about your first crush. Are you writing out your names in little hearts in your journal?"

"No, I'm actually refraining!"

"So, when are you going to see Captain Sexy again?"

"Today actually."

"Really? That's fast. You sure you don't want to ride his fire-truck?"

"I'm not even going to answer you." I replied as I resisted the urge to throw her with the egg that I was getting ready to turn into an omelet.

"So, where is he taking you today?"

"I don't know. He just asked me if I was free, and I told him, and now we're going on a date."

"You were too busy picturing him in nothing but his firemen's helmet to really comprehend what he was actually saying weren't you?"

"What? No, I have some semblance of self-control thank you very much."

"And that's why you've been celibate for two years. The thought alone makes me shiver."

"You know Amelia, everything's not about sex." I reminded her as I placed our plates in front of us on the counter and sat down.

"You do realize to whom you're speaking…correct?"

"I don't know why I even put up with you."

"Because you love me, duh!"

"That must be the only reason."

"Besides I'm a blast to hang around with. Now hurry up and ask me about my night with Tray."

"Alright…how was your evening with Tray?" I obliged.

"It was okay."

"What? Just…_okay_? You must be lying."

"Of course I am. That man can bring it. Though we didn't get much talking done unlike you and your firefighter. Well…unless you count moaning _'Oh my God'_ and _'Almost there'_ or _'A little to left'_ as talking." She said and I laughed loudly, unable to control myself.

"I'm glad you had fun. Are you going to see him again?" I smiled at the fact that she seemed to be having a good time.

"I guess so. I'll call him up since you and Eric are heading out for the day. I guess we can talk a little more before getting it on."

"Don't sound _so_ excited about getting to know the man you're screwing." I quipped.

"Oh we _know_ each other already, sweetness."

"Each other's bodies sure, but what's his favorite color?"

"I don't know…why? Do you know Eric's favorite color?" she challenged.

"Of course."

"Oh no…you did the whole, 'let's find out _all_ the stupid little details about each other that we won't remember past our first date' thing didn't you?"

I laughed as I picked up our emptied plates and put them in the sink. Amelia eyed me like a hawk as I washed each plate and the glasses we had used. I remained silent as I washed my hands and dried them off on the rag nearby and remained that way as I walked past Amelia and up the stairs. I heard her scurrying up after me as I walked into my closet and looked for my outfit for the day. I held out an outfit or two and pretended to ignore her, but I eventually gave in once I heard her loud breathing.

"Yes. And I loved every second of it." I said.

"You're so vanilla. Anyways, what happened after the baseball game?"

"Well, he packed us up some dinner in a basket and we sat down together on the beautiful grass in Park Slope and just enjoyed ourselves."

"And each other?"

"Well…" I let my answer hang.

"Sookie Stackhouse, if you don't tell me within the next five seconds…I swear I will make your ears burn with all the things Tray and I did last night and you won't be able to look at him ever again."

"Geez, Amelia! Fine! We made out like a couple of horny teenagers and I almost attacked him in the park! There? Are you happy now?"

"Very!" She smiled brightly. "But I'll be even happier when you finally have sex with him."

"I'm glad you care so much."

"Yeah well, someone has to look out for your sex-life…you sure as hell aren't."

"So you've told me. But I'm working on it."

"Good, I'm glad. Now…did you really find out what Eric's favorite color was?"

I smiled wickedly as I looked at Amelia. For the briefest moment she looked a bit worried before I wandered further into my walk in closet to find the items that I needed for today. Once I found them I walked back out and eyed Amelia as I brought up the skimpy lace that claimed to be a matching bra and bikini.

"It's red." I smirked, showing off the red undergarments.

"I've taught you so well." She joked as she pretended to get teary eyed before coming over to hug me.

"Well, most of the time I had no choice but to listen, and the rest of the time you told me despite my begs for mercy."

"But aren't you glad? Now you'll be able to let out your inner skank and unleash it on Eric!" She said too happily for my taste.

"You're too giddy."

"It's like I'm living vicariously through you; don't mess this up for me."

"I'll try." I softly laughed. "But I'm not promising that we're going to have sex anytime soon."

"Yes you will. Don't lie to yourself. Or me for that matter, I find that insulting." She said as she left me alone in my room.

I studied almost every single article of clothing in my closet and in my armoire before deciding that I had nothing to wear. The only thing I had settled on was my bra and bikini…but I was _not_ going out in that. Although I'm sure Amelia would love me to. I threw on a simple tan-paisley sundress and my new favorite wedges before roaming around the shops that were nearby. After two hours of shopping, I had finally bought some new things and was positive that my outfit for my date was within the bags I held.

On the way home I noticed a fire-truck and got too excited. I wanted to search high and low for Eric but managed to rein myself in. I was only a few blocks away from the brown-stone and was determined to continue on my way. Well…I tried to, but God decided that I had either deserved to be punished _or _rewarded because I saw Eric there, dripping wet, clad in his firemen suspenders and his FDNY t-shirt that was soaking wet and clinging to his body as he turned the massive wrench that was situated on the top of the fire-hydrant.

Eric. Wet. Fire-hydrant. Those were the only things I was able to process in the moment. Eric was wet, dripping wet as he turned that wrench and I swear I climaxed again at the mere sight of him for the second time. Okay maybe it was the third, but I wasn't counting. I saw the muscles in his biceps and forearm ripple as the water finally subsided. It was then that I heard the groan of the people within the community that had taken to the water from the fire-hydrant as a solace on this hot day.

"Sorry guys. You know the rules." Eric said as he took off the wrench and went back to the fire-truck. He brushed away a few water droplets that were hanging onto the tendrils of his hair before putting away the wrench somewhere. I really didn't care, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was positively soaked and I could see every curve and crevice of his taunt body.

He said something to another fire-fighter before grabbing a small towel and running it across his face. I was still eyeing him intently as I was thrown in for a tailspin as I watched him take of his wet shirt and throw it in the fire-tuck before running the towel down his abs, hoping to absorb some of the water off himself. It was then that I moaned. I couldn't help it. My senses were ablaze in that moment and I held no control. I also managed to gain Eric's attention.

"Sookie?" He asked with a large grin as he came up to me.

"Hey." I managed to say, though my voice was a little shaky.

'_Why God…why? What did I do to deserve this? I've been a fairly good person…I think…I hope.' _I asked myself as he came up to me, smiling brightly and acting as if he didn't know the extent of his beauty.

He still hadn't put on a shirt and I was having a hard time not attacking him and claiming him in the middle of the street. I reminded myself to look at his face and not stare directly on his pecks or on his abs, even though I really…_really_ wanted to.

"Hey, yourself." He said as he shamelessly took in my form. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing. I just went shopping. You?" I asked, and then felt like an idiot. He was obviously working.

"Just turning the water off from that fire-hydrant." He said with a smirk.

"So…I umm…I'm really looking forward to our date today."

"Me too."

We kept staring at each other without saying a word until Tray walked over and handed Eric a new, _dry_ t-shirt. I sadly said goodbye to Eric's chest and those lovely pectorals and taunt stomach that I wanted to run my nails over.

"Hey Sookie." Tray spoke.

"Hey Tray. So are you seeing Amelia again?"

"Yeah, she called me saying that she'd have the place to herself for a few hours since you and Eric are going out tonight. What time are you guys heading out?"

"Oh um…I actually don't know." I admitted feeling a little dumb at the fact that Eric and I hadn't shared that information with each other the night before.

"Sorry; I meant to call you but then I had to come and do this. I was hoping that you'd be ready soon. I wanted to do a few things with you this afternoon…maybe even spend more time talking to you _tonight_." Eric asked and I smiled instantly.

"Sounds like a plan. Do I need to wear anything…_special_?" I teased, seeing him subtly gulp.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, no."

"Good…well then, if you'll excuse me, I have a hot date to get ready for. And Tray, I'll tell Amelia to give you another phone call."

"Thanks Sookie." Tray spoke.

I smiled at Eric and he did the same, finally putting on the t-shirt that Tray had given him long ago. I turned around and started towards the brownstone, quickly figuring out what I would wear for my day, and apparently night out with Eric. Once I reached home, I barged through the front door and yelled out the information that she needed to know about Tray before sprinting toward the bathtub and getting myself ready. I finally decided on another red and white strapless summer dress that highlighted the _girls_ a little more than normal and some sandals before fretting over what I would do with my hair and my make-up. The moment I had finished placing in the last pin in my hair and declared myself ready, I heard the all telling ringing of the doorbell.

"I got it!" I yelled and ran down the stairs.

I passed Amelia on the way down the stairs as we both raced to the door. I thanked my height for the first time in years as I pulled ahead of Amelia and grabbed the doorknob, flinging the door open to drink in the sight of Eric and his attire. He had on regular blue jeans and a navy V-neck shirt, but he still managed to look like a model. Tray was there too, but I didn't really take him in. I nimbly remembered greeting him as we walked past each other, because as soon as Eric reached for my hand and grabbed it, there was nothing else I could focus on.

**A/N****: Alrighty then, umm…so, I didn't give you their second date, BUT I did give you Eric soaking wet. I think that gives me a free pass? Right? =D Good, glad we can all agree on that. I think from now on I'll just give you a half naked Eric for you to stew on as I work on the next chapter. So where do you think Eric's going to take Sookie on their second date? You should totally review and tell me. =) You know what? Just review. Because I love them. They make me happy just as much as a half-naked Eric does.**


	5. You Give Me Fever

**A/N: Okay then…see, I'm keeping my promise…right? =D I gave you tortured soul/tutor/violoncello Eric last weekend and now I'm being a good girl and giving you fire-fighter Eric. Let's see how long this lasts. lol **

**You girlies that review are THE BEST in town I swear. Your reviews are always a joy to read and leave me in stitches…especially the ones that start spewing craziness. Those are my favorites. lol =P**

**I'm going to try REALLY hard and keep this system going, but I may take a breather if my real life gets too hectic, BUT I will always try and update no matter what's going on. =) **

**Now onto this chapter; we FINALLY get into Captain Northman's pants, err…I mean…his head…the one on his shoulder's that is. We finally get to see what going on in Eric's brain. YAY! **throws confetti** I'll try and not repeat too many things; I know I don't care for it too much when I read it. lol Any and all mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own them. But I'd sure as hell like to ride Eric's fire truck. Yum.**

* * *

EPOV

Beauty. She exudes it; she's the definition, the prime example of it. She's kind hearted and gentle, a joy to be around. She radiates warmth and perfection. She's a creation of splendor with her curves and long legs. Her waves of blonde hair are perfect for stroking, and her smile brings me the purest form of elation, only to be matched by the sound of her laughter. Basically…I have it bad for Sookie Stackhouse. Plain and simple.

When I first laid eyes on her in the supermarket, I thought all my wildest dreams had come true. She was a vision. And I couldn't help but smirk at the way she viewed me, as if she wanted to ravage me. If I were to be perfectly honest, the thought had crossed my mind when I first saw her. It still does…especially when I heard her little remark. She may have intended to whisper it, or say it in her head, but when a woman as attractive as Sookie mutters: _"Fuck me sideways"_, you tend to notice. But I refuse to let her think that I only want one thing from her; that I want to use her. That couldn't be more false.

I loved the way she blushed. How she stumbled upon certain things and how she easily gravitated towards me. I was genuinely aggravated when we were interrupted by her friend, and then again by my lieutenant. I only managed to get her name, but seeing the way Tray was eyeing her friend up and down, I knew I'd be seeing her again. Leave it up to Tray to get and give all the information that we needed. Not to mention that I loved the look on her face when I told her not to start any fires in an effort to see me again. That wouldn't be necessary. I _was_ going to see her again.

When we arrived at the Tennis Center I tried to focus on the task at hand. I didn't want to lose any men because of my recklessness, nor did I want to cause any injury to myself…but I couldn't get my mind off the woman I had just encountered. I kept seeing the color of her eyes, her rosy lips and her smile. I pushed her to the back of my mind as I fought the flames, carrying the additional weight on my back as the heat rushed me.

Hours later, once the fire had been taken care of, I let myself think about her. I smiled to myself, thinking about the flush of her face when I had departed. I wondered what she was like; what her habits were, what she enjoyed, what she hated.

"Hey Captain." Tray sounded, garnering my focus.

"Is Clancy still being treated for smoke inhalation?"

"No, he's fine now. Of course he hated that he had to be treated in the first place."

"I'm sure, but I won't take any chances. He knows this."

"Yep…so…do you want the 411?"

"On the damage that the structure obtained during the fire, or the women we met in the supermarket?" I asked him from my position in the fire-truck.

"I can't get anything past you can I?"

"I wouldn't be Captain if you could. Now…what information do you have for me?"

"On the fire damage or the women?" Tray smiled, but it just irritated me.

"Lieutenant."

"Alright, alright…the fire damage was minimal…and as far as the women go…I told Amelia our firehouse number and she made it very clear to me that she _and_ her friend would be visiting us tomorrow in the firehouse." He said smugly.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, now should I demand your thanks now or later?" He made an effort to appear as if he were in thought.

"Tray-"

"I guess now is good."

"Thank you." I may have smiled a bit.

"You're welcome. Just don't screw it up."

"And by that you mean, actually crave for something more than just a one-night stand."

"If that's all she's willing to give then…yes, that's what I mean."

"I'm no good with that. You know this. And you really have to stop trying to get me to sleep with every woman that winks at me. I've only had a handful of one-night stands and I wasn't too crazy about them afterwards."

"Oh come on. Don't go there, yet _again_."

"I've had a _few_ one-night stands, yes, I won't deny that but…I'll be in my mid-thirties soon and I miss being in a relationship. One where a woman won't demand that I choose between her and my job. Call me delusional, but I actually want to wake up to the one woman that I love with all my heart for the rest of my life."

"Which you would've done for the last woman that you were in a 'relationship' with if you _actually_ felt something for her. And by the way, you sounded like a _bit_ of a pussy just then."

"Don't start." I warned.

"Look…I say this as a friend alright…you need to stop punishing yourself. Take a chance at being happy."

"I have."

"Right…which is why you haven't had a _true _relationship in how long? And don't even try and tell me that what you had with that last twit you dated was real."

"You do realize that you're talking to your Captain, correct?"

"No, I'm talking to my friend; I know you haven't left the firehouse lately and that you've thrown yourself into work but…._she _would want you to be happy."

"I've moved on, I have…I just haven't found the right woman to move forward with."

"Because you've looked in the wrong places, and you just…well, you just attract genuine skanks."

"Thank you lieutenant, really." My voice dripped sarcasm.

"It's true! I mean…there was Felicia, and Thalia-"

"Both whom you set me up with." I reminded him and gave him a look that reminded him of the fact.

"I just want you to be happy."

"Now who sounds like a pussy?"

"You, still."

"How about I set you up for back to back shifts?"

"Did I say you? I meant me."

"That's what I thought. And you do realize you've contradicted yourself."

"What?"

"First you wanted me to have one-night stands and now you're practically pawning me off to Sookie."

"Well if she makes you happy, then I'm all for it. Don't tell any of the guys in the firehouse this but…I actually want you to find a girl that makes you happy. But if she mistreats you or cheats you I'm driving the fire-truck through her living room."

"Nice."

"You're welcome." Tray said and wandered off.

I shook my head at Tray's antics and wondered what actually went through his brain when he said all these things. I did bury myself in my work as of late. I didn't have that many relationships, nor did I look for one-night stands. The few times that it had occurred had been a spur of the moment thing. I wasn't like Tray or some of the other guys in the firehouse. I really wasn't a _love 'em and leave 'em_ kind of guy. But I am a man. I have my urges, I have my needs. And I was reminded of that when I first laid eyes on Sookie.

I went to bed that night dreaming of her, I even felt the effects the morning after.

Needless to say when the alarm in the firehouse rang signaling that there was a fire in a nearby brownstone, I wasn't expecting to see Sookie. But that's exactly what happened. She answered the door in her underwear and a tank top, sans a bra, _thank you lord_, and her hair was ruffled. She looked incredible and I couldn't take my eyes off her. When Tray ran off with Amelia, I was elated. I wanted to ask her out; get to know her a little bit…maybe Tray was onto something. Maybe I did sound a bit like a pussy. But all those thoughts flew out the window when she mentioned that she hadn't slept with a man in two years. An array of thoughts and emotions ran through me and I could tell that she was embarrassed and I tried my best to put her at ease. And by the time I left her brownstone that morning, I had a date with Sookie Stackhouse.

She surprised me. She showed up at the firehouse early, looking incredible as always, when I was washing my cherry pie. She seemed lost in her thoughts as her eyes roamed up and down my body. I even had to wave her hands in front of her to get her attention. I couldn't help it, I laughed. She was too much; I loved the attention she gave me. I'd admit that much. I left her for a second to shower and by the time I came back down she was ready to go. I flirted a bit and she took it in stride. We made small talk on the way to the train station, and we told each other our ages, and I told her that I wanted something more. I may have sent a prayer that she was the woman I'd been looking for. She surprised me again when I told her of my plans for our first date. She even seemed to enjoy the game as we talked for hours on end about a vast array of things about ourselves. I also noticed that she studied me and my features as I took in key plays of the game. And she definitely enjoyed my attentions later on in the park, as did I. Maybe even a little too much, as she rubbed up against my hardened length, and again when I dropped her off at her front door and asked her on another date.

I had let her know that I wasn't after her for only one thing, and I wasn't. I genuinely wanted _her_. But she was making the fit in my jeans a bit tight when I saw her earlier today when I was turning off a fire hydrant and when she opened the door this afternoon in a red and white summer dress that highlighted her chest. She smiled brightly and took my hand as soon I reached for her. We smiled like idiots at each other as we walked down her street. She even smelled incredible; she was putting my senses in a frenzy.

"So where are you taking me Captain Northman?" I loved the way my name and rank sounded coming from her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Of course."

"Well, that's for me to know and you to find out."

"Fine, but I'm _so_ picking out what we do on our next date."

"The day's still young Ms. Stackhouse…and our _next_ date?" I hoped I was hearing correctly.

"Well…that's if you want to." She said a bit timidly and I halted our steps right away and faced her.

"Of course I want to."

She smiled at me, but I could tell that she still had her doubts. I wondered what went on in that beautiful mind of hers. I took her face within my hands and brought her lips against mine as I gently leaned her against a tree, so that her back came in contact with it; the tree's shade covering us from the sun and any prying eyes. She grabbed onto my back and began kissing me eagerly, making my resolve dwindle. I sought out entrance and licked her bottom lip, and once she gave me access there was nothing that would part me from her. Well…maybe someone clearing their throat.

"Arlene?" Sookie shrieked and I adjusted my jeans yet again. Talk about wood.

"Well how are you today Sookie?" she asked but she eyed me with a smile.

"Oh I'm fine…I'm actually on a date."

"Oh I can see that. I actually wanted to see if you could watch over my kids tonight but…I can see you're busy. I'll just catch up to you later." She said with a wink. I wasn't sure who she was but I'm sure she'd be fishing for information from Sookie at a later time. "I'm Arlene by the way."

"Eric Northman." I said as I shook her hand.

"Well I'll just leave you two to your date now."

Once Arlene had left I looked back over to Sookie, and after about a millisecond we began to laugh. I couldn't believe I pushed her up against a tree and made out with her. Her face was flushed from our actions but it was positively red now. I also managed to see some red lace jutting out above her dress just before she fixed herself. Fuck me. My favorite color's red. She knows this. What a little succubus…she's perfect.

"I'm sorry." I told her.

"It's okay…I wanted it." she coyly admitted.

"Good to know. But I _did_ tell you that I didn't want you to believe that I was only after one thing…and I doubt attacking you in broad daylight on a tree proves that." I chuckled and she laughed along with me.

"I know you're not, Eric. It'll happen _when_ we want it to."

"Alright. But there's no pressure. I know we haven't discussed our previous relationships, and you did let that little fact slip but…it's not a prominent thought of mine."

"Prominent? Oh, so you have thought about it huh?"

"That's a possibility, yes."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'll admit it."

"Well…I guess it's only fair to say that…it's been a thought of mine as well."

"Really?" I quirked my eyebrow and she smiled and looked down at her shoes.

"Yeah…besides I attacked you in the park so…I guess we're even."

"You mean until you attack me again?" I teased as I started walking again, but she caught up to me in no time as laced her arm through my own. I was happy that she was comfortable enough with me to do this.

"You know I'd hit you if you weren't so incredibly sexy. I mean-" She said and I held in a laugh. I'm positive she didn't mean to say all that and the face she made as she stopped walking proved it.

"You think I'm sexy?"

"I umm…well, come on you like…exude sex."

"I can't say I've heard that before."

"Not that's the only reason I'm after you, not that I'm after you, well…I mean I really like you and I've even dreamt of you-"

"You dream about me?" I was grinning fully now. I couldn't help it.

"What, no. Well, alright I may have had some dreams…I'm going to stop talking now."

She tried to escape me but I held onto her and said: "If it's any consolation, I happen to find you incredibly sexy." And she blushed a bit.

"You don't have to say that."

"But it's true. Unless if you prefer that I go back to calling you beautiful."

"Why are you so good to me?"

"I'm just acting how any man should. I do find you gorgeous, but I respect you and your wishes. But I don't have any trouble admitted that I'm incredibly attracted to you."

"Well…in that case…I think you're…very…sexy." she said and she held her head high at the end. I couldn't help but smile as I kissed her on her forehead.

"I'm glad we have that cleared up."

"And…you're beautiful too."

"I beg your pardon?" I inquired and she laughed at the dumbstruck expression that was undoubted plastered on my face.

"I know that's not customary but…that's what I think of you."

"No one's ever said to me before."

"I'm sure…you always call me beautiful and I wanted you to know that that's how I perceive you as well…not just sexy, which you _are,_ but-"

"No I understand." I said just before kissing her sweetly. "Now…how do you feel about museums?"

"Museums?"

"Yes…the Guggenheim specially."

"Oh I've always wanted to go there!" I swear she squealed.

"Good…I'll remember that for our next date."

"What?" She frowned a bit; she's too cute.

"Joking. Let's go."

"Oh you!"

She hit me on my shoulder lightly as I grabbed her hand and began walking. After awhile she leaned into me as I let go of her hand and brought it over her shoulders and she wrapped both of hers around my waist. I kissed her on her hair and I heard her let out a content sigh before letting out once of my own a spring breeze past us.

* * *

**A/N: AWWWW! Come on you know you want to say that after reading that little bit. Isn't Eric the best? I want him. Seriously, someone get me one. =) And F.Y.I…he likes to be called Captain Northman in the sac, where he just happens to be an animal. Grrr. lol I'm sure you can wait till Sookie experiences that right? Yes, you can? AWESOME! I hope you're not too upset that you didn't get the second date yet but...I started this when the new episode of TRUE BLOOD was only two hours away, and I was NOT writing and watching and the same time; Eric deserves ALL of my attention. lol Now leave me some review love and Captain Northman may show up wearing a certain outfit that lovingvikingeric told me about. ;) And for those of you that have yet to watch the new epi, I hope you enjoy it! I actually liked it!**


	6. Fever When You Touch Me

**A/N****: I know, I know…I suck. lol But you know the breakdown; real life is hectic. The internship I had this summer went over for two weeks (well for me and a few others anyway) and now, it has turned into a part-time job…and I started my Junior year of college and midterms are already here, so…I won't be making any promises on when I'll update, BUT I do promise that I will never abandon any of my stories and that I will see them through till the end. =) And after seeing the latest charity calendar for those sexy men in the NYFD, I had a sudden urge to write. Lol.**

**Not to mention the effery of True Blood ticked me off for a few episodes and I only had the love of Eric and Pam to win me over….and Russell. Love that crazy mofo just about as much as I loved Franklin. –sigh- Damn you ABalls. **

**Thank you, thank you for all the interest in this story and my other, BUT… **_**reviews**_** are what float my boat. lol Seriously, they're awesome. And, thank you to all the messages that you guys gave me encouraging me to continue with this story. As always, any and all mistakes are mine. Now without further interruption, I give you Captain Northman! YAY! =D**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own them. But I'd sure as hell like to ring Eric's siren**.

* * *

SPOV

I was happy. For the first time in years I was utterly, and truly happy as I continued to smile and hold onto Eric's hand. I was giddy with the fact that he was so comfortable with the contact and held onto it for all its worth. Our contact continued on as we fell into a comfortable silence while walking over to the train station in the gorgeous spring weather.

I knew it would be summer in just a matter of days and I couldn't wait. Not only would the weather change and the short-shorts, and bikini's would come out to play, but I was excited about being able to get some sunbathing in…I may even get Eric to lose his shirt again…though something told me I wouldn't have to try too hard for that to happen. Thoughts of his muscular, bare chest invaded my mind and held it captive before I heard his voice.

"You're smiling." He declared once we were sitting together on the train.

"I'm happy."

"Me too."

"Really? Would it uh…have anything to do with little ole' me?" I asked sheepishly.

"No…it has _everything_ to do with you."

I blushed instantly and I was sure that the color on my cheeks matched the color of the skimpy underwear I was sporting. We gave each other silly little grins and talked about mundane things the entire commute, though our walk towards the museum was filled with simplicity. Once we reached the museum and began looking at the works of art that were apart of this certain exhibit, he held me by the hand throughout, telling me all the details and little facts that he knew about either the pieces of artwork or the artists in the exhibition.

"So…are you into this short of stuff?" I questioned.

"Stuff?"

"You know…modern art and all that…_stuff_?" We both laughed at my choice of words.

"Not overly. I mean, there are some works that I enjoy but I wouldn't call myself a rabid fan of it."

"Interesting."

"How so?"

"Nothing, we're just finding out more about one another." I said with a smile. "But, do you like art in general?"

"Sure. The classics anyway; you know…Monet, Van Gough's _'Starry Night'_…I'm not a fan of Picasso though. What about you?"

"I always loved Greek and Egyptian art. I always found that topic to be incredibly interesting in any world history class I took. I even took an art history class in college as an elective that dealt solely on those subjects."

"Wow. Alright, what about you? Are you interested in all this modern art…_stuff_?"

"No, I mean…I like some of it and I've always wanted to come to this museum but, like you, it's not a passion of mine or anything."

"Interesting."

"Really? How so?" I asked, biting back my laughter but he let his wide grin spread across his face.

"Nothing. I'm just finding out more about you."

"Well…if you want to know something, all you have to do is ask."

"I'm not sure you'd want me to."

"Oh, boy." I said.

We had stopped in front of a certain piece of artwork and I'm positive Eric knew my statement was from his question, and not what we were viewing in front of us. I should've known that the serious conversations were bound to happen. However, I didn't expect them to arise so soon and in a museum no less. We had already talked out all the frilly things on the first date and had gotten them out in the open. Then of course, there was my lovely admission about my sex-life, to which I was sure his question was concerning.

"No pressure." He stated as he squeezed my hand.

"It's alright. We'd have discussions like these eventually."

"There is _some _truth in that statement, but I don't want to corner you into feeling like you have to answer me."

"Just…ask me. I know you want to. It's not a big deal, really."

"Alright then…I'll ask."

"Eric…just do it." I stated as I let go of his hands and resituated them upon my hips, waiting for the inevitable.

"Okay. Here I go…after some long internal deliberation, I can't bring myself to fathom how a woman like you _cannot_…prefer _'Babe I'm Gonna Leave You'_ over _'Kashmir'_. It just goes against nature."

"I uh…what?" I was absolutely dumbstruck.

"I'm sorry, but that song is easily one of their best, way better than _'Kashmir'_. I just don't understand how you can like it so much." He said with a grin that I wanted to smack of. Well…I wanted to kiss it off, but I would save that for later. Instead, I decided to play along.

"That's your question!"

"Of course…what else did you think I'd ask?" He lifted his brow.

"Seriously? _That_ is your question?" I stated once more in disbelief.

"Yes…I can honestly say that I was dumbfounded by that admission of yours."

"In that case, I'm sorry you were puzzled by my little admission, but…I can't help it. It's a good song." I told him with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Fine, I'll give you that, but it is not better than _'Babe I'm Gonna Leave You'_. It's just not." He told me in a serious tone.

"Come on, that song is a classic! It has such a great sound and beat to it! Besides…it's _longer_." I teased.

"Oh, sweetheart…it's not the length that counts; it's what you do in that time frame that matters."

"Well, what can I say? A girl likes what she likes." I said as I made sure to look over Eric while I said the words I had chosen.

"I bet. Just like the color red, right?"

"I beg your pardon?" I stated coyly as I bit my bottom lip.

"During our impromptu make-out session on the tree, I couldn't help but notice your choice of undergarments for your excursion today."

I couldn't help the sheepish grin that I sported. I had hoped that he would like my choice. I just didn't expect him to view them so soon. It didn't matter though; I had gotten what I wanted…though a part of me just wanted more. I didn't allow myself to overanalyze anything. I had never wanted to be with a person more, not even with my previous boyfriend. And he was my everything. With Eric, I felt primal. I could lose myself in him.

"Hmm…what a coincidence."

"A coincidence, huh? It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the fact that red is my favorite color?" He pondered as he began walking towards me, causing me to back myself into a corner. Then there was the fact that I had just noticed that we were all alone in this particular section of the exhibit.

"Oh yeah…that _is_ your favorite color…huh, I must've forgotten. After all, getting you all hot and bothered wasn't my intention when I put on this little old thing." I told him as my back finally came into contact with the corner of the walls.

"Well…from what I've seen…it was not little nor was it old. But I only had a short glance. Perhaps you're right."

"Hmm, maybe…you should take another a look."

"I don't know. I wouldn't want you to mistake my intentions. Besides…I'm a patient man."

"And what if I weren't a patient woman?"

"Patience is a _virtue_, lover."

"_Lover_? I think I like that."

"Good."

I managed to smile at him before savoring the taste of his lips. I'm sure I would never tire of him. He had his own distinctive taste, and it was sinfully delicious as his luscious lips continued to press against my own as his tongue artfully teased my lower lip before nibbling at it a bit. I was enthralled in everything that he was made up of. I allowed myself to simply feel as I ran my fingertips through his hair and brought his body flush against my own. I felt wild and uninhibited as I wantonly rubbed myself against him, bringing my thigh up over his hip as I sought out some sort of friction from his body. I swear I heard him growl before I felt his hand at my hips, painfully embedding his fingers into me as he allowed our lower halves to move on their own accord. It felt incredible. It was amazing and my heart was beating a mile a minute…then it all stopped.

"What? What happened? What is it?" I whined frantically. I didn't like the fact his lips were no longer on my own. But, if the bulge in his pants that I had been rubbing up against was an indication of how much he liked our ministrations, then I didn't have anything to worry about.

"We have to stop." He was out of breath. I guess that made me feel a bit better.

"Why?"

"Because you deserve better than some…dry-humping session in the corner of an exhibit at the Guggenheim."

"Well…what if I wanted that?" I asked shyly.

"Well if that were the case…we'd have to save that for the date when we go out to the Museum of Sex."

He gleamed wickedly at me and I felt all sorts of things below the proverbial belt. A slew of things ran through my head once I fully processed what he had said…one of them entailed if what he said were actually true, was there an _actual_ museum like that? _Would_ he take me there? And if it did exist, why hadn't I heard of it before? It was surely something that Amelia would've heard of, and therefore, _taken_ me to.

"Come along, lover. Let's get you fed." He told me and brought me out of my musings as he held my hand and led me out of the museum.

"So…would you?"

"Take you out to dinner? Yes?" He genuinely looked confused and that caused me to laugh.

"No, I'm not talking about that. I was talking about…the _other_…thing you mentioned."

"I honestly have no idea what you're alluding to."

"The…other museum."

"Oh…that? I'm sorry if I offended you. I wasn't exactly thinking after our little activity back there."

"I'm not offended. I was just…wondering of you would."

"Do you want to?" he laughed.

"What? No, I mean…I don't know…have you ever been there?"

"I haven't. Though Tray and I did pass it by once. Surprisingly enough, its over on Fifth Avenue. Tray did go there once, and had some interesting things to say about it. Honestly Sookie, I wasn't thinking. It just slipped out with what was happening and _where_ it was happening. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"I'm fine Eric. Honestly, I was just wondering that's all."

"Questioning my sex preferences are you?"

"What? No!" I said right away.

"All you have to do is ask."

"I just don't want to pry…it none of my business how many…_people_ you've been with."

"_People_? As in both genders?" He smiled. "Not that I have anything against it but…I'm only a lover of the ladies, and the amount of women I've slept with can be counted on two hands. Not everyone experiments in college."

"Oh I didn't mean to insinuate that you did! I mean, I sure didn't! Hell…I've only been with one man in my entire life, you'd only be the second!"

Foot. Insert. Into. Damn. Mouth. I seriously need a brain filter, or one with a faster speed. Eric smiled sweetly at me, but all I wanted to do was crawl inside myself and wilt away. I can't believe I keep telling him things like that in such a manner. I'm sure Amelia would have a riot over the situation once I told her.

I managed not to say anything overtly embarrassing as we made our way to dinner. I loved that Eric was so sweet with me. He never pried for more information on topics that I wasn't ready to discuss, and I gave him the same courtesy. After all, it was only fair. We both knew we had things to discuss, but neither of us wanted to bring it up. We just wanted to enjoy ourselves for a little while more. We were only on our second date, I think the postponement of heavy topics was allowed. All too soon the sun had set and before I knew it, Eric was escorting me home. Then we were right back on my front step.

"I had a really good time tonight." I offered.

"So did I."

"Can I be…completely serious for one moment here?"

"Of course."

"I like you." I admitted and he gave me a brilliant grin.

"And I like you Sookie Stackhouse. And I would like to continue to see you. So…would you like to go out with me for a third date?"

"I would like that very much, yes."

"Good."

"Now…would you like to come inside for a bit?"

"That's alright. I'm sure Amelia doesn't want the extra company at this time of night."

"She texted me earlier in the day…she's staying with Tray."

"Is that so?" And up went the eyebrow.

"Yes Captain Northman, it is."

"Why Ms. Stackhouse, if I didn't know any better…I'd say you were trying to lure me into your home. Is that what you're doing?"

"Maybe…is it working?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"You." He said. His playful tone gone.

"Me? I don't understand."

"I was honest with you earlier when I said that I'm not only after one thing. I'm not expecting anything. If you want, I'll kiss you goodnight right now and call you tomorrow about our next date."

"I want you…to come inside."

We didn't say anything. Instead I unlocked my door and linked my hands with his as I led him inside. I knew my devious roommate was up to something when she so quaintly texted me that I'd have the entire brownstone to myself tonight. And at this moment I wanted to kiss her. Once again Eric had proven to me that he was the epitome of chivalry. Every time he reminded me that he wasn't after me just for sex only made me want to jump him even more.

So instead, I settled for pushing him down on the couch and sitting right down on his lap before pulling his lips against my own. I had figured that he wouldn't want to go to my bedroom right away, so I thought the couch would be a safe bet. And what a bet it was. Eric reacted instantly and was bucking his hips up against my own as I frantically rubbed up against him, moaning into his mouth, biting and suckling at his lips as he reciprocated my actions. I was losing myself in his touch as his large hands rubbed at my hips and up my back before sinuously massing my shoulders as I moved faster. I was wild and crazy as I sought out the skin at his neck while his hands once again settled on my hips. But I wanted more. So I took his hands and placed them where I wanted them.

To say that Eric was shocked was an understatement, but he quickly put his hands to good use massaging my breasts and tweaking my nipples through the fabrics of my dress. I put my own hands to good use as they found refuge under his shirt, feeling out the contours of his muscles. If I could, I'd spend hours raking my hands and nails up and down his chest, but instead I settled for this very moment. Things were progressing quickly and before I knew it, Eric placed me on my back. We didn't loose contact for very long, because the next thing I knew, he was pulling at my dress and revealing my bra before creating intoxicating feelings as he put his mouth to work.

He suckled and nipped at me with his teeth as I writhed underneath him. I didn't know why I had waited this long. Why _we_ had waited this long. I should've taken him to bed after that first date. But I stopped thinking once one of his large settled over my stomach. He stopped his actions long enough to look me in the eyes and question my state. Instead if verbally answering him, I unzipped his jeans and slowly lowered my hand down until I enclosed him. He sighed and rested his head in the crock of my neck as I finally got over the size of him and began to slide my hand up and down his length once I had rubbed the tip of head. His guttural moan made me move my hand even faster before Eric's hand did some exploring of its own. Two single fingers dove under my underwear and slowly traced the outlines of my lower lips before stopping on those bundle of nerves and circling in various speeds.

I was panting loudly. I'm sure I said some things as well. He continued to flick and tug at my clit as my hips kept bouncing off the couch, wanting him to continue to touch me. Then he finally pushed a single finger inside me and I stilled as my back arched. I couldn't hear anything, I couldn't see anything. I could only feel. He allowed me to get used to the feel of him before pushing in a second finger and slowly pulling them in an out of me. I had finally remembered that I had Eric in my hand and started moving my hand in earnest; Eric upped his ante as well, and it soon became a race to see who could get whom to finish first. He began circling those fingers of his as his thumb circled my clit and put pressure on it as I kept working my hand. But the bastard proved to bed the victor as soon as he bit my nipple and tugged at it, finally letting it go once he had given it a good tug. I screamed and swore as my hips met his hands as they continued before I felt him swell and release in my hands. I had the stupidest grin on my face when Eric looked up at me. He had one as well. Then they went away as soon as we heard his cell phone go off.

"Fuck me!" Eric cursed.

"I wish." I whispered as we quickly set ourselves to rights.

"It's the firehouse." He began to explain.

"Eric, its fine."

"I'm so sorry. I really don't want to take this call but-"

"Eric, really…take it. Its comes along with the job right?"

He finally did as I asked and answered the call as he awkwardly walked out to the foyer while he gave whomever interrupted us an earful. I was still reeling down from my orgasmic high as I patted down my hair. I felt that my cheeks were flushed and I didn't even want to think about the mess I looked like. Thankfully, I didn't spend too much time dwelling on it, because Eric chose that moment to reenter the living room. And his face spoke volumes.

"You have to go, don't you?" I said as I walked up to him.

"Sookie, I'm so sorry. I know this isn't the way to end a date but…I have to."

"It's alright…I guess I just have to get used to it now that we've established that we want to keep seeing each other."

"It won't always be like this, but this is an exception."

"You don't need to make excuses, Eric. Go…they need you."

"But I want to be here with you."

"Well if you're a good firefighter, I may just think of ways for that to become a reality."

He gave me a smile and a quick peck on the lips before hightailing it out of my front door. I felt a little ache as soon as I heard the door slam and was left wondering how many more times we would be interrupted by Eric's profession.

* * *

**A/N****: Don't kill me! But seriously, did you think I'd give in so soon? Lol. Nope. Alright! There you have it! Hopefully you enjoyed it! I honestly don't know when I'll update this again; I'd seriously need someone to hound me daily or make sure that I devote at least an hour to writing during my free time. Lol. Not to mention that I need to update my other story first, but at least these two are a step closer to knocking boots right? =D **

**And for those of you naughties wondering, YES that is an ACTUAL museum. I posted up pictures on my Twitter to prove it. Lol. My best friends took me there last May for my birthday, and I honestly had fun. Actually, it was very interesting. Just don't take the kiddies there. Lol. **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **Later Lovelies****


	7. Simmering Embers

**A/N: I have no excuses. BUT, if I did…could I say that the semester ending mixed up with the holidays completely threw me in for a tail-spin, would you be forgiving? =D**

**But if any of you lovelies read my other story, you know the deal. And I will either start giving teasers or hints are where's the story is going as a little 'Thank You' to those lovelies that review, instead of just lurk and hurt me so. =) So let me know what you want, and you'll be sure to get it with the next chapter!**

**And rejoice! I have a fcuk-awesome beta now, that goes by the name of MellyKen over on the twitter, where I spend a majority of my time…sad, I know.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own them. But I'd sure as hell like to ring Eric's siren.**

* * *

SPOV

I tried to get my breathing back to normal even though Eric had been gone for over twenty minutes. I was more than flustered and kept patting down my hair and touching my cheeks with my cool palms to try and get them to simmer down a bit. My heart kept banging against my chest even though I was taking deep breaths. I was finally put at ease fifteen minutes later when I got a text message from Eric telling me he was okay; there was a huge fire by some townhouses across the way that he had to oversee. It then struck me than I had been worried over Eric. In fact, I don't think that truly conveyed my feelings. I was terrified that something might happen to him. My feelings made me think about what the hell I had been thinking getting frisky with a fireman in the first place. I quickly texted back a reply, but before I could dive too deep within my own thoughts Amelia barged through the door.

"Hey!"

"Amelia, are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just a bit peeved that my date got caught short. But…they're firefighters. What are ya gonna do?"

"Yes. They are firefighters."

"That's what I just said. Are _you_ okay?"

"Sure. I'm fine."

I lied. I know what I am; I know what I'm not. I'm not Amelia. I have a tendency to wear my heart on my sleeves, I worry. I'm the dependable one. I'm the friend that you could count on to be the designated driver if need be. That didn't mean I never had fun, because I did. I knew how to let go. But what I didn't know was how to deal with the fact that the man I found myself caring about risked his life everyday. I bolted to the kitchen and reached for the hard liquor we kept in the house and poured myself a drink.

"Okay then. Don't drink all the rum there, Jack Sparrow. Despite the recent heat wave…this is not the Caribbean." Amelia tried, and failed, to put me at ease.

"It's Captain." I said out of the blue.

"What?"

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow. If you're going to make a movie reference, make sure it's right. Especially when it concerns Johnny, you know I'm a big fan of his."

"Oh yeah. You've lost it."

"I told you I'm fine." I told her as I chugged back the rest of my drink and poured out another one.

"Alright. Lay it on me. What's wrong? What did Eric do?"

"He didn't do anything. He's perfect."

"Uh huh." Amelia said as she took a seat on the counter and looked at me.

"I'm serious. He's kind, and gentle and warm. He's a great kisser and he has the most…beautiful blue eyes that I could stare into for hours."

"Sweet. Not to mention poetic and clichéd. So what's the problem?"

"The problem is what he chooses to do for a living."

"But you knew this already Sookie. Or did you think he rode on the back of that big shiny red fire-engine for the hell of it?"

"It didn't really seep in until tonight. He's a firefighter, Amelia. Literally! He fights fires! He goes into life threatening situations. That's his job!" My voice rose as it finally all came crashing down on me. "What the hell have I been thinking Ames?"

"You weren't thinking. You were following your heart."

"I was following my libido, not my heart!"

"Is that so bad?"

"Yes, dammit. I am not you!" I immediately regretted what I said, though she didn't even seemed phased.

"I know that, Sookie."

"Amelia…I am so sorry. You know you're my best friend and I love you-"

"Sook…it's fine. Hell, I know how I am. And truth be told, I'm fine with it. I'm still young, and I have a great place, I have my health and some great friends. I choose to enjoy myself however I see fit for the time being. But not everyone chooses to live their life this way. I know this. I know that's not you."

"Amelia, I…I didn't mean it. You're my best friend."

"I know. And I know you're freaking out right now and there's a lot going through your head so I won't hold it against you...for now." She said with a smile.

"No. It's not okay. I don't have an excuse."

"Would you get over this?"

"No, I am so...so sorry."

"Geez Stackhouse. Give it a rest? There's not a single malicious bone in you. I know you're just a little off at the moment. But if it'll get you to stop apologizing, you can make me some of those red-velvet cupcakes of yours and we'll call it even. Deal?"

"Deal."

Amelia hopped off the counter and gave me a hug. Of course she used it as a distraction to grab the glass of liquor I was nursing, along with the bottle. I kept protesting but she kept reminding me liquor and I aren't the best of friends and shouldn't be spending too much time with one another. That, and she kept wanting to know what was going on.

"I told you already." I said.

"No, you didn't. You just sprouted off some about Eric being a firefighter…and if you did I have to admit that I wasn't really paying attention."

"What?"

"Well, you mentioned Jack Sparrow-"

"Uh, it's Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow and _you _were the one to bring him up."

"Yeah I know but, after you said 'Captain' I kind of started daydreaming a little bit there."

"Nice. Really."

"Yeah I think so."

"You are too much." I said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I know. But that's why you need me. So use me. I got a life time of knowledge."

"Alright Yoda."

"Eww. Do not make me that little green thing. If you're going to do that to me, at least make me the chick that makes out with Hayden Christensen."

"I still don't understand your fascination with him."

"Neither do I."

"Mkay then. It just finally hit me that…Eric puts his life in danger almost every single day. And you know me, Ames. I don't do anything halfway. Hell, I've already started caring for the man."

"I'm not going to even ask you if you see this developing into something more."

"It kind of already has."

"Really? Give me details!" She practically jumped with excitement.

"Well…we just agreed that we would like to see more of each other…and….well-"

"Yesssss?" She drew out the word as I fidgeted with what I was about to say.

"Well you see we just…_may_ have…gone there." I say in a muted tone.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Hmm?" I acted dumb. I wasn't even going to try and deny it.

"I think you said something about…going somewhere. Now I'm just trying to figure out which base Eric reached because knowing you, he didn't circle home and score."

"You know, I hate that you use that metaphor when you don't even watch baseball."

"Stop changing the subject Stackhouse. Or else I'll tell you all about Tray's grooming habits."

"Okay! Gosh, we…ugh. Fine. We…exchanged…hands. Happy? I said it. I gave him a hand job and he was very attentive to my needs as well and if we weren't interrupted by his job, who knows where it would've went?"

"I am so proud of you! Look at you almost sexing up the fireman on only the second date! Ugh…I'm like a proud mom or something."

"Eww."

"Shut up. So…did you two swap the 'I want you to be my boyfriend/girlfriend' thing?"

"What? No, we've only been out on two dates."

"But that's where it's going to go eventually. I know you too well."

"Yeah well…I have some serious thinking to do."

"Don't over think this. You might let something great slip through your hands."

"I know, but…I really have to decide if this is worth continuing."

"Can't you just have sex with him and call it a day? I just wanted you to get laid, not give yourself an aneurism thinking over your life plans!"

"I know. I love you for butting in and being worried about me but…that's just not me."

"Yeah, well…one of us has to be the wicked one."

"And you do it so well."

"Thank you! That's the nicest thing you've said all day!"

I laughed at Amelia's ability to get to me relax. I don't even want to think about what I would've done without her after all these years. She always set me straight and left me with things to ponder after our conversations. That night, she gave me a much needed break. I did have some things I needed to think over where Eric was concerned. I did like the man, and even after our short time together, I know I wouldn't want anything to happen to him. Now I just had to decide if potentially putting my heart on the line was worth it.

…~~*~~… ...~~*~~... ...~~*~~~…

EPOV

I hated that I had to leave Sookie in that position, but it just had to be done; I had to leave her even though I didn't want to. Work called, and when there's a fire blazing, demolishing people's livelihood and their memories…you can't just politely ask the fire to put itself out because you want to continue with your date. She seemed understanding, but I had gone through this a time or two. Everything's peachy until too many dates get interrupted. Sookie didn't seem the type, but I readied myself if I got that call saying that she didn't think this was going to work out. I had been on the site for a few minutes before I decided that I should at least let her know that I was alright. To say that I was elated that I received a text message from her only seconds later asking me to be careful would be an understatement.

"Hey Captain! The fire's finally starting to die down." Tray yelled over all the noise.

"Alright. I still want to men on that hose, concentration on the roof. I don't want it to flair up now that we've got it under control."

"Will do." Tray got to work, but one everything had settled and the fire had been put out, he found his way back to me.

"What's the assessment on the damage?"

"Well it won't collapse, but there's going to be some major repair."

"Okay, well the fire marshal and inspectors will be here in the morning."

"You think it was arson?"

"Possibly. That much damage wouldn't have been possibly, and that fast without a bit of accelerant."

"You'll have all the reports and facts as soon as they're done."

"Thank you."

"So…I was just wondering about some stuff."

"Very eloquent Lieutenant. And what 'stuff' were you wondering about?"

"I _was _going to ask you how things are going with Sookie."

"Now's not the time."

"Everything is under control here. Don't think I didn't notice you ship out a text message

awhile ago."

"That's none of your of business."

"Alright. If you don't want to give up any details I'll let it go…until we get back to the firehouse. Besides, _all _the guys are dying to know who's your new girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"But you want her to be."

"I want to talk to Sookie, and only Sookie, about the status of our relationship during the proper times, get my drift Lieutenant?"

"Yes sir."

Tray huffed and walked away as I stood idly by and went back to work. It wasn't that I wouldn't talk to him eventually, it just wasn't the time nor the place to discuss certain things. Right now my sole focus was on making sure this fire stood out. I didn't have time to think about Sookie and what would become of us. I had to stay focused; my job didn't allow for careless errors, that's how injuries, or worse, occurred and I didn't want to lose the lives of any of my men…or my own. Once things settled back down and we were back at the firehouse, I found Tray in the kitchen making some sandwiches.

"Want one?" Tray asked.

"If by one, you mean four…then yes." I said as I lowered the straps of my suspenders and let them idly hang by my sides as I took a seat at the table.

"So…if I asked about Sookie now, would you bite my head off?"

"No. You just need to remember that when we are at work and we have a job to do…I'm your superior, I'm not your friend. I want your sole focus on your duties when we're working. Outside of that, I don't give a damn what you do as long as you respect me."

"Whatever you say dad."

"Jackass." I said with a stifled laugh as Tray finished the sandwiches and set them on the table.

"So, what's up with you and Sookie?"

"What's up with you and Amelia?"

"Do you _really_ want to know?"

"Nope."

"Figured. You were never one to give up details, were you?"

"It's called a private-life for a reason. That and I don't want to know your favorite moves. I'd rather safe myself the emotional scars."

"You're no fun."

"Shut up." I laughed.

"On a more serious note…how are things?"

"They're progressing."

"That's it? That's all you're giving me?"

"What do you want? We've only been on two dates, one of which was cut short tonight."

"So what do you mean by progress."

"After I brought her home, we agreed that we wanted to go on another date and that our feelings were mutual."

"So you're exclusive and all that?"

"I don't exactly see Sookie dating multiple men at a time, and I'm not into the whole…open relationship."

"Says the guy who's never been in one."

"Yeah, says the guy who's never been in a steady relationship."

"That's not true, there was Tracy."

"You're right, I'm sorry. Being someone's boyfriend for a solid week makes you an expert at it all."

"Give me a break, our names practically rhymed! Not to mention she was planning our wedding and giving names to children that didn't even exist."

"I told you not to go home with her, but you never do listen."

"If you're so smart, how come you're not calling Sookie right now and asking her why you're dying to know?"

"It's the middle of the night Tray!"

"Excuse, excuses. You're going to drive yourself crazy not knowing if today's little stunt gave her a rude awakening."

"So you mean to tell me that Amelia has no problem with your chosen profession."

"No. She thinks I look hot in my uniform. She made me keep on my helmet and all while we're at it sometimes."

"I didn't need to know that."

"Well…our job did bother her tonight. But that's only because I was right in the middle of giving it to her in the-"

"Tray!"

"What?"

"Please skip that part, will you?"

"Fine. She just didn't enjoy stopping in the middle of sex."

"Have you even discussed with her what it entails to be with a firefighter?"

"It's not like I'm marrying her. Hell, she isn't even my girlfriend!"

"So, you see this going nowhere?"

"I don't know. But until it does, I'm just going to enjoy what we have."

"Which is?"

"Sex. Lots of it. Which is what you should be doing with Sookie."

"I apologize that I actually enjoy the woman's company and want to get to know her before anything happens."

"You should be ashamed."

"You should be clipped."

"I may just do that. Remember when that crazy chick Marci thought she was pregnant?"

"What is it with you and crazy women?"

"I attract them like a magnet. It's both a blessing and a curse."

"You have issues."

I didn't talk any more as I volunteered to clean the kitchen while Tray got some shut eye. I didn't mind it. I liked the quiet. It helped me think. And at the moment, my thoughts were on Sookie. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was well past three, and Sookie would undoubtedly be asleep; it seemed as if our whirlwind weekend ended. I didn't want to risk waking her considering that she most likely had work tomorrow, so I decided that I'd call her in the afternoon, preferably while she was on her lunch break. Once all the dishes were dried and the counters were wiped clean I set out for the showers; I kept thinking about her throughout. Normally when a man thinks about a woman during a shower, he's in a certain state, but my mind was too preoccupied with more important things that rubbing one out. Once I finished everything that needed to be done, the sun had started to rise. I hadn't even caught a wink of shut eye, but I was fine. Truth be told, I could go days without any sleep if need be. I finally decided that seven o'clock in the morning was a perfect time to text Sookie, so I did. Needless to say, I was shocked when I saw her name flashing on my cell-phone a minute later.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Did I wake you?"

"No, I usually wake up a little early to eat breakfast. Actually I was just about to make some when I got your text saying that we needed to talk."

"Oh, I didn't mean right away. I just thought you'd get it and call me later."

"It's fine; I'm up now. What did you want to talk about?"

"Actually I think this is something that should be discussed face to face. Can I take you out to lunch?"

"Face to face? What are you calling it quits on this before it starts?"

"What? No. Why? Are you?"

"No! That's not…" She sighed heavily and took some time before she started up again,

"I'm just wondering where's your head at. That's all."

"I'm sorry. There's just some things we need to talk about before one, or both of us get in too deep."

"This is about last night, isn't it?"

"Partially, yes."

"Well what do you need to say?"

"I'd rather talk to you in person, if that's okay…besides, it gives me an excuse to see you again."

"You're too sweet. But you don't need an excuse…I want to see you again too."

"Yeah, well…I wasn't too sure about that after last night."

"I thought on that too. I won't lie about it."

"That's why I think we should talk later on…if you're not busy that is."

"Okay…well can you sneak away for an hour?"

"Yeah, I'll be able to meet you. Just tell me when and where."

"Alright. I guess we could meet by Byrant Park? We can grab something quick and take a stroll around one? Is that good for you?"

"It's perfect. I'll see you later."

"I can't wait."

"Me neither. Have a good day at work Sookie."

"I'll try. Bye."

I ended the call and watched the sun take its place in the sky for a few more minutes before deciding that I should at least get some hours of sleep underneath my belt. and when I closed my eyes, I felt oddly optimistic that everything would work out. And that was the first time I dreamt of Sookie Stackhouse.

* * *

**A/N: Once again. I am sorry about the delay in updates. I did miss Captain Northman and his hose. -le sigh- Isn't he yummy? I want one…I did come close last week when I saw some really sexy, and yes I mean SEXY not even cute, firemen when I went on lunch break in the city. I damn near tackled one of them. I wanted to take a picture of them, but was too busy undressing them with my eyes that I fumbled with my camera phone. Needless to say, I, nor my mother who was with me, was not happy. I am ashamed. **hangs head****

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **Later Lovelies****


	8. Sex On Fire

**A/N: I'm sorry. Well…that's a damn lie. I'm not really sorry. If some of you are completely scandalized by what happens in this chapter, then I ask you to divert whatever feelings you have, unless good feelings because I want those, to those ladies on twitter. I was in a mood; they took advantage, and I caved. I can't be strong all the time. Besides, Captain Northman is HAWT and I was having some dreams and certain people capitalized on them! They know who they are! -_-**

* * *

EPOV

I had barely gotten any sleep as I found myself waiting for Sookie's phone call. I tried to rest, but my mind wasn't letting me. I kept thinking about where Sookie and I would stand after today's talk. I had gone over every plausible outcome in my head, and I had to admit…I didn't like a few of them. I kept pacing the sidewalk by Bryant Park and took in the crowds and all the scenery and sounds of the season as I thought about us. _Us_. What the hell were we anyways? Did I like her? Yes. And I wanted to keep on seeing her. Sookie was the type of girl you settled down with, and I _did_ want that in my life…one day.

"Eric!" I heard.

"Hey Sookie." I said as I took her in.

I really did love her little collection of sundresses, and this one was no exception as it hugged her perfectly. We looked at one another for the briefest of seconds before we kissed. It wasn't as heated or passionate as the ones we'd shared while we were alone, but it was more than enough. I loved the feel of her lips, more importantly I loved the fact that she didn't hesitate to kiss me.

"I thought you were going to call me?" I asked.

"Sorry; I left the office a little earlier than I had planned. Have you been waiting long?"

"No". _Yes_. Just thirty minutes. I may have gotten here a bit early.

"I have to admit that…I'm nervous."

"Me too."

"Alright. Just lay it on me."

"Oh, umm…don't you want to grab some lunch first?"

"Not really. I don't think I could really focus on eating when I feel like there's millions of butterflies inside me. Not to mention that it'd be incredibly awkward if we decided to end this."

"Sookie…look…that's not-"

"It's okay, Eric. Just…let's talk about this, alright?"

"Fine. Lets find a place to sit down in the park."

She weaved her fingertips through mine and we took a short stroll through the park and found a spot. To anyone else, we looked like your average couple, never mind the fact that this thing we had going could end before it even really began. In fact, we passed an older couple along the route and they gave us approving nods; yeah…right. Because we were so stable at the moment. We finally sat down but we didn't say anything for awhile. Instead we looked around us while she settled into me as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"I know we've only known each other for a short time and we have some things to figure out…but I want this. I want to try and give this a go. I think we could really be something. Even if it does run its course eventually." She announced.

"I want it too."

"Good, we're on the same page."

"Yes, but now comes the part that may make you rethink being with me."

"Eric…I'll admit that after you left me last night…I did freak out a bit."

"I'm not surprised." I said right away.

"Don't be that like that."

"I didn't mean to sound like…I apologize. I just know that this is a deal breaker for some women. That's all."

"It may have been if Amelia didn't talk some sense into me. And I'm sorry for even thinking about it. But…your job is dangerous. You run into burning buildings while a sane person runs out of them."

"I love my job, Sookie. Believe me, there have been times when I think that it'd be better if I were a lawyer or ran a business but…that's not me. That's not who I am. I knew what I was doing when I took this job."

"Why did you? I mean…sure, when boys are young they may say they're going to become a cop or a firefighter but…it's rare that they actually go through with it."

"I became a firefighter…because the woman I loved died in one when I was a teenager. And from then on…I promised myself if I could prevent anyone from feeling that pain…I would."

"Eric, I didn't…I am so sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"It's okay. I would've told you eventually. Crazy isn't it?"

"What?"

"How I can be so passionate…and in love with my job when it destroyed something I loved."

"No. It's not crazy at all." She reassured me and she held onto me tighter.

"You know…there was this huge fire once, years ago. Tons of firehouses had to be called in; there were engines from all over, you'd think there was this huge disaster."

"Was it?"

"It turned out to be a slew of these…old factories down by the water, you know the ones that have been around for decades? They were burning down. We were there for hours, but…we couldn't do anything. No one was hurt and it was a lost cause. There was too much damage and we couldn't get a handle on it despite all the manpower we had so…we had to let it burn. So…I stayed there…to the break of dawn and watched this massive fire engulf these monstrous structures. And the only thing I thought as the sun came up in hues of blue and pink, reds and oranges was…this is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. That's who I am, Sookie. I am a firefighter. And nothing is going to change that."

"I don't want to change you."

"Are you sure about that? Do you want to date a firefighter? Do you want that relationship; can you be that girlfriend? Can you handle that?"

"I want…to be your girlfriend. I want you."

"Well, lover…that is the best damn thing I've heard all day."

She was a breath of fresh air in the sordid summer heats that threatened to suffocate the senses. For an entire month Sookie and I focused on us and our relationship. We had opened up to one another and actually talked; we listened to one another. She told me about her first and only relationship while I told her about mine and the only one that truly mattered…till now. We spoke about almost everything. We talked about our childhoods and our families. As it is, we were both lucky enough to come from semi-normal families. I only say semi-normal because of a few questionable situations on the parts of our parents.

Sookie and I spent as much time together as our jobs allowed, and I was never called away from our dates again, though we knew it was a definite possibility. Needless to say, I was excited to see her anytime I could. So when we set up a date for tonight I was ecstatic. Of course that feeling was magnified tenfold when Sookie opened up her door in her underwear…well…she did have on a robe on too.

SPOV

I wasn't going to lie and say that I hadn't thought about Eric's safety throughout the month we were dating. He's my boyfriend, of course I'm going to worry. There was even a time when I had terrible nightmares that I received a phone call from the hospital saying that the doctors had tried everything they could do, but they couldn't save him; I dreamt about that for an entire week…I hated it. I stopped myself from going down that path as I sipped on my juice in the kitchen on an early Friday morning.

"Hey you. Looking forward to getting out from Sophie-Anne's crotch for the weekend?" My lovely roommate asked as she came in.

"Good morning Amelia."

"At least today is pay day. How long will you go without spending a good portion of that on shoes?

"Okay, for one…you should be talking, you spend a ridiculous amount on new clothes you don't need every week, and two…I'll have you know that I've been a good girl lately."

I defended myself. Besides…I had been buying _other_ things.

"Well, I'll have you know that _I_ know you've been a bad girl with Eric lately. And soon you're going to go all the way." She smiled evilly.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I came home early one day and heard you and Eric fooling around. But I know it was nothing serious because that doctor's visit I reminded you about was a month ago…you know. The time it takes for certain birth controls to take affect."

"As if you're not happy that I'll finally be having sex again."

"Uh, hell yeah! You know what? I actually think I'm happier for Eric. That poor Captain needs to get some."

"You are the world's best friend." I deadpanned.

"Are you going to make him stay in those firemen suspenders? Ugh, I love that. Especially when Tray leaves on his firemen hat and then takes me right in the-"

"Amelia! Not this early in the morning. I beg you. I just finished eating."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're no fun. You're my best friend; my BFF. You're supposed to want to know all these details, we're supposed to share."

"Not every little thing Amelia."

"But I like details."

"But _I _don't want to hear about the color of the vein, or how it leads under the man's dick!" I said and threw my hand over my mouth. I had never been that crude.

"Did you just say dick?" Amelia smiled.

"No." I jumped up and left the kitchen and headed for my bedroom. I was determined to get dressed for work and get this day over with, but of course…I was followed.

"Yes you did! What's next? Are you actually going to start calling Eric's cock a…dare I say it? A cock!"

"Stop it! You know I'm not crazy about those words."

"Unless you're calling someone by one of them."

"Yeah, you're being a dick right now." I smiled and picked out a summer dress.

"Man, you need to get laid."

"Well, I will if you stop talking long enough for me to ask you to spend the night's at Tr-"

"Done!"

"What? You didn't even let me ask."

"Sweetie…it's been two damn years! I'm seriously worried that it won't work anymore!"

"Well thank you for being so interested in my damn vagina!"

"Someone has to be. Now, what are you going to do?"

"Oh I have something planned."

And that's how I ended up in this little red number and a matching satin robe. Hell, I even painted my nails red. It was his favorite color after all. The underwear, if I could call it that since it barely covered anything, was about as sheer and lacy as you could get. And my ladies were spilling out of these so called "bra's" that I had bought. But it was all worth it as I took in the sight of Eric's stunned expression as he looked over my attire.

"Well aren't you going to come inside?"

"Umm…" he started as he licked his lips, "I'm getting there."

"You already are by the looks of it." I teased him as I looked down at his pants. "You know, it may be night time but…I'm pretty sure that if I stand in the door like this any longer that I'll be arrested or something."

"Yeah, sorry." He replied before he finally stepped inside the door. He may have been shocked when I grabbed his 'package'. "Hel-lo."

"Hello, indeed. I missed you."

"Sookie…what-?"

"I think it's time we take that next step in our relationship…don't you?"

"If you want to wait I will."

"What do you think? But you are incredibly sweet for offering."

His back was almost flush against the door, so I may have given him a little push. I was more than ready for Eric. We were always physically attracted to one another, that was never a problem. The problem was, I wanted to know him better. We wanted to know each other better. And he was a true gentleman. He never pushed me for anything more than I was ready to give, and after that discussion in the park that day, I jumped on the bandwagon and got the Depo Provera shot. I knew Eric was clean; he hadn't been with anyone for a while, so I wanted nothing between us this first time. I took off the robe and stood before him as he savored me. Actually, he looked like he wanted to devour me as I started rubbing up against him. I let my hands wander and placed my lips just around his; I hovered above them and kissed everywhere but the place he wanted.

"Well…should we move this upstairs?" I asked him.

His breathing was labored and he got a wild look in his eyes that was stirring things in me I hadn't felt for years…only this was better by ten fold. He smiled at me. It was wicked. It was full of promises of what was to come. He leaned towards me but teased me. He kissed my neck in a certain spot that had me swooning. His hands cupped my breasts as his thumbs flicked over my nipples through the fabric of my bra before roughly gripping my hips as his hands continued their way down. He cupped me as he brought our lower halves together. Oh boy. He was big, and I had been out of commission for years. I was panting as he continued to tease me before he did something I'm sure was only seen in the movies. He was a fireman after all. So I shouldn't have been surprised when he lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder in a firemen's carry…but I was. But more importantly, I couldn't wait to feel him inside me.

He walked into my bedroom with frustratingly slow strides before putting me down so I could look up at him. He smirked at me before we resumed kissing and he put his tongue to work. I couldn't wait to see what else the thing could do.

"Dammit." He said as he stopped abruptly.

"What? What's wrong."

"I didn't plan this."

"I know. I did."

"No, I…I don't have anything."

"I don't-"

"Protection, Sookie. I don't have any on me."

"Oh. Well, if that's all you're worried about, you can stop now and keep on kissing me."

"Sookie-"

"It's okay. We're covered."

"Really?" He asked with an amused tone.

"Yep. I mean…I know you're clean and you _really_ know I'm clean considering I haven't been with a man in two years, hell you're only the second man, so…we're good to go. I mean, that's if you want to, wait…do you want to? I mean, I'm practically forcing myself on you and…"

"You're incredibly sexy when you make yourself nervous."

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"Stop it. I want you." He looked at me and I melted.

"Well then…that's exactly what you'll get."

He moved to kiss me, but instead I dodged out of the way and went behind him. I made him face the mirror in my room as I unbuttoned his shirt slowly while reaching up and tugging at his earlobe with my teeth, making him moan. I let my hands roam across the broad width of his chest and his shoulders. I splayed my hands over his large shoulders and dipped my fingertips into the contours of his chest. I didn't waste anytime as I unbuckled his pants and let them drop to the floor along with his boxers.

"Sookie?"

"Shh…" I soothed him.

I wanted him. It was plain and simple. So while he kept his back towards me I kissed the naked flesh that adorned the plains of his back. I reached around him and placed my hands on his hips for awhile; I let my fingertips slide across his skin before moving around to his lower abdomen. And then…I finally took him in my hand. He shivered. And I loved it. I rested my cheek against his back as I continued to stroke him. I closed my eyes and took in his smell as my head rose and fell with his labored breaths.

I slowly stopped and moved in front of him. I put a hand on Eric's chest and guided him backwards until his knees hit the edge of my bed and I pushed him down. I straddled him, I grinded against him, letting him feel the lace and silk I wore and the stark contrast from his naked pulsing flesh. Once I had enough we crawled to the center of the bed. Eric tried to get on top, but I wasn't having it. I settled on top of him. I kissed him and bit and tugged on his bottom lip a little. He must have liked it because he actually growled a bit. I threw his hands above his head and griped his muscles. I made sure that my tightened peeked nipples glided along over his chest as my hands descended down the undersides of his arms and continued along his chest, down along the sides of his stomach.

I kissed his lips for moments on end before stopping and looking at him. The lights were on so I could see him perfectly and the affection he held for me as our panting echoed throughout one another's ears. I let a single finger trace Eric's lips before he took the digit into his mouth and sucked on it as I kissed his cheeks, eyelids and forehead. He let my finger slide out of his mouth before I gave him what I hoped to be a naughty look. I kissed my way down his chest and planted my kisses around his navel. I kissed his hips, I nibbled on the skin of his thighs, but I didn't go near the place he wanted me to. Finally, I took mercy on him and licked the tip of him. My tongue flicked and swirled at the head of him before I took him in my mouth without warning.

"Sookie!"

He groaned and let a few curse words slip as I worked him. I let him slide completely out of my mouth and kissed and licked him all over, making sure that my hands didn't neglect anything as I rubbed and tugged a bit on his sac. I licked my palm and let my mouth go back to work as my hand rubbed him at the base and kept rhythm with my motions and made sure to moan and hum against the length of him. His hands were clawing at the bed sheets before nesting themselves in my hair. I guess he had had enough because the next thing I knew, I was being pulled off of him and thrown on my back. I grabbed his neck and tugged at his hair as I felt him tease me, running the head of his cock along my slit, gently nudging me and just pushing the tip inside. He looked at me as if asking for permission. So instead I grabbed him firmly and started taking him inside me.

He went slow; I knew Eric didn't want to hurt me and two years really was a long time without getting any. I resisted the urge to squeeze my thighs together as tightly as I could. I kept moaning heavily and sighing as he entered me. He filled me up perfectly. I swore I felt him pulsing inside me even though he stilled above me. Once I was finally good to move, I felt him withdraw as he lifted my legs and hooked them over his shoulder before pushing into me. I had never felt anything like this. He was so deep and it felt like he kept going as my walls surrounded and squeezed him. He pulled out of me again and entered me in firm strokes. After a few times I was ready for more. He pushed my legs against me as far as they could go so he could reach my lips and kiss and lick me as he desired. I was already taking all of him and I wanted more as I managed to take hold of that award winning ass of his and gripped it harshly; he gave me a first, and real good pound as I spanked him. I continued to knead and scratch lightly at his flesh as his thrusts grew more vigorous.

"More." I panted in his ear.

He looked down at me fiercely before throwing down my thighs and spreading them widely apart for him. He thrusted into me so hard the headboard banged against the wall and I begged for him to do it again. I lifted up my hips to meet his punishing thrusts. It intensified the feelings I was receiving as I lifted my head up to bite his chest and lick his nipples before running my hands along his shoulders and chest before grabbing onto the muscles in his arms as I let out loud screams. He was making me burn. His hips were moving in such fluid motion; I had no idea he could do such things as he swiveled and angled his hips for short periods of time before setting up a harder and faster pace. All the while he maintained eye contact, I didn't know it could be such a turn-on. That and he had that smirk on his face.

I thought I'd give him something to smirk about as I gripped onto him, pushed him down on his back and changed positions, never letting him slip out of me. I began to ride him wildly as I let my hair fall back while I rested my hands on his thighs; his hands buried themselves into the flesh at my hips. He was bucking up into me so roughly I thought he'd buck me straight off so I moved my hands to rest on his chest where they then massaged him lightly to the rhythm of my hips. I swirled them side to side at times, before flicking them back and forth getting the friction I craved and heightening the motions. It was all beginning to be to much as I rubbed my lower abs and felt him inside me. I let a single hand drift behind me to cup and tug at him lightly as my other hand took on a mind of its own and began cupping my breast and tweaking at my nipple. This crazed him. That had to be the only reason, as he slapped at my hand and squeezed my breasts, using his thumbs to flick over the little peaks. I wasn't going to last longer…this I knew, and so did Eric; so when he let one of his hands go to pinch at my clit I thanked everything on earth. I'm pretty sure they heard it too as I finally came for the first time in two years and bucked him wildly as I squeezed my inner muscles furiously and kissed him hard and licked his lips. I'm pretty sure I cursed like a sailor but I didn't care as Eric thrusted into me a few more times before I felt him swell and release. It was a welcomed new feeling; those warm spurts of his.

I must have looked like a loon. I had my head up so it may have appeared that I was looking at the ceiling, but in reality my eyes were closed and I was wondering how fast we could do that again. Eric reached for me as I finally rose above, and off of him as he brought my head down on his chest and snuggled me. I could hear his heart banging against his chest matching my own. I was a bit sore, and the proof of our acts was even trickling down my thigh a bit. I'm sure I would get used to it. Now that I had that feeling with Eric, I didn't want anything to ever affect it. And as it turned out, Eric was ready for round two in no time. It just took some tracing of his body with my fingertips very lightly and running my nails along his inner thigh.

* * *

**A/N:** **Mkay. Wait right here lovelies. **walks away and gets out water hose** Alrighty. Do I have to use this on anyone? How about you be a doll and leave me a review? That **_**was**_** my first time with Eric and Sookie. ;)**


	9. Burning Love

**A/N: Yadda yadda yadda, lame apology here for letting real life interfere with updating. Lol. But seriously, juggling school and work is a bit hard. I'm still getting used to it. And the semester has just started, so please bear with me. Once again I think I'll try and alternate between my stories, unless my muse says otherwise. As for this chapter, it's pretty much just filler and Eric and Sookie getting it on some more. And you do get some visuals of Sookie and Amelia's home. Links to everything will be on my profile if you want to see them. I myself am in love with Sookie's bathroom and her kitchen. -sigh- If only. And as always, thank you to those that leave reviews! They're a real treat. =)**

**Disclaimer: They're not mine; but I sure as hell look over the maintenance of Eric's hose.**

* * *

EPOV

That may have very well been the best sex I ever had in my life. I wasn't going to jump the gun and say that we had 'made love' or anything of that nature…because we didn't. It wasn't about that, not in that precise moment. In that instant it was simply about achieving that blissful nirvana with the person you called your significant other. And it _was_ something. I truly wasn't expecting Sookie to open the door in that outfit…one which had made it through our little romp. I would have to rectify that little issue soon.

"You do realize that you're still clothed." I said once I caught my breath.

"Huh?" She was still in a bit of a daze.

"As long as it's understood than I fully intend to fix that technicality."

"What? Oh…my lingerie?"

"Yep."

"Oh…maybe that's what was pinching me."

"No, that would be me."

"Right." She said as we laughed.

"Well, I did take off the robe."

"How about we take it all off, shall we?"

"Mmm…please do."

I rolled her underneath me as I set out to accomplish my task. She was staring up at me with a goofy grin on her face that I matched. I kissed her lips and tugged on the bottom one with my teeth gently. Who knew my girl would turn out to be a biter? As I put my tongue to good use I let my hands roam free as I pinched and soothed any place I wanted. I tugged down the cup of her bra and suckled her nipple before pulling at it with my teeth and letting it go. Her moans grew in their volume as I repeated the action to the other.

"Oh fuck, just take it off!"

"Now, Ms. Stackhouse is that any way to speak?"

"Really? You're using formalities at a time like this?" She began to pant.

"Like the fact that I'm a Captain doesn't get you off? I see that wicked glint in your eye every time you say it. Or was that just the thought of me in my firemen suspenders and nothing else?" I asked her before getting back to work on pleasuring her.

"What? Oh, stop talking and do that again!"

"Whatever you say ma'am."

She was purring by the time I finally unclasped her bra and took off the straps. I may have flung the thing over my shoulder not giving a damn where it landed. It certainly had been good while it lasted, but I didn't want anything between us this next time. I let my hands grip her ripe breasts before I set my tongue to flick over the little peaks giving each equal attention. I loved her breasts. I loved how my hands filled themselves with her soft skin. I began kissing my way down to her navel, nipping every so often. Once there, I didn't torture her. I simply discarded the piece of lace and silk she called underwear and rested my head upon her abdomen as my fingertips trailed up and down her thigh.

"How are you feeling?" I asked with concern.

"Incredible." She told me right away.

"While that's good to hear…I was wondering how you were doing physically."

"Oh, yeah. I'm a bit sore. But I'll be fine."

"Is that a fact?"

"You bet your sweet ass it is."

"Yeah, what's up with that?" I asked as I sat up and looked at her.

"What's up with what?" She brought herself to rest on her elbows as I looked her naked form over.

"You seem to have a fascination with it."

"A fascination?"

"Yes, that sounds about right."

"Well, what can I say? You have a very cute butt."

"Cute?"

"Yep." Sookie grinned.

"Cute."

"Yes." She giggled.

"Lover, nothing about me is cute."

"Fine, would you prefer…pretty?"

"I beg your pardon?" I quirked up my eyebrow.

"Alright, you're sexy. That better?"

"Extremely. Now let's get you in a hot bath."

"A bath?"

"It'll help with your sore muscles."

"Nope, you're not getting rid of me that easily." She laughed. I think she was a little out of it after that orgasm.

"I'm not trying to get rid of you. I just want to make sure that you'll be alright come morning."

"Will you bathe with me?" She asked as she reached for me. I gave into her pleas and snuggled next to her. She may have had an ulterior motive, because the next thing I knew, she traced the plains of my body with her fingertips and used her nails to scratch me lightly on my inner thighs. "Hmm…ready to go again are we?"

"Well, I am a fireman. We have great response time."

"I'm glad." She laughed. "Now about you bathing with me…will you?"

"Why wouldn't I? I love that…damn peach bathroom with the flowers by the sink and those weird bubble-things you have hanging from the ceiling, which is painted like a sky by the way. And your lovely claw foot tub, I can't forget that. Not to mention that big-ass mirror you have in there. Now what's up with that?"

"The mirror? Or my entire bathroom which you seem to hate?"

"I don't hate it. It's just…incredibly girly. As is this house."

"Well it wasn't always like this. You should've seen it before Amelia's father renovated it and let her roam free. The original wood paneling was everywhere, but we painted over that and remodeled as much as we could."

"I can see that."

"We still have the brick walls, as you can tell from my bathroom. And we still have the fireplaces, though some have been covered entirely or reconstructed."

"I like your living room. It's the only room that doesn't let on that this house is run by females…even with that mirror hanging over the fireplace."

"Oh come on! It's a great mirror!" She laughed and I continued to tease her.

"I'm serious. Don't make me bring up the kitchen."

"I love our kitchen!"

"You would."

"And what does that mean?"

"I mean it has purple wallpaper on that one wall."

"I happen to love it. And I like the feminine touch over our house."

"Don't get me started on the sitting room."

"Oh, please! We never use that room! It's just for show. It's supposed to be pretty and non-functional."

"If you say so."

"Alright. What about our wine-cellar?"

"Love it." I replied and she laughed right away.

"And our backyard and the patio on the second level?"

"Even better. Though I'm not sure about that little statue you have sitting in the flower bed as soon as you exit on the ground floor."

"That was Amelia's idea." Sookie smiled.

"Not surprised by that."

"I like it. Now…for the most important question."

"Which would be?"

"What do you think of my bedroom?"

"I love it." I told her and kissed her lips and stoked her hair.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Though it could use some color besides that funky yellow…mini-couch…chair. Whatever you call it."

"I like my room."

"It's all white. Even your fireplace."

"That's not true. The wallpaper is interchanging white and beige stripes."

"Beige?"

"Yes, it only belongs on your walls." She told me sternly and I laughed.

"Okay then. Though this room will always be special to me."

"Me too…and as for that mirror in my bathroom?"

"Yes?"

"It's just to open up the space a bit and let it appear bigger."

"Is that the only reason?"

"Yeah. You know how these brownstones were made. Why?"

"Just wondering if you have some sort of fetish."

"Eric!"

"What? That's a really big mirror."

"Well…I guess I wouldn't be opposed to something."

"Which would be?"

"I guess…"

"Lover…just say it."

"Well if we ever happened to uh…christen my bathroom, I wouldn't be opposed to watching that marvelous backside of yours while it happens."

"I knew you had a fetish." I teased and was rewarded with a pillow to the head.

"Eric! Ugh. Forget it." She blushed and tried to throw her head under the pillow that remained. I tried to stop her, but she managed to hide.

"No, no, no. Don't hide. Where's that vixen that took charge not too long ago?"

"She's being teased by her mean boyfriend." Her muffled voice sounded.

"Lover…won't you come out of there?" I tried my hardest not to laugh.

"No. You made fun of me."

"Well…I was unprepared for your…certain…wish."

"It's stupid, isn't it?"

"No. It's not stupid." I told her as I wrestled away the pillow from her. "Hey…look at me."

"Just drop it, okay."

"No, I won't. It's not stupid. In fact, it's more than doable and perfectly tame. You don't have to worry. It's not the craziest thing anyone's suggested."

"I'm sorry. I'm just not experienced."

"Is there anything you would want to try?"

"Honestly?"

"I'm all ears."

"Yes. There's a few things."

"Go on." I laughed a bit.

"Are you sure?"

"Sookie, you don't need to be ashamed of anything we do. We're two consenting adults. You're my girlfriend, and I care for you."

"I care for you too…I just…this is a bit odd."

"What is? Talking about sex with someone you've just had sex with?"

"Talking about sex at all. It's not something I discuss so openly."

"That's understandable…but I'm yours. I'm the one that will be taking care of your needs."

"Oh, that sounded incredibly sexy." We had a laugh at her statement.

"So, what else would you want to try?"

"Well…I've always wanted to try something."

"Alright, what is it?"

"I'm not into anything too heavy but…maybe finding some good use for my silk scarves one day?" She blushed and bit her bottom lip.

"Hmm…I can't wait."

"Really?"

"Yes. There's nothing wrong with what you've proposed. You do trust me, don't you?"

"Of course."

"Good. Anything else?"

"Nothing I can think of. I'm not all that adventurous. Besides…I don't need anything but you."

"And I don't need anything but you."

"Good." She smiled so wide I thought her face may start to ache. "Now let's get you in that bath."

"Wait, hold on."

"What?"

"It just occurred to me that we've been dating for a month and I haven't seen your place yet."

"Well if I'm not at the firehouse I'm over here, or with you in general. Besides, I've told you about my place."

"You just said you were hardly there."

"It's true."

"Is it far from work?"

"Well your place is closer to the firehouse than mine is. I'm about a good twenty minutes from here. And when I do have the occasional day off I'm still at the firehouse making sure everything is going smoothly. That or I'm taking a drive in my Corvette."

"Which you still haven't taken me for a ride in."

"No, but I just gave you a different kind of ride, did I not?"

"Yes, you did." We laughed. "I never doubted your size for a minute by the way and that whole sports car compensating for something."

"Wow, you really did check me out that first time in the supermarket…didn't you?"

"I plead the fifth."

"Alright…I'll tell you what. I have the weekend off, so why don't you spend it with me in my townhouse? We'll spend some time together, take a drive out of the city and I'll have my wicked way with you. Just remember to take those silk scarves of yours. Sound good?" I asked and I saw her breath begin to increase with the thought of the upcoming days.

"That…sounds pretty good."

"Great. Now let's go into that bathroom of yours."

She squealed as I picked her up and carried her in my arms to the bathroom. I loved the sound of her laugh and the way she was looking at me. That smile of hers was incredibly contagious. I loved the flush of her cheeks as she held onto me. Simply put…I adored her. I wasn't in love with her, I knew that much…but I could see myself falling in love with her one day. I settled her on the counter by her bathroom sink, right in front of that mirror of hers. She said she wanted this, and so I'd deliver. She smiled at me through her lashes and she couldn't have been more beautiful.

"Bashful?" I asked her.

"Maybe a little."

"Don't worry. Everything will be pleasurable."

She seemed to settle in as she relaxed back on the counter and let me have free range of her. I understood her qualms and her shyness about certain things. It wasn't as if I wanted to tie her down and whip her…I just wanted to make her feel good. I knew she'd never ask for certain things but I would make sure she would be sated every time we were together. I meant what I said earlier. All I needed was her. I didn't need anything else; sure they may be fun…but when it came down to it all…she was all I wanted.

I pushed back the hair that fell in her face and took her in my hands. She was at ease, completely relaxed as I placed my lips above hers. I didn't move for a few seconds and just felt the warmth she was radiating. I licked her lips before I kissed them softly only to retreat a second later. She settled back down as I reached for a washcloth nearby. I cleaned myself off as she watched with devouring eyes. I smirked at Sookie before throwing it in the waste basket before retrieving another one for her.

I dampened it in the sink once I gathered it in my hand. I started at her hand and fingers. I cleaned every digit before running the washcloth over her arm, past her elbow and upward towards her shoulder up the side of her neck. I did the same for the other arm before I started in at the heel of her foot. I lifted her leg up and rested it on my shoulder as I gave her a bit of a massage before running the damp cloth over her calf; trickled past the inside of her thigh up to her navel. I left her leg to rest at the stop of my shoulder before repeating the process for the other side. Once both her legs were cleaned and in position on my shoulders, I dampened the washcloth in the sink once more before bringing it over her chest and squeezing it, letting droplets of water cascade over her breasts and downward. I was entranced as I followed the tumble of the droplets and how they moved along her skin as her breathing began to hitch…and where they finally began to pool at the apex of her thighs.

I glided the washcloths over one peak, rolling it between my fingers and the wash cloth. Once I was satisfied and had heard enough of Sookie's groans I set my tongue to work. I bent down a bit and placed an open kiss along the area I had just cleaned while I used the washcloth to do the same along the other. I suckled on her peak letting my tongue flick over it in rapid succession before moving to the other, tugging at it, pulling at it a bit. My hand made it's way past her stomach down to her slit eliciting a moan from Sookie.

"Eric!"

"Yes?"

She couldn't come up with anything else as I let the cloth softly pass along her slit before delving inside a bit with two of my fingers. I moved my digits inside her just enough to see her squirm. After all…I was simply cleaning her. The fun was yet to come…no pun intended. Well…maybe. Once I was sure she was clean enough I threw away the cloth and let the tips of my fingers run across her slit. Up and down they moved as I watched the heave of Sookie's chest. I moved them inside her just a bit so that only a third of the length of them were inside her…and I did have long fingers. I began curling them upward a bit as I looked down at her. Her legs were moving wildly about at my shoulders until I held one down with my free hand. I kept stroking her for only a second before I let her have the entire length of my fingers. I pumped at her with no abandon as she began to scream. I loved it.

"Watch me." I told her.

"What?"

"Watch me. Not in the mirror. Not yet. Just look at me. And I may be a bit preoccupied so…give me a hand here." I said as I motioned towards her chest, placing her own hands on them.

She struggled to look down at me as I sank down to my knees. I eased my fingers out of her and I heard her whimper. I didn't refrain from holding the chuckle of mine at bay. I loved that she was yearning my touch. I kissed her slit and she nearly shot off the counter. I knew this wasn't something she was accustomed to. In fact, I was certain she had never had this done to her. I had no idea what Sookie's last boyfriend was thinking, but I was more than happy that I'd be the first to give this to her.

I pressed her thighs back a little with my palms so she could get more pleasure out of this. I let my tongue slide slowly along the length of her slit. I lapped at her lazily as she began to moan my name and a slew of curses. I know it shouldn't have amused me, but it did. I kept licking at her before I went faster. I finally focused on the little bundle of hers. I pressed the tip of my tongue against it before I kept flicking my tongue at it. All the while she kept looking down at me. I saw the strength it took for her to keep her eyes opened. She threw her head back occasionally while I feasted on her but she managed to massage her chest and pull at her peaks, especially when I suckled her clit and put two fingers back inside her; twisting and turning, stroking and plunging as she lifted her hips up and rubbed herself against me as I hit that spot inside her once more. She began to roll her head a bit with the feelings I was providing her as I worked faster until I felt her hands in my hair as she arched and shuddered against me, letting the pleasure encase her as she smiled and yelled towards the ceiling.

I didn't give her a chance to recuperate as I let her legs dangle from the counter while I slid into her firmly, tugging on her hair to look into my eyes. She groaned and threw her head back once more before looking down to where we connected. Sookie held my gaze before I began to move in earnest, pumping in and out of her. I would give her a few firm strokes before I rotated my hips, pressing our pelvises together before giving her a good strong stroke a time or two at a tortuously slow pace. I heard the slapping of our skin come over the sound of her bathroom as I continued to take her before changing my pace. I would retract out of her so just the tip of me was inside her before moving back in…inch by slow inch. Her eyes locked on my reflection in the large mirror across from us. I may have even peeked over my shoulder a time or two. And I must say…we do look incredible together. She buried her hands in on my shoulders and splayed her hands all across my back and lower as she continued to watch my reflection. Her screams and moans grew louder as my pace picked up once more, making sure I rubbed her clit with just enough friction every thrust forward. I felt myself grow larger which every stoke. She felt amazing; her tightness and warmth. I could bury myself inside her forever. But we didn't need that long as I felt her tighten around me just before I came inside her.

"Oh…my…fuck." She panted and rested her head on my shoulder.

"You're so eloquent." I laughed as I kissed her hair. "Now how about that bath?"

* * *

**A/N: *Clears Throat* So…anyone want the Captain to bathe them as well…in front of that mirror? No one? Hmm…okay then. More for me. What did you lovelies think? Review and make me happy. Therefore making Captain Northman happy and everyone wants that. Oh and would any of you lovelies object to the next chapter or two simply being…well…more of what you read above? He does have to break in those silk scarves of hers. Leave a review! ;)**


	10. Cold as Fire, Hot as Ice

**A/N:**** So, still with me? I know I haven't updated this in a few weeks, but I DID update my other story: **_**"The Overture" **_**a while back if you want to read that. And as always real life decided to flare up and I had midterms, papers due, and summer classes to sign up for. And this site has been acting like the only wench as of late, so thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to my lovely readers that are always so patient and understanding! You people rock! **

**And like I mentioned before…Eric and Sookie will be making their own little fire in this chapter and the next. But after that, I'm going to have to cut you off and put in a plot in here somewhere. Sound good? If it makes you feel better, this is the longest chapter to date. All thirteen pages of it. =)**

**Also, you can find a link to the pictures of Eric's place on my profile, Sookie's place, and any songs titles that I've used for any chapter of my stories and the banners that have been created for them.**

**Disclaimer:**** They're not mine; but I make sure Eric's hose is in proper working order. **

* * *

SPOV

Eric and I spent the rest of the night in each other's arms. We talked about ourselves some more while watching movies and making dinner…I swore I had never laughed so much in my entire life. Everything was simple. It was perfect. We were at ease with one another as I donned the shirt I had discarded him from earlier in the evening. I even managed to talk him into putting on some boxers while in the kitchen.

I kept staring at him and taking in his smile or the way the muscles in his back stretched or contracted as he moved the pan over the stove while cooking. Of course we'd stop every so often to reacquaint our bodies with one another, but I wasn't complaining. He may have only been the second man I've given myself to, but he was incredible. I quickly found that I adored his touches, even the most simplest ones; the way he'd hold me in his arms, or how he'd push a strand of my hair back into place.

"So…when do you want to head out?" He asked me once we were back in bed, resting after another amazing round.

"Head out?" I was out of it. While he sat up and rested against the headboard, I had snuggled up to him and laid on his chest as his hands made soothing circles on the plains of my naked back.

"To my place."

"Oh, right. Sorry…my mind's been on other things." I laughed.

"Yes…though I can't say that I mind."

"I can tell…uh, how about tomorrow?"

"That sounds good. What time do you want to leave?"

"Hmm…how about in the morning? After we eat breakfast."

"Fine by me…but are you going to want to leave this bed?"

"Probably not." I answered honestly and we had a laugh over it.

"Maybe I should help you pack your stuff tonight, so we save ourselves some time tomorrow?"

"You're perfect."

"Pretty much."

"And cocky."

"As you've learned multiple times tonight."

"Yes I have, Captain." I was a bit giggly.

"You really do like saying that too much."

"I've just had more orgasms than I can count via that lovely…_hose_ of yours, so you can't expect me to form coherent thoughts."

"Did you just call my equipment a hose?"

"Oh, it's equipment alright." I laughed again.

"Lover, I think I'm going to have to cut you off for the night."

"No…" I whined. "…I can't help it. Amelia's my roommate and you have no idea how many innuendos concerning firemen she's told me."

"Yes, but you've also enjoyed the two bottles of wine we opened up for dinner a little too much as well; not to mention that it's almost four in the morning and we've been having sex for hours."

"And we can still have some more."

"No, not tonight…bedtime for you."

"Five more minutes."

"Go to sleep…I'll be here in the morning."

And he was.

* * *

I never truly understood the meaning of sore until that morning after. Even when I had finally been intimate the first time around it wasn't this bad. Then again it was only a one time deal, and I hadn't tried all those positions and put my legs this way and that while arching my back. Every muscle was sore. Even those that I did not know existed. I peered over and saw that Eric was lying down on his stomach with the sheet covering that gorgeous back side.

"Well…I don't want you to be too uncomfortable." I whispered softly as I pulled down the sheet a bit so the flesh of his backside peered out. "There…that's better."

I finally got out of bed and waddled over to the bathroom to freshen up a bit and go through my morning routine. Once I was finished bathing, I threw on a nightgown and went over to my closet and I quietly began to search for an overnight bag to pack some clothes while Eric continued to sleep; I didn't know what he had in mind, so I was safe and packed a few items of clothing. I may have even packed a few items that I bought at this cute boutique in the city. And I even packed those scarves…five of them to be exact.

"What are you doing?" I heard a gurgled voice.

I looked to Eric and found that he had turned over on his back and threw a pillow over his head. Much to my pleasure he hadn't saw it fit to cover up his lower half, so he was before me in all his naked glory. And did I mention that it was morning? Yum! I finally shook myself out of a replay of last night's acts and managed to answer him.

"Oh umm…I was just getting my bag ready."

"Mhmm…" came the reply.

"Don't worry, I'm just about done. Then I'll make you some breakfast. Is there anything specific you wanted?"

"Hmm…" He thought just before throwing off the pillow from his face, hopping off the bed, stalking towards me and stopping right in front of me. "Are you on the breakfast menu?"

_Why hello there Junior Captain Northman; yes my lady bits have missed you in the short span that you've been parted. _I thought.

"Oh…I don't know. I'm sure I could whip up something special for you."

"Is that so?"

"It can be arranged, yes."

"Well then…I should find a way to show you my gratitude."

"Why don't you take a shower and think about how you'll do that."

"How about I show you right now?"

"You can…at your place."

"Denying me already? So soon after you've sampled the goods? I think I'm hurt."

"I'm saving ourselves. We'd never leave this bedroom once we've started and I'd really like to see your place."

"As you wish…just don't forget to pack those scarves, lover." He said with a wink before heading off to the bathroom.

"Oh, those were the first things to go into my bag!" I smiled and said loudly enough for him to hear.

I finished packing a few essentials before throwing on another sundress, a pair of flats and a cute locket to complete my outfit. I had ran down the stairs and started whipping up everything I could for breakfast when the house phone started to ring. Looking at the caller I.D. I saw that it was Amelia; I thought about letting it go to voicemail since I really didn't want to give her any details about what had occurred last night. But in the end, I picked up the phone…she _is_ my best friend after all.

"Hello?" I said in a sweet voice, not giving any notion as to what happened.

"Hello? That's all you're saying?"

"That's how you answer a phone Amelia."

"Oh come on, Sook! I need details! You turned off your cell phone!"

"Excuse me for wanting some alone time with my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend…who is also your lover?"

"That's how things progress, yes."

"FINALLY!" Amelia screamed.

"Gosh Amelia! Make me deaf why don't you?"

"I'm sorry! I'm just so happy for you sweetie!"

"Yeah, I know. You were so incredible worried about how my…lady part would function."

"Oh sweetie…it's not only that!"

"What do you mean?"

"I know I pushed for you and Eric to knock boots ever since you met but…I can tell that you truly like him…and I'm just…really happy for you."

"Oh…well, thank you."

"I know you think I'm some over-sexed skank but I do want the best for you."

"Okay, what's going on with you?"

"What? Why does something have to be going on with me?"

"Amelia you're my best friend and I love you…and I know that deep down you really do have my best interests at heart but…by now you would've been demanding that I tell you about the positions we tried last night."

"Which ones did you try? Reverse cowgirl?"

"Amelia…what's up?"

"Well…"

"Amelia-"

"Tray and I are engaged!" she squealed.

"I…I'm sorry, wait…what?" I screamed so loud that Eric came running down the stairs.

He had on a different shirt and I was suddenly glad that he left one here in the house just in case; I hadn't put his clothes in the washing machine last night and would've felt a bit bad if he had to wear the same clothes again. Wait…I didn't put any of his clothes in the washing machine…which means he's probably going commando…

"I know!" Amelia yelled and regained my attention.

"Amelia…marriage is a serious thing and…wait…is there…another reason for this?" At this statement Eric's eyes bulged out more than I thought humanly possible.

"Uh, no I'm not pregnant. Just engaged!"

"Sweetie…you haven't even claimed Tray as your boyfriend and now you're engaged? I just…don't understand."

"I like him. He likes me. The sex is incredible and we enjoy each others company so…we're getting hitched!"

"I uh…that's your whole reasoning?"

"Yep! Isn't it great?"

"Eh-"

"And you're my maid of honor! So once you're finished having fun with your Captain all this weekend, we need to start planning Monday night. Well…if you want to."

"Aww, sweetie…thank you for making me your maid of honor; of course I want to."

"Well, you're my best friend."

"And you're mine…and if this is what you want then…I'm behind you a hundred percent."

"You're the best! Anyways, just wanted to call you and let you know…and to make sure you weren't in a sex-induced coma or anything."

"Gee, thanks Ames."

"Anytime."

"Oh and uh…I'm spending the rest of the weekend at Eric's and I probably won't see you until Monday morning at work."

"Look at you, spending the weekend at Eric's. I fully expect you to be waddling for the next week or else he hasn't done his job."

"Goodbye Amelia."

"Love ya!" She said before hanging up.

I rolled my eyes and had to laugh at Amelia and her crazy self. She always was a free spirit and I really shouldn't have been surprised at any of her choices…and yet…I was. Amelia and I had disagreed on certain aspects of life and marriage was one of them. In all honesty, I never really saw Amelia as the type to get married. She herself had said that she could not envision herself with the same person for years to come.

"Sookie?" Eric's voice rang.

"Huh?"

"Who the hell is Amelia marrying?" He asked as he came up to me.

"Oh uh…she's marrying…Tray?" I said, not sure of his reaction.

"Tray?"

"Yes."

"Dawson?"

"That would be the one, yep."

"My lieutenant, Tray Dawson?"

"Uh huh."

"He's marrying your roommate, Amelia?"

"Eric-"

"Bullshit."

"Hey! Come on now."

"Is she pregnant?"

"No, she's not-"

"Then Tray must be drunk; he's not the type to get married."

"Well neither is Amelia, but they're getting hitched."

"Did she say when?"

"No, but she wants to start planning on Monday."

"This is absurd."

"Eric, it's their lives. If they want this then we should be supportive, no matter what we think." I reasoned with him as I placed my hands in his.

"So you're not going to try and talk Amelia out of potentially making a huge mistake?"

"We don't know their relationship. We don't know what they do when they're with each other."

"Oh believe me, I know. Tray doesn't have much of a brain filter. I have to threaten him with doing chores around the firehouse just to get him to shut up."

"I'll have a chat with Amelia on Monday, but I doubt she's going to budge on this. And if she doesn't I'm still going to smile and help her plan her wedding. Tray makes her happy, and if she's happy that's all I care about. For all we know they really do love one another."

"I'm sorry…Tray's my lieutenant and a friend. No matter how he lives his lifestyle I don't want to see him hurt." He squeezed my hands.

"I understand. But if this is what they want then we need to be there for them."

"And we will…no matter what."

"Exactly. And now that we have that all settled, let's have our breakfast then go to your place."

"Eager?" He wondered as he resituated his hands around my waist and mine rested on his shoulders.

"Yes."

"At lease you're honest…and you've made a feast."

"You _are _going to need your energy."

"Ms. Stackhouse what do you have in mind exactly?"

"Why Captain Northman…I don't have anything planned. I just want what was promised to me." I said

"And so you shall."

He kissed me with all the promises of things to come before we started in on our breakfast, and in that moment I wished that I had just threw some pop tarts on a plate and told him to eat up. I wanted to inhale my food just to get him out the door and in his car quicker, but I managed to refrain…barely. Eric was incredibly sweet and asked me how I was feeling and if I needed anything, asking how I felt concerning what happened the night before. I reassured him that I was perfectly fine and that I wanted everything that happened the previous night. I did need something though…I needed him to shut up and finish eating; I had been done for a few minutes but Eric went back for seconds…and thirds. I hated that I had made so much food all of sudden.

By the time he was done I was dragging him out of my place. Eric insisted on carrying my overnight bag that was by the door already, and every door and window had been locked and checked twice. I made sure to reassure him that I wasn't forgetting anything as I pulled him out by his hand and onto the sidewalk. But once we were on our way to his home, I found that I was a bit nervous and Eric picked up on it; he even teased me a bit, but all the feelings were replaced as soon as he announced that we had made it to his house.

"Here we are." He said as he opened the door and led me inside.

I peered past the stair case that was directly in sight and ventured further into the space before me. The kitchen was all very angular and clean. It was pristine and well kept, and as Eric walked me through the living room and all the other areas of the house, all I could think of was how Eric was right; this house was a not a home. It was simply a space for him to sleep and get some rest. He did have a gorgeous backyard and patio, but his house lacked any real warmth.

"So…I suppose we should venture into my bedroom now." Eric winked as he held me by the hand.

"Oh, so you purposely left that room for the end of the grand tour."

"But of course."

"Very clever there, Captain."

"Yes…I hope you packed some incredibly long scarves."

"I did…why?"

"You'll see."

And I did. As it turned out, Eric's bed didn't have any bedposts. Once again Eric's bedroom could be described as a bit impersonal. That was what came to mind as I took in the minimal furniture and the clean white sheets. However once I felt his lips on my neck I stopped thinking all together. He dropped my overnight bag on the ground as he busied his hands with other things; namely ghosting his fingertips along my neck and hips before coming up in front and grasping my breasts in a strong hold.

I moaned. I threw my head back and rested it on his shoulders while one of his hands snaked its way up past the skirt of my dress and onto my inner thigh. He roughly grabbed my flesh in his hand as he continued to place kisses along my neck while the other hand continued its work at my chest. My pants were the only sound in the room as he pushed aside my underwear and began to tease me. He traced his middle finger along my slit in the lightest of touches before flicked at my clit before easing the tip of his finger in and out at a snail's pace.

"Please…" I breathed out.

"Please what?"

"You know what I want."

"Perhaps I do…but I still want to you say it." He said as he nipped at my neck and jaw line.

"Stop tormenting me."

"Just say it, and then…I'll give you what you want."

"Ugh…I want you inside me." I said firmly. I didn't want to beat around the bush; I just wanted him.

"Good…but you might want to get out those scarves first." He said and stopped touching me all together.

"What? Wait…where are you going?" I asked in a frantic manner.

"To get some supplies…don't worry lover."

"Supplies? What?"

"Take off your dress and wait for me on the bed."

And with that, he left. I stood there in his bedroom, utterly stunned as I took in the view from his gorgeous floor to ceiling windows. I had no idea what he meant when he said he was going to get supplies; I could only imagine what he could bring back up here. But I found that I trusted him entirely. I unzipped my dress and let it fall to the floor as I reached in my overnight bag and took out the scarves.

I slowly walked over to Eric's bed and sat there in nothing more than my underwear. I felt completely exposed as I strained to hear anything coming from downstairs that might elude to what Eric was doing. I figured that I might as well help Eric out and started tying the ends of the scarves to my wrists and ankles. By the end of it, I looked like some weird dancer of some sort and started flailing my arms about, making the scarves go this way and that as I entertained myself.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, um…" I started then stopped.

"Having fun?"

I had nothing to say, but nothing came to mind as I took in Eric. He had two bowls in his hands and a what looked like a lotion bottle of some sort resting in his jean pocket. I didn't think to look at what the bowls contained. Instead I looked over Eric's naked chest.

"Loose your shirt?" I inquired.

"Something like that. Now…let's begin, shall we?"

He walked over and set the bowls down next to us. It was then that I saw that they contained a bit of strawberries and ice and even a relatively small bottle of whipped cream. I don't know how I managed to miss that. He also took out the bottle from his jean pocket; it turned out to be some oil that heated up when you rubbed it on your hands or whatever. I just wanted to know how Eric planned on using it.

Eric didn't need to tell me to lie down, I did it automatically. He hovered over me and looked at me with those simmering eyes of his before he stripped me of my minimal garments. He was forceful with me as he yanked down my underwear and wasted no time with my bra. He proceeded to stretch out the length of the scarf that was attached to my right wrist and tied it to the mattress frame before repeating the process with each limb.

I took into account the fact that I was spread out before Eric's mercy. I was bare in more than one manner. I shivered; he looked at me as if he were about to lick every inch of me…I suppose he was. My breath began to hitch as he removed his jeans. And I was right, he had gone commando. Eric hovered over me with his arms resting on the mattress at either side of me before allowing himself to put some of his weight on top of me. I closed my eyes and just felt the contours of his body on mine. I felt the muscles in his stomach and the contraction and expansion that occurred with every breath he took.

I felt Eric's lips before anything else, even before his length against my thigh that was as rigid as steel at the moment. He started at my ear and went from my jaw all the way down to my neck. The next thing I took into account was the color of Eric's ceiling as my eyes flew open and came into contact with it as I felt Eric begin to suckle my bundle of nerves. My hips thrashed as he began to nip at me and use his teeth in just the correct way.

Pulling at the scarves at my wrists, I cursed at his knot making abilities as I tried my best to pull my legs free as I was driven wild by every flick of his tongue followed by a nip of his teeth. He continued theses actions only to mix it up every so often and insert two of his fingers inside me and pump at me slowly, reaching that spot he discovered what seems ages ago; he drove me insane. Eric was soft and gentle only to begin to curl and pumps his fingers wildly and he suckled on my clit, bringing me to the edge…only to stop completely.

"What?" I panted as he sat up.

"I think it's time to use that final scarf, isn't it lover?"

My eyes widened a bit as he reached for said scarf. I trusted him, but it was something I never done. I had never even entertained the notion, though I did trust Eric. He saw the hesitation in my eyes and immediately tried to reassure me that we didn't have to do or try anything I wasn't comfortable with. I eventually told him that I was indeed okay with it, but it appeared as is he wasn't buying it.

"Eric, it's fine."

"We can stop…I'll untie you right now. We don't have to do this."

"I want to."

"Sookie-"

"Eric, shut up and use the scarf." I said and gave him what I hoped was a sexy look.

He did as was told but only after kissing me on the lips. As I was incase in darkness all my other senses were heightened. I could hear my heart banging against my chest and I could feel my skin prickle as Eric's fingertips smoothed plains over me. He traced every dip and curve I had before putting his fingers where I wanted them the most, only to torment me. I didn't hear anything, but I felt everything.

I felt his hands on me and the heat they radiated as he rubbed the oil upon me, enflaming my skin. Eric was incredibly thorough and made sure to precede his hands with his mouth…and he the man had skills I could never have imagined. I felt his mouth on my peak as he sucked and hollowed his mouth, flicking his tongue over my nipple in various speeds before nicking it with his teeth and repeating the process. His hands were just as pleasurable as the large extremities engulfed my breasts and massaged them thoroughly, paying extra attention to my straining peaks that he pebbled between his fingers. He continued his massage and started on my hips before moving onto, and paying special attention to. my thighs before making his way down to my calves.

"Now that you've been heated up…" He whispered in my ear as he hovered over me "…time to cool you down."

The stark contrast of the corner of the ice cube directly on my clit had me screaming in such a loud tenor I was sure Eric's neighbors thought he was a murderer. He only placed it there for a second before I felt the ice cube tracing the lines of my lips, down the column of my neck, past the valley between my breasts and around my navel where he settled. I shivered as he blew on the wet trail he had created and savored the tasted in me. I could have sworn I heard him purr and he put the ice cube to my lips and let me taste the cool substance that soothed my parched throat.

"I had planned on having a bit of a buffet with you as my plate…but I find you to be too resisting. I hope you can forgive me for my selfishness but it seems as if I'm going to have to ravish you now. Is that to liking, lover?"

He asked me against my lips before liking them and splaying kisses all over my neck and chest. Eric kept waiting for an answer as I finally felt him atop me once more, but all I could do was moan. Eric kept repeating the questions in whispers as his massive palm covered me while dancing his fingers along my slit. Once I finally found my voice, there was only once answer to his question:

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N****: Okay then…don't kill me, BUT I thought this was a good place to stop. I mean…come on girls how much more do you want? I'm sure you can forgive Eric for that…right? =P **

**Sooo….what did you peeps think? Did you expect that curveball from Amelia? To be honest, I didn't either. Lol. Remember, another steamy chapter at Eric's place and then the weekend comes to a close and they go back to their lives and the plot comes into play! But what did you think of the scarves? I may be able to talk Eric into visiting one of you gals with them in hand. ;) **

**And just a little note, I'll be on my Spring Break for the next two weeks so it appears that I will have a new story in the works, so be on the lookout for that! I'm really excited about it! =)**

**Review lovelies!**


	11. What A Lovely Way To Burn

**A/N: I suck. Life's a bitch. Etc., etc. Let's get it on. I mean…let's read Eric and Sookie get it on. Again, those hussies! Remember how much fun they were having with the scarves in last chapter? Let's continue with that.**

**Disclaimer: They're not mine; I just let Sookie handle Eric's hose.**

* * *

SPOV

I felt his hands grab and rub at my hips before he began ripping at the scarves that tied my legs down. In no time at all, my legs were free and I lifted them up a bit, wrapping them around Eric's waist. I may not have been able to see him, but I'd be damned if I didn't get to feel him some how.

"Anxious?" He smiled against my lips.

"Get to work, Captain." I had enough, but I doubted anyone could blame me.

"Whatever you say ma'am."

He once again roughly grabbed at my breasts in his large hands before leading them towards my hips and flipping me over. I heard the sound of the scarves as they strained against one another and along the bed frame, more importantly, I felt the scarves tighten against my wrist. My skin heated to new highs as he placed a pillow underneath my hips, lifting me up into position. I moaned loudly into the mattress and gnawed at my poor bottom lip as I felt him get behind me.

"I seem to remember how…animate you were when we tried this last night. How about a repeat performance?" Eric asked me.

"Oh God, yes."

I tried to wiggle my hips and move back upon him, but as always he wasn't having it. I could hear him laughing as he held me and stilled my movements. I kept moving and trying to entice him, but he held still. I would have to get him back for this; _maybe I could get some handcuffs and torment him for an hour?_ Who am I kidding. I wouldn't last five minutes before jumping him and getting mine.

His movements stopped my train of thoughts as he hunched over me and began his kissing quest. Eric began at the back of my neck and lingered there as his hands came up to tug and twist my nipples, showing them no mercy as he whispered things in my ear that would have his mother washing out his mouth with soap. I shivered from the pleasure his hands were giving me as well as the feel of his hair teasing the skin of my back with its tips. Eric rested his forehead atop my back as his hands went further down. He began tormenting me and rocking his hips as his fingertips forcefully gripped onto my hips, where I'm sure I'd bear a mark for days to come.

"Stop it." I panted.

"What are you refraining to, lover?" He accented with a thrust of his hips.

"Stop messing with me…please."

"Please?"

"Yes, please. Before I get angry." I tried and failed.

"Oh, you're going to get angry huh?" He laughed at me. "What are you going to do exactly huh?"

The spank that Eric gave me came out of nowhere but I enjoyed it immensely. And from the moan I let out, Eric knew how much I enjoyed it as well. I felt him right himself behind me as his hands went up and down my back, grabbing and rubbing at my skin as he soothed it. Every once in awhile he'd let his hand stray; a grope of my breast here, letting two fingers enter and curl right there…only to stop when it was getting good.

"Dammit Northman!" I whined. This was just torture. "Please…"

"I don't know Sookie…"

"What?"

"The view from here looks pretty damn good."

"Stop fucking with me and just fuck me already!" I yelled.

"Yes ma'am."

I sighed and smiled like a loon as I finally felt him enter me, but he was taking his time. He'd go in an inch only to pull out completely and rub my thighs or my hips. He teased the head of his cock along my slit a few times just to enter a fraction and leave me. I pulled at the scarves against my wrists and cursed at the knots that bound me. I just wanted to feel…I wanted my hands to roam that chest of his. I wanted to see those blue eyes as he came inside of me. Instead I let the darkness provided by the scarf covering my eyes engulf me. I let myself go and just feel.

And feel I did. I felt his fingertips all over and around me. I felt the push and pull of his hips mixed in with every swivel and flick. I felt his heartbeat upon my chest and he rested atop me and slowly thrusted inside me. And I heard everything. I heard my pants and moans. I heard the pleasurable sounds Eric was making. My ears singed when Eric pushed me down further and I heard the slapping of our skin as he began to thrust into me faster. I rested my head atop the mattress and pushed out my hips, letting Eric take command as his fingers dug into my skin and he began thrusting into me.

Some would say he began thrusting in earnest, others…they might say he was pounding into me. And with the way that my climax was ascending, I would have to agree with the latter. I loved the feel of his skin on mine as he kept on; I screamed every time that he hit that spot within me. I even began thrusting back onto him, desperate for the release. And all too soon Eric bucked wildly into me as I begged for more. That ending up with him pushing me flat on the mattress and pounding into me as he rested atop me. I threw my head back and searched for him as I quickly felt myself ready to let go. I screamed into his mouth as euphoria swept over me, heightened only once I felt Eric release inside me before it became too much and I had to rest my eyes for a bit.

**o~o~_*_~o~o ~*~ ****o~o~_*_~o~o**

"Sookie?" I heard the muffled voice call but I refused to entertain it.

"Five more minutes." I pleaded.

"Oh lover, you scared the hell out of me."

"Hmmm?" I answered but still didn't open my eyes.

I slowly tried to pry my eyes open and gather my surroundings, but the need to keep them closed was greater. I focused on my breathing in hopes that I'd be ready to give opening up my eyes another try in a bit. It was then that I finally noticed that my hands and legs were no longer bound; my eyes were no longer covered, and I was sitting in Eric's lap as he held me in his arms. _Huh…how did I get here? _

"Are you alright?" Eric asked; I noticed the worry in his voice.

"Oh gosh, yes. Can we do that again?"

"Uh…no. Sookie you passed out. You scared me half to death."

"Death by orgasm. Not a bad way to go…talk about a lady killer, huh Eric?" I tried to make him laugh but I knew I failed at the task. When I finally did open my eyes, Eric seemed to settle down, but only by a fraction.

"Let's not do that again, shall we?"

"Why not?"

"Do I have to remind you of the fact that you passed out mid-coitus and nearly gave me a heart attack?"

"But…but, it was awesome." So my vocabulary and vernacular were not up to par at the moment, but I was sure I was still reeling from a full body orgasm and was not thinking clearly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He finally smiled as he continued to look down on me.

"We didn't even get to use the strawberries and whipped cream!" I whined and he laughed.

"Maybe next time lover, and in a more controlled situation. I must say, I've never enjoyed women passing out on me during certain activities."

"Mhmm…well I better be the only woman you're concerned about that happening to, buddy!" I glared at him, but I was joking…well, mostly.

"You're cute when you're jealous…especially when the timing is misplaced."

"Sure, now let me up." I tried fidgeting out of his grasp, but he only responded by lowering us onto the mattress.

"Now, now. Don't be like that. I know my…list is longer than yours and that you may not like me talking about certain things, but I can guarantee that this is the first, and hopefully _last_ time that anything like this has happened."

"Well it was a first for me too. I've never felt anything like that."

"Me neither. Usually if there's an unconscious woman in my arms I'm carrying them out of a burning building and worrying about potential smoke inhalation, not removing myself from their most intimate places."

"Well Captain Northman, it was…incredible to say the least. And I'd try it again in a heartbeat. Nothing like being sexed into unconsciousness." I smiled and quickly changed the subject from his dangerous choice of work, hoping that he wouldn't notice but I knew he did.

"I'll keep that in mind. But it wasn't fun for me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself…I did, right until the end there." He laughed and I joined him.

"So…uh…about those other things?"

"About what?"

"Strawberries and whipped cream. Since I won't be your…personal buffet table tonight…can we put them to good use?"

"Hungry?"

"A bit. There's nothing like a good orgasm to get your appetite going."

"Yes, but an appetite for what exactly, lover?"

"Hmmm…how about you help me find out?"

And he did.

EPOV

I woke up in my bed and with Sookie in my arms, and a smile instantly appeared on my face. There were some questionable substances on my sheets and upon myself; were they from the whipped cream and strawberries or…were they something else? Whatever they were, they would soon be washed off while I showered. Preferably with Sookie. Who looked beautiful as she slept with her head on my chest. She really did frighten me when she went limp underneath me. I was worried that I was too rough. And maybe that was the case as I looked over the finger-sized bruises on Sookie's hips. I'd have to remember to be more careful in the future.

The future. I had no idea what that entailed. But hopefully, Sookie would be in the picture. I could quickly find myself loving her, hell…I was sure something had formed already. We could get married. Get a house with a white picket fence and have 2.5 kids and live happily ever after…yeah, right. I knew that nothing was perfect. And I had no illusions about the possibility of finding someone that would accept me and my job. I knew Sookie was doing her best to deal with it. But I saw the look on her face whenever I was called away on a date, and the relief in her voice whenever I called her to tell her that I was alright. I wanted her to be happy, but I wanted that to be with me. And if the day came that she couldn't accept my choice of work…well, then I'd let her go. It'd hurt like hell, but I'd do it.

"What are you thinking about?" Her drowsy voice mused.

"Hmm? Nothing." I said and held her tightly, kissing her head.

"Liar. Tell me."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, that's why I asked Mr. Smarty-Pants."

"Well…I was thinking about getting you to take a shower with me." I teased her.

"That's all?" She asked as she sat up and looked at me.

"Eyes up top buddy!" She reprimanded me.

But I couldn't help it. Honestly, it wasn't my fault where my eyes roamed. We didn't put on any clothes before bed. And right now with the air conditioning going on, and the fact that Sookie hadn't bothered to cover herself with the sheet, her breasts were just begging me to look at them. Seriously, they were yelling at me to look at them…even touch them. Which I tried to do with a single hand but Sookie slapped it away.

"You're so cruel to me." I pouted. She wasn't letting me play.

"What were you really thinking about?"

"Alright, I'll tell you. As long as you tell me what you were thinking about last night when you changed the subject on me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Now who's the liar?"

"How about that shower?" Sookie smiled and thrusted out her chest, oh _so_ subtlety

"Oh, so now you want to shower?"

"Yes. Preferably together. We should do our part in saving the planet and conserve water by showering together."

"You do realize that from our limited shower experiences that we, in fact, waste more water than we do conserve it."

"I didn't say anything else would happen in the shower besides getting clean."

"You didn't say anything about getting clean either." I quirked my eyebrow up at her.

"Well the insinuation is there, it's a shower after all. So come on. Let's shower together, actually shower and get clean because I think something will start growing on our skin if we don't get this _stuff _off us soon, and then I'll make you breakfast."

"In bed?"

"No. What, do you add 'in bed' to the end of everything like a fortune cookie?" I giggled at him.

"Only with the good things that would actually be better in bed."

"If I give you breakfast in bed, we'll never leave."

"What's so bad about that?"

"Nothing. But it's supposed to be a gorgeous day out today and I'd like to go out with you. Maybe even…_talk_ some more."

"Talk huh?" I asked as I sat up and faced her, looking at her somber expression.

"Yeah…we need to stop skating around certain things, but…I don't want to ruin our weekend with anything really heavy. So can we go out? Have some fun? Possibly learn even more about each other? And then we can come back here, and I'll cook while you watch the Yankees play. Sound good?"

"It sounds perfect." And it did. And that scared me. I knew she'd want to talk to me about the hazards of my job, but she was right. I didn't want to ruin our weekend. So I went along with it. I was a fool to think that the talk we had about my job at the beginning of our relationship would suffice. "Okay lover. Where would you like to go?"

"How about I take you out to lunch at one of my favorite restaurants? We can eat outside and enjoy the weather?"

"I've never been too keen on the idea of having my meals outside."

"Why not?" She laughed at me.

"It's not exactly the cleanest. What if a bug were to plant itself on my meal? And you have all those people walking past you, looking at you and your food. What if one of them were to cough on us?" I felt I made some valid points but that just caused Sookie to laugh louder.

"Are you serious?" She managed to get out.

"What? It's a valid argument."

"Okay, we won't eat outside where the scary bugs can get you." She started to get up and walk towards the shower.

"Oh please, I'm not scared of any bugs woman. I run into fires while people run out, if you forgot. I can handle some bugs." I reminded her as I followed her form to the bathroom, only to halt in my footsteps when she suddenly stopped.

"Yes…yes you do. I was just joking about the bugs thing Eric. We don't have to go anywhere. We can stay here and-"

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so snippy." I told her as I immediately grabbed her and held her.

"I know…it's just…forget it. I don't want to ruin our day."

"Sookie…we've been avoiding this long enough, haven't we?"

"I just want to enjoy my boyfriend and not think about all the bad things that come to mind when mentions of his job comes up. Please? We don't even have to talk later on. Let's just enjoy this time with another."

"We shouldn't leave this for another day, Sookie. We should-"

"No, that's exactly what we should do. We'll leave it for another day. But right now it's sunny and it's a perfect summer day here in the city." She begged at me with those beautiful blue eyes and I couldn't say no.

"Alright. Okay, we'll uh…we'll go out and have lunch, _inside_, and then we can take a stroll around the park hand in hand. Maybe even find a tree to lie under where I can let my hands roam free. And then once we're back here and the day is over I'll have my wicked way with you."

"Sounds good."

"Good. Now how about that shower?" I smiled as the tension eased.

"Hmm…well…if we really are concerned about saving the planet-"

"Which we are."

"Yes, of course. Then we should probably make sure that we are indeed dirty before we get into the shower."

"_Very_ dirty. And then we can take a proper shower. We wouldn't want to waste a perfect opportunity to get entirely cleansed."

"Of course not. We both take our hygiene very seriously."

"Naturally. Now can we get to the part where I dirty you up? Because there was a particular position that I'd like to put you in."

"Will you give me a chance to warm up first?"

"Yes. I'll even help you stretch." I smirked at her as I pulled her with me towards the bed.

"Oh Mr. Northman, you're too kind."

"So now it's Mr. Northman, huh? What happened to Captain?"

I asked her as I softly pushed her down on the bed amongst the crumpled sheets. She smiled as she looked up at me and it was then that I knew that I would do anything to keep her. I loved my job and the thrill that came with it, but I loved having Sookie and all the thoughts of our possibilities together more than chasing flames. I ran my fingers through her hair and steadied myself for the fact that I may soon decide to be something other than a fireman.

"Are you okay sweetie?" She asked as her fingertips grazed my lips.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now how about we start on our day. I need to get you warmed up."

"You can get me warmed up, just as long as you know how to cool me down."

"I think I can handle you Ms. Stackhouse, don't worry."

"Good, now let's get to stretching. I wouldn't want to pull anything while engaging in any activities."

"Of course you wouldn't. I told you not to worry. I take your health very seriously."

Her breath stilled as my hands set out to roam all over her and help her with her stretching, just before I finally put her into that position I wanted her in since the day I saw her.

* * *

**A/N: Holy hell I just realized how long it's been since this has updated. Lol. While I won't promise any schedule of sorts, I will promise to never let a story of mine go without updating for THAT long. Hopefully I can get myself back into writing now that I know how my school schedule will fit into my work schedule.**

**Review lovelies! =D**


	12. Settling Embers

**A/N: Sorry there haven't been any updates but I was busy graduating college. That's a good excuse, right? So for the briefest of brief recaps: NYFD Captain Eric Northman met journalist Sookie Stackhouse at the supermarket; Followed by Eric showing up on Sookie's doorstep wanting to check her locks (her house's locks that is) after a fire in the neighborhood, that led to a date at Yankee Stadium and dinner in Prospect Park (que the dry humping in public places). Then a date at the Guggenheim and some quality time at Sookie's place, a month of dating and some sexy times for the first time for these two…then more sexy times in the bath and at Eric's place, and that's about it. Oh, and Amelia and Tray got engaged in between then. And, go! **

**Disclaimer: They're not mine but I let Sookie handle Eric's hose because someone has to. **

* * *

EPOV

I hated the heat. I suppose that's an interesting claim coming from a firefighter, but it's the truth. The feel of the flames upon me was something different; an entity in itself. The humid, muggy air of the New York summer was its own monster, one I hated facing day in and day out. I never felt trapped by the flames, but I was trapped by this heat. I couldn't breathe, though I wasn't sure if there was any air to breathe in anyway. This heat wave that settled over the city had made me, and many of my fellow New Yorkers, absolutely miserable. I frequently looked forward to the ice cold showers I took at night.

"Hey Captain." Tray said as he came into the kitchen of the firehouse and joined me at the table.

"Lieutenant."

"Lovely weather we're having."

"Fucking super." I said as I wiped the sweat off my neck that was making my hair stick.

"Yeah…at least there haven't been as many fires. I think that's a first."

"Perhaps."

"Chatty Kathy, aren't you?"

"You know I'm not the most eloquent under the current circumstances." Just the conversation was irritating me.

"Well, I love the heat."

"Good for you, it's fucking hot as hell for me."

"As hot as Satan's ball sack?"

"Interesting phrase…but, sure. Why not?"

"Well there's only what, half an hour left on the clock for you?"

"Twenty five."

"Planning on heading over to Sookie's after?"

"I plan on sitting in a tub of ice until the summer's over."

"How are things with Sookie?

"Good. Still planning on getting married?"

"Yes, now stop changing the subject."

"I'm not changing the subject. It's been a month since you've told me that you're getting married. I'm just wondering if you're going to change your mind."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because…you're you."

"True, but when you know…you know. It's just like how they say and all that jazz."

"Uh huh…"

"What about you and Sookie?"

"What about me and Sookie?"

"You know…make an honest woman out of her."

"I don't know…it's too early to think about that. We haven't even said anything remotely close about being in love with each other."

"Well, do you?"

"Honestly?"

"No. Lie to me."

"Bitch."

"You know you love me."

"I do, so you can't marry Amelia." I joked.

"Shh…our love can't be made public." Tray played along. "But seriously, do you love Sookie?"

"No…not yet. But it's there…the potential. I care for her…a lot. More than I've cared for anyone in a long time."

"So why aren't you allowing it to become more."

"She keeps running…from me, and conversations that we need to have. I don't want to marry the woman only to find out ten years down the line that my job is too much for her to handle."

"It is a tough job…I know I wouldn't want to be on the other side of it; wondering every damn day if Amelia could get hurt, or worse."

"So why do you do it?"

"I love my job."

"Me too…and I know there will be that day that I'll have to decide if it's worth giving up."

"But at the moment…it's not?"

"No…and I feel like an asshole for saying that, but it's the truth. But I could see myself giving it up one day…for her."

"Well…you are an asshole, but not for those reasons." Tray laughed at me.

"I love you too, princess." I deadpanned.

"You should talk to Sookie though."

"I will. She's just really good at avoiding it."

"Which is bro code for, she flashes something and you fall into her hands."

"Basically."

"Nice. At least you're getting laid regularly. You're so much nicer…not as much of a dick."

"We really need to stop having these conversations. They make you seem like the smarter one that's all-knowing. I don't like them."

"Get used to them. I've been enlightened."

"By Amelia?"

"Yep."

"Also, I'm convinced that you're the female counterpart of Amelia. " I chuckled.

"See…you're an asshole. But, everything is suddenly better…with Amelia in my life an all."

"Really?" I scoffed.

"Mhmm…you'll see."

"So now what? You'll get married? Have some kids?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

"Where are you going to live?"

"Good question. Amelia was thinking about getting our own place, which would mean that the brownstone would be up for grabs. Maybe you could move in with Sookie?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because…because…it's too soon."

"Ames and I are getting married, and everyone is telling us it's too soon."

"We've only been dating for two months."

"So?"

"Don't you have something to do, Lieutenant?"

"Now who's avoiding the big talk?" The bastard grinned at me.

"Get out or you'll be cleaning the bathrooms for a week."

"Right."

Tray scrambled off somewhere while I remained at the table. Where Tray went, I don't know. I was too busy thinking about Sookie. Truth be told, we were in somewhat of a standstill. I meant what I said to Tray. I didn't want her to wake up in five or ten years down the line only to have her tell me that she was throwing in the towel. I don't think I could get over that. So, with everything I had to say set in mind, I looked up at the clock in the kitchen. My shift was over, and it was time to go and talk to Sookie.

SPOV

I had been at home for half an hour before I heard Amelia come in with the rest of the groceries I needed for dinner. For some reason I smiled to myself at the thought of Amelia running into any firemen at the supermarket.

"Alright, I got everything…why are you smiling?" She wondered as we made our way into the kitchen.

"Run into any firefighters there?" I asked as I took out everything from the bags.

"No. Not the ones that count anyway." Amelia smiled along with me. "When's the next time you and the Captain are going on a date?"

"Uh…Wednesday. I think…hopefully he doesn't get called in for anything."

"I'm so happy you're getting some on a regular basis. You're so bright and chipper."

"Hey! I was bright and chipper before!" I laughed as I washed my hands before getting some veggies ready to chop.

"Yes, but know you're even better. Brighter!" She grinned at me.

"Thanks, Ames."

"And in other news, I think I found the bridesmaid dresses I want."

"Oh yeah? What color?"

"That's still debatable, but I was thinking of a nice lilac or something."

"Do you have a date set?"

"Nope. But, I want it to be during the summer. You know how much I love the summer…maybe the dresses should be yellow…of course I'd have to change the flowers around a bit…"

"I'm sure it'll be beautiful." I assured her with a laugh.

"I can't wait to see how you are when you get married."

"Part of me would be happy going to City Hall-"

"But you still want the dress and the perfect wedding that you've thought about." Amelia finished for me.

"Basically."

"What about the groom? Is it going to be Eric?"

"I don't know." I told her as I set my mind to the task of making dinner.

"He's hot. Think of the kids you could have."

"Oh come on…besides, how many times have you told me that attractive parents doesn't always result in attractive children?"

"True…but that was in reference to celebrities. You and Eric are too pretty not to have cute babies."

"Thank you for the confidence." I laughed. "What about you? Did you and Tray talk about kids?"

"Not really. But they're on the table…I guess."

"What _do_ you and Tray talk about?"

"Positions." Amelia winked at me.

"Okay then. That's enough of that." We laughed as I began to blush a bit.

"But how are you and Eric though…seriously?"

"We're…where I feel comfortable. And I know that's not where he wants to be."

"Still worried about his job?"

"Aren't you? Either one could be gone at any moment."

"Sookie…any one of us could be gone at _any_ moment."

"Yeah, but they're just helping the odds."

"True, and if you think you can't handle it…then you know what to do."

"I know…I just…why couldn't he be a lawyer or something?" I tried to laugh but it was more of a grimace.

"Oh, that's a nice image. Eric in a suit…mhmm…"

"And I know that you and I have had this conversation before but…I'm scared Amelia. I like him…I really do. But then there's that one part of me telling me to be practical, think of the future and not throw myself deeper into this but then…then he calls me beautiful or he texts me because he's thinking about me, or he surprised me with a bouquet of flowers just because he wanted to and…and I can't see myself being as happy as I am now without him in my life."

"Well then…I think you know what to do."

"Yeah…I guess I do."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"I don't-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence because the doorbell suddenly rang. I stayed in the kitchen working on dinner as Amelia ran to get as I wondered who I could be. Maybe it was Tray, I certainly wasn't expecting anyone.

"Your lover boy is here." Amelia said as she came back into the kitchen.

"What?"

"Yep. He's all sweaty too…and he's still in his work shirt and he's got the suspenders on and everything, so-"

"Stay here."

"Gladly."

I paused in the hall for a bit and checked my reflection in the mirror. We'd both had been busy with work, so we hadn't seen one another in a few days. I missed him. And I wasn't disappointed when I walked into the living room and saw him standing there. I'm sure my smile matched his ridiculous one. It only took him two strides before he was in front of me and kissing me senseless. I had missed his kisses especially.

"This is a nice surprise." I told him.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too…do you wanna stay? I was just cooking some dinner."

"No, it's alright."

"Stay…I want you to."

"How about we get to the reason I came here first, then we'll see about dinner."

"Uh oh."

"Maybe…uh…"

"Let's sit, at least."

"No, I didn't change my clothes. I don't want to mess up your couch."

"Okay then…what's wrong."

"Nothing…well…something. Sookie, I just need to…"

"Eric…just tell me, please."

"Alright…we need to decide where this is going. And it needs to happen now, before we get any more serious. I've tried bringing this up before and you've always managed to avoid it. Don't get me wrong, I've loved your distractions." He quirked his eyebrow as I laughed. "But, now we need to talk."

"I know and I am sorry that I always avoided it, but…I wanted to pretend that it wasn't there…at least for a while because the truth is I'm scared…of a few things actually."

"Well I'm scared too." He admitted.

"Are you?"

"Of course. At the end of it all, I do put my life on the line everyday. And I am scared that I'll find someone and I won't get to spend as much time with them as I would've liked but…Sookie you shouldn't be afraid of death. Be afraid of an unlived life."

"Have you been talking to Amelia or something?" I smiled a bit.

"No, believe it or not I've been talking to Tray. I actually think they're good for each other."

"Me too."

"So…how are you taking this?"

"I want you…I do. And I think…"

"Yeah?"

"I know you love your job and I did say I didn't want to change you, so I look forward to whatever we share because you are the one that I want."

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear that."

"I bet he can show you how glad he is!" Amelia shouted from the kitchen.

"Amelia!"

"What? You have about half an hour before dinner's ready, and I think I can handle it…just saying."

"Thank you for the information Amelia." I had to laugh at her.

"Well, she is right. I can show you how glad I am to hear that." Eric informed me.

"Well then, if that's the case…"

"Yes?"

"I think that there's a shower upstairs with your name on it."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

No one could erase the smiles from our face as I led him upstairs. Needless to say, we spent a little over half an hour with each other, leaving Amelia in the kitchen.

We ordered pizza for dinner.

* * *

**A/N: I'll try my best to be more consistent with the updates! Though I'm not in school anymore, I will be going on to Grad school sometime in the future so updates will probably be on the back burner. But till then, I really will try to get myself back in gear. I missed these two. **

**Reviews are always pleasant, just a thought… **


	13. Steamy Encounters

**A/N: Life is busy and Graduate school applications and the GRE were such cruel bitches! **

**Another Refresher on the Story: NYFD Captain Eric Northman met journalist Sookie Stackhouse at the supermarket. The meeting was followed by Eric showing up on Sookie's doorstep wanting to check her locks (her house's locks that is) after a fire in the neighborhood, that led to a date at Yankee Stadium and dinner in Prospect Park (que the dry humping in public places). Then a date at the Guggenheim and some quality time at Sookie's place, a month of dating and some sexy times for the first time for these two…then more sexy times in the bath and at Eric's place, and that's about it. Oh, and Amelia and Tray got engaged in between then. And, go! **

**Disclaimer: Still not mine; Eric's hose is all his…and Sookie's. **

SPOV

Since our talk four weeks ago, things have been perfect for me and Eric. It was almost scary how perfect things were, but we had a true understanding now. He loved his job, and though there may be risks, I accepted them. Though that wasn't to say that I still didn't worry about him. And if anything happened, heaven forbid, I'd be there for him; I'd fully support him.

We also acknowledged the fact that we both truly cared for one another, and agreed to see where the future may lead. I was still smiling as Amelia babbled on from our spots on the couch.

"Do I even _have_ to say _what_ you're thinking about?" Amelia's voice broke through.

"Huh?"

"Huh?!" She mocked with a smile on her face.

"What?"

"Oh come on. You're were 'La-La Land' drooling over a certain fire-fighter."

"Am not."

"Yes you are. It's so cute."

"I'm sorry, Ames. I couldn't help it."

"Hey, I'm not blaming you. I'd be lying if I said I didn't wander down that rabbit hole myself."

"Amelia!"

"What?" She laughed at me.

"Hands off the hose, that's mine." I laughed.

"I know, I know. Besides, I have Tray now. Don't bring out your shank." She joked.

"Hey, a girl's got to defend her territory."

"You are _so_ in love."

"Am not!"

"You're getting there. I can tell. I give it a week."

"You can't give it a week, Ames. Things like this take time."

"Yes. And for you? It's a week."

"Maybe…but I do like this feeling." I gushed.

"Of course you do! Everything's perfect. And if I say so myself, you do make a pretty pair."

"Thanks! Same to you and Tray."

"Oh, we're sexy. I know that, trust me."

"You're ever so humble." We laughed together.

"If you got it, flaunt it."

"Alright, back to planning this wedding. Have you made a decision about the bridesmaid dresses yet?"

Though Amelia and Tray still hadn't decided on a date, that didn't stop me from completing, or at least attempting to complete, my duties as maid of honor. I may, or may not, have even had a small binder of different magazines articles and pictures of flower arrangements, bouquets, dresses, and color schemes. Let's just say that I like to be prepared and organized for certain events.

"No…I still kinda like the thought of having you and all the other girls in different dresses." Amelia replied.

"If we were in the office and Jessica heard you say this, she'd flip." I laughed.

"Oh yeah…I forgot she planned out her wedding at the age of five."

"Yes, and you know her rule is that all the bridesmaids should be in the same dress."

"Well, that settles it. Different lilac dresses for all of you." Amelia smiled.

"Okay, Ames. I'll make an appointment at Kleinfeld's. How's two weeks from now? I can call the rest of the girls and make sure we all agree on a time."

"That'd be great, thanks. You're too good to me, Sookie."

"We'll you can repay me in the future."

"You mean, when you're marrying Eric?"

"Stop it. Now what about your dress?"

"Oh, we can leave that for last." She said nonchalantly.

"What?!" I practically yelled.

"Don't do it, Sookie! That freaky thing were you spazz out about a bride's dress."

Amelia tried to run away from me by claiming that she was going to get something to drink, but I followed her into the kitchen. I wasn't going to let her get away that easily.

"Ames, you can't leave your dress for last! Haven't you learned something from all the countless times I forced you to watch '_Say Yes! To The Dress_' with me?"

"Ugh. Don't remind me. That was hell."

"Was not!" I scoffed.

"I can't believe you like that show. And the Atlanta version too. Gross." She told me.

"What about the flowers samples I gave you?"

"Oh, yes!"

"Great. Now-"

"No, not like that. I haven't picked them. But I know the colors I want."

"Alright, what colors do you want? Oh, wait! Let me get my binder."

"Okay, Sookie?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, and I appreciate all you're doing for me but…take a breath!" She smiled.

"What?"

"A deep one. This isn't going to get planned out all in one day. And Tray and I might change our minds a few times in between now and the actual wedding so…don't drive yourself crazy on my behalf."

"I'm not driving myself crazy…I'm just…organized with it. I am your maid of honor."

"And you are doing a incredible job. I just don't want you to stress out over it."

"I'm not stressing I just…like it when things like this are all sorted out and go together."

"I know. And I do love that you've gone crazy and made a binder for me."

"I didn't go crazy…"

"Oh, come on. If I let you, I bet you would've been like Monica from 'Friends' when she got married."

"I am not that bad. Even I know that."

"Good. Besides, I'm getting a wedding planner for all the other things, like entertainment, location and food."

"Good, because I wasn't going to do that. But at least I can help you with this stuff."

"Yes, you can. Just give yourself a break. Besides, it's Saturday. Don't you have a date with Captain Sexy?"

"Mhmm…I can't wait. I actually might surprise him and go see him a bit early."

"Yeah, well…I'm spending the night at Tray's so the place is all yours. You can do all the screaming your heart desires."

"Gee, thanks." I blushed. I had been told I was a bit vocal at times. "But back to the flowers."

"Fine. White and lilac, violet and blue. Roses and peonies. Happy?"

"Yes. I'll go write that down in my binder." I said with a smile as I skipped to retrieved my binder.

"Freak!" I heard her yell as I reached the living room.

"Bite me!"

"I'll leave that to Eric, thank you!"

"Indeed. Actually, I think I'll call him."

I quickly jotted down Amelia's choices in my binder before I ran to get my cell phone. I had to make a call to a certain Captain.

EPOV

This continuing dry cough I had was pissing me off. I kept trying to rid myself of it as I sat at the kitchen table in the firehouse, but it was a persistent bastard. I was going over the schedule for next week when my cell phone started to ring. Seeing that it was Sookie that was calling, my mood brightened right away.

"Hello?" I coughed.

"Eric? Hey, are you alright?" I heard Sookie ask.

"Yeah, sorry…just a cough."

"Still? I hope you're not getting sick." I could hear her pout.

"Are you trying to tell me that you wouldn't nurse me back to health?" I smiled. I could picture her in some very risqué outfits.

"Depends. What type of nurse were you picturing?"

"Just the standard uniform. You'd give me a sponge bath which would lead to other things…"

"Really?"

"Of course. And this would all be done in certain attire."

"Care to elaborate on that?" She giggled and it affected me in certain areas.

"Standard nurse attire, nothing else."

"Oh, we're getting new uniforms? You are a saucy flirt." Tray's voice filtered into the kitchen. The bastard even winked at me as he went to the fridge.

"Got company?" Sookie asked.

"Unfortunately." I told her.

"Well…how about I make you some lunch and visit you at the firehouse? And while I'm at it, I'll see what I can do about making you feel better?"

"I'd like that very much."

"Good. Meet me down by the trucks in about…half an hour?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Great. See you then."

"Bye." I smiled as I hung up my phone.

"Eww." Tray practically yelled as he joined me at the kitchen table with a sandwich.

"Look who's talking."

"I'm not even close to that."

"Says the man who's getting married in…wait, when are you getting married?" I asked him.

"Don't know. Sometime next summer." Tray answered as he began shoveling food into his mouth.

"Good to know." I said in disgust as I watched him eat.

"Speaking of weddings-"

"I've told you before Tray, I love you but…I'm not marrying you." I deadpanned.

"You bastard. How could you hurt me like this?"

"Love's a fickle bitch."

"Yes it is. Now back to what I was saying…I have something to ask you."

"Is it appropriate?" I had learned that Tray's questions could be off-color the hard way. Needless to say that I didn't want to have that conversation again.

"I would say so."

"Is it what _I_ consider appropriate?"

"You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"I had nightmares. Honestly, I did."

"Not my fault."

"All of your fault. Ask me your '_appropriate_' question, lieutenant." I told him while I finalized the schedules.

"You'll be my best-man at the wedding, right?"

"What?" I was honestly shocked. Tray was my friend. My best friend to be honest, but this was still a shock.

"Don't turn this into a chick moment."

"I'll try not to cry."

"So…will you?"

"Yeah. I'd be honored."

"Great. Now why couldn't you have said the exact same thing when I proposed." And just like that Tray and I were back to normal.

"It just wasn't meant to be." We continued to joke.

"You broke my heart."

"I think you turned out fine. Look at you…being a grown up and getting married."

"I know. I would've thought you'd be here before me."

"Me too. Then again, I never thought you'd be getting married."

"Ain't that the truth. But…you never can tell how life is going to turn out, right?"

"Unfortunately."

"So how's your girl?"

"She's good. She should be meeting me for lunch in…" I checked my watch. "…five minutes actually."

"In a nurse's outfit?"

"No, I think we're going to save that one for home." I laughed, though my thoughts of Sookie in a sexy nurse's outfit did other things to me.

"Speaking of, Amelia's spending the night at my place."

"I guess I'm spending the night at Sookie's then."

"Do you have your own drawer yet?" Tray asked me.

"Yep. And she has one at my place."

"When are you going to make the full move?"

"Not anytime soon. At least I don't think so. There's no rush. I mean…it's only been about…three months at this point."

"But you love her, right?"

"Almost. But not yet. So, when did you know you loved Amelia?" I asked him.

"Easy. I felt something for her that I never felt for anyone else. Besides, the first clue to figuring out if you love someone is when you start wondering if you love them."

"Well I'm very close. That much I know. At least there's nothing standing I our way."

"I suppose."

"What about you and Amelia? What have you two decided on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know…kids, where you're going to live? What she'd do if something happened to you?"

"Well we talked about rugrats and we don't hate the idea of them. As far as where we'd live…I think we want to find our own place. So the brownstone is yours and Sookie's if you want."

"I think we'd like to find our own place too."

"Sounds good."

"Alright. I gotta meet Sookie downstairs."

"I'll be sure to tell the rest of the guys not to go down there."

"Shut up."

"You're welcome."

"Thanks." I admittedly said a little bashfully as I went downstairs, where I wasn't disappointed in what Sookie wore.

"I didn't have a nurse's outfit, so I went for a white sundress and red underwear." She said with a blush on her cheeks.

"Sounds good." I eyed her and the basket she brought along.

"Also, I wanted to get as much use of this dress now that September's coming up."

"Sounds good."

"And I made some of your favorites for lunch, but that'll have to wait."

"For what?" I quirked my eyebrow. Whatever she was playing out was new, but I liked it all the same.

She dropped the basket on the ground before pushing me back into a fire truck with a single hand. Looks like she was feeling feisty this afternoon. She didn't give me a chance to speak before she came at me, kissing me for all I was worth and nipping at my lips a little before our mutual need to breath stopped us. She continued to look at me without saying anything, but her smirk spoke volumes as she looked around to make sure we were truly alone; only fire trucks and equipment surrounded us. I took in all of her at that moment. Her blonde hair, white sundress and the red bra straps that stuck out. But her smile was my favorite. That and the affection I could she held for me as our panting echoed throughout. I continued to stare at her before I palmed her cheek; I kissed her sweetly on the lips before kissing her each eyelid, her adorable nose, and her and forehead. She looked at me for a moment in a way that I hadn't seen before. I went to ask her if everything was alright before she sank down to her knees.

"Okay then." I managed to get out as Sookie began bringing down my pants. "I didn't know you were into public places."

"I'm not. But with you, I appear to be. Besides…this isn't too public. I just hope there aren't any fires in the next…fifteen minutes?"

"Half hour if we're lucky." I smiled at her before she went to work.

She got my pants around my ankles and teased me as she kidded me all over. She nipped at my abdomen and planted kisses around his navel. She kissed my hips and massaged my thighs as I felt her nails dig into my skin. I was about to beg mercy when she finally licked the tip of me. I felt the contrast between her tongue and teeth as she flicked and swirled at the head before surprising me and engulfing all she could.

My groan was loud as I felt her smile around me. She let me slid out of her mouth entirely before she went back to kissing and licking him all over. Of course she made sure that her hands didn't neglect anything as well as she tugged at me. Her hand rubbed me at the base while she kept her amazing rhythm with moans and hums against the length of me thrown in between. I had kept my hands out of her hair this entire time but I couldn't help grabbing two fistfuls as I pumped inside her mouth a few times.

"Inside the fire truck, or outside?" I panted.

"What?" She asked as she let me go with a pop.

"Where do you want it? Inside the fire truck? Or outside the fire truck?"

"Oh…inside, if we fit."

I didn't bother answering her. Instead I grabbed her up from the ground, picked up her up, opened the truck door and threw her down on her back. Her legs grabbed at my waist as she did the same with my neck, pulling at my hair and getting under my shirt and scratching my back. I felt like teasing her for a bit; I ran the head of my cock along her slit for only a second before I checked to see if she was ready. Of course she was. I had enough foreplay and the way Sookie was nipping at me suggested that she was too. I slid into her firmly, tugging on her hair to make her look at me. She kept looking into my eyes as I took her with firm, hard strokes. Sookie began to moan a bit loudly as I pumped in and out of her. She closed her eyes and threw her head back as I rotated my hips, pressing our pelvises together before pounding into her hard a time or two at a tortuously slow pace. I heard the slapping of our skin mixed with her screams of pleasure I continued to take, changing my pace between fast and slow. Normally, I would retract out of her so just the tip of me was inside her before moving back in…inch by slow inch, but when her eyes snapped open I could tell that that wouldn't bode well for me. She claimed my lips and tugged at my hair as my pace picked up once more, and before long she was moaning loudly as I felt her tighten around me, only moments before I came inside her.

"I'm going to be visiting you on your lunch break more often." She panted as she smiled at me.

"Whatever you say ma'am." I smiled as she laughed at me.

We ended up having lunch in the truck after we each cleaned up. It was somewhere between the way she scrunched up her nose as she laughed and the gasp she took when I told her what I'd like to do to her later on, that I found myself taking those steps to loving Sookie Stackhouse entirely.

**A/N: I have a few more Graduate school applications to go through, but I WILL finish this story, even if it takes years. And also, thank you to those that _actually_ take time to jot down a review. You're amazing!**


	14. Summer Surges

**A/N****: So…it's been a **_**few**_** months since the last update, huh? I am genuinely sorry though. I would've like to have updated sooner, but life really does get in the way at times. Good news, I've been accepted to a great University in Europe. Anyone want to take a guess where? :) **

**Disclaimer****: Unfortunately, Eric's hose is still his own and his alone. **

* * *

**EPOV**

Fire, and all its elements, has always amazed me. Ever since I was a kid and saw how the flames took over the logs of the camp fire, I was entranced. Of course, since then I've seen the destruction of it. I've witnessed how it can rush and rage forward through a family's home. I've even seen it claim a few lives too, though I wish that I hadn't. The current situation was one of the times I disliked my job; I cast my eyes over towards the misplaced family huddled under some blankets. They stood quietly as they watched the last of their home burn in the afternoon summer heat.

"Lieutenant?" I called Tray over.

"Yeah, Cap?" He asked as he ran over.

"How are they doing?" I asked him as I nodded towards the family.

"Other than the fact that their family home is nothing but ashes? They're fine."

"Lietenant." I warned him.

"They'll be okay, Captain. Paramedics cleared them, and they do have insurance. Besides, they have their lives, which is our number one concern. Right?

"Right." I agreed.

"They'll get throught this."

"I hope so."

"They will. You can quote me on that."

"I just might. Make sure they're set up for the night will you?"

"Yes, sir."

"And make sure they have all the information they need."

"Estevez is on it."

"Good. How's Sandino's burn?" I asked him.

"Barely a singe. More pissed off than anything that he had to get treated, but it's nothing." Tray reported.

"Make sure he takes care of it properly. And when do the marshalls get here?"

"Tomorrow morning. I'm betting on an electrical fire though. This home was too old, and without the proper renovations."

"Have you been watching HGTV again?" I quirked in a sudden mood swing, choosing to tease Tray in order to feel a bit better.

"Shut up."

"That means yes."

"I can't help it. I love those shows, dammit."

"You like the male hosts." I jabbed.

"Hey, hey, hey! Just because I enjoy _'Cousins on Call'_, _'Income Property'_ and the gorgeousness that is _'Property Brothers' _doesn't mean anything."

"You like watching the contractors bend over."

"Bite me."

"No thanks." I frowned.

"Speaking of biting..." Tray started.

"And here it is." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to spend the night at Amelia's today. Is that alright?"

"Why are you asking me?" I wondered.

"I didn't know if you're going to spend the night over. I thought I'd give you a heads up."

"Gee, thanks for the warning. But I think Sookie is staying over my place tonight."

"When are you two finally going to move in?"

"When are you and Amelia finally going to set a date?"

"We have." He informed me.

"Oh, really?"

"Yep."

"And when is the blessed occasion going to happen?"

"You'll find out when you get the invitation."

"Do you even know what your own invitation looks like?"

"Nope."

"Of course not."

"Hey, I tried helping out with the wedding but Amelia said she didn't want my help. Remember?"

"I don't blame her."

"Oh, come on. You would've done the same thing."

"No. No, I woudn't have. Then again I don't have your sick sense of humor."

"You have no humor."

"I have a humor, and it's not twisted like yours."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I'm pretty sure we're still set on a summer wedding, so..."

"So that means that this time next year, you'll be a married man."

"Yes...yes I will." He said with a far off look.

"You okay?"

"Yep."

"You having doubts?"

"No, I love Amelia."

"But?"

"Nothing. I love Amelia."

"It's okay if you're nervous."

"I'm not nervous!" He started to get defensive.

"If you say so. Though conversations like this usually occur a little closer to the wedding day and not a year before." I tried to lighten the mood.

"It's just...hearing that I'll be a married man in a year's time takes a bit of adjusting."

"Yes, which is why you should probably be absolutely sure about the person you marry _before_ you marry them. Are you...are you having doubts about Amelia, already?"

"No, I swear I'm not. But I do worry..."

"About?"

"What if it doesn't work out?"

"I'm sorry, where is this coming from?" I wondered and why he decided to share all of this information in the current moment; it wasn't exaclty opportune.

"What?! Now I can't worry about my future?"

"Tray, we willingly rush into fires for a living; a future is something that can be taken away from us in a moments notice."

"Exactly! Which is why I need to be sure about the future I do plan."

"You do realize that as we speak, Amelia is having Sookie and the rest of the girls fitted for bridesmaids dresses."

"Yep. She told me this morning. Not to mention that within the next month or so, we're going to have to start looking for suits or tuxes. Can you even imagine me in a tux?"

"What the hell, Tray? Now you're taking the time to think about your future and wondering if you're making a mistake? Should I remind you that _you're_ the one that brought up marriage in the first place! To Amelia, might I add. You two aren''t exactly the picteresque version of traditional!"

"I know! I just didn't think it'd be so soon, and besides...it wasn't really a marriage proposal per say. I happened to throw the idea out there and it unfolded from there."

"Hold on, for a second there...I thought you said you knew she was the one? You told me, and I quote that 'when you know, you know and all that jazz' so what's changed?"

"I did...and I do. I do know she's the one. I'm sure of it. Pretty sure anyway."

"Have you two even told each other that you...you know...love one another?"

"In different ways, yes."

"Alright, I can not have this conversation with you right now. You need to talk to Amelia, for once...and actually talk. With words. Verbally and not with your reproductive organs, am I clear?"

"Yes, sir." He grumbled.

"I don't know what's going on in that head of yours, but right now I need you to be the lieutenant you are and do your job. Now go on and double check what time that fire marshall is coming in."

"Will do." He said before turning his back.

"Lieutenant? I'm sorry I don't know what to tell you and that you're having doubts to begin with but...just, talk to her alright? Maybe it's just the act of planning a wedding that has you nervous; It's okay to be afraid." I added. I did feel badly about not knowing how to react to Tray's worries.

"I will...thank you, Captain."

I watched as Tray went over to Sandino and checked on his burn. I continued to watch over my lieutenant as he talked over the details of the fire marshall's appearnace, and as he went and checked on the displaced family. It was a bit of a shock to see Tray have any fears or doubts about his future; that wasn't the person I knew and was subjected to day in and day out. The Tray I knew never showed any fears, not even in the worst of circumstances. His current situation did prompt me to come to a decision though. I had to talk to Sookie; I had something to tell her.

**SPOV**

I wanted to kill her. And I swore I as going to. I really did want to strangle her. She did this on purpose. I knew she did. She was also enjoying this. Only she would. Of course she would find joy in my misery. My dear best friend, Amelia had a twisted sense of humor. And if Eric had told me anything about Tray, I now understood why they were perfect for one another. I suppressed the urge to act out on my thoughts as I heard Amelia's laugh.

"Oh, Sookie...you look so...just, so-"

"I'm going to kill you." I snapped.

"But don't you just love it? I mean, it's so...you!"

I saw Amelia hold in her laugh as I looked at her reflection in the mirror. I also saw my reflection and wanted to purge at the sight. She must have found the most ugliest bridesmaid dress in all of Kleinfeld's and stuck me in it. I couldn't figure out which was more ghastly, the color or all of the horrible emblishments. And to top it all off, it even came with a hat. I didn't even think they'd carry something this frightful at Kleinfeld's.

"I hate you _so_ damn much, Amelia." I told her in a low voice.

"You are gorgeous."

"Why didn't you make any of the other girls try on this horrible thing?! I don't even want to call this a dress! It'd be a diservice to all the other dressed in creation!" I whined.

"It's honestly not _that_ bad!" She laughed again.

"Not _that_ bad?! Amelia! Look at me! I looked like a jacked up mad hatter!"

"Well, 'Alice in Wonderland' is one of your favorite books."

"Don't even-"

"Oh, alright! Alright, keep your underwear on...though if you lost it, I'm sure Eric wouldn't mind."

"Don't change the subject. I hate you for putting me in this thing."

"Fine, you can take it off."

"Thank you!" I sighed as I tore off the hat and began working down the zipper before it snagged on something.

"Oh, come on! I need to find comical relief somewhere! All this wedding stuff is driving me up the wall!" Amelia explained as she came over and helped me with the dress.

"Isn't that why you have a wedding planner?"

"Yeah, but she's driving me crazy. Talk about a frigid bitch."

"At least she gets results. She did manage to book the location you wanted and she even overlooked Tray's snaffu with the wedding cake."

"Don't even get me started on Tray. I wanted to kill him for that."

"I thought you found it funny?"

"Not all the time. Sometimes he takes it a bit too far."

"Takes it a bit too far? And _this _is coming from you?"

Amelia didn't respond as she took a seat on the chair. I quickly threw the so-called 'bridesmaids' dress over in the corner to get it out of my sight. I really did hate that thing. Whoever designed it should be ashamed of themself. I looked Amelia over as I but back on my robe. She was quiet. Too quiet. And for Amelia, that wasn't a good sign.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just going a bit crazy with all the things that have to be done for the wedding, and Tray isn't much of a help, so..."

"I'm sorry, Ames. I can help out more if you want?"

"No, you're doing enough. I really do appreciate all you're doing."

"You sure?"

"Definitely. Now, let's get you in the real dress, shall we?" She asked and forced a smile.

I was at a stand-still. I wanted to approach the subject in hopes of helping Amelia, but at the same time I wanted to give her her space. Deciding on letting Amelia come to me when she was ready, I smiled and asked for the next dress to try on. It was gorgeous, lilac and fit like a glove. Different from the rest of the bridesmaid's dresses, it was perfect.

"Amelia, it's so pretty!" I gushed.

"Only the best for my maid of honor."

"I really do love it."

"Great. Now lets tell the consultor that we're ready to order all the dresses." She said as she started to gather her things.

"Do you want to try on a few dresses while we're here?"

"Uh...no, I'm okay. We came here for bridesmaids dresses, that's all."

"You sure? I saw this wedding dress on the floor that I think would look great on you. I even saw some dresses that would live up to your expectations." I tried to joke.

"No, I really just want to get home. Besides, Tray is coming over tonight."

"Okay. I'm staying over Eric's place tonight anyway, so..."

"We can try on dresses for you if you want? We all know you're in love with that man of yours."

"Amelia!"

"Right, because I'm sure Eric is here listening. So, when did you figure out that you loved him?" She changed the subject and I went along with it.

"I don't know...I guess it was around a week ago."

"I knew it. I told you it'd take a week. So what did you in?"

"You know that movie, where the girl says that the man she loves is the only one that can make her heart beat faster and slower at the same time?"

"Oh honey...you did not just quote _'The Hot Chick' _to me." Amelia looked distraught.

"Shut up." I laughed. "He makes me laugh until my stomach hurts, he tells me I'm beautiful, and he's fun! He is so much fun and sweet. He's thoughtful, he gives me flowers because he was thinking of me, and when I'm not with him I want to be. I love the way he makes me laugh, and the way he quirks up that one eyebrow of his. Or the way he holds me at night and whispers in my ear. And I want to be with him in every single way that matters...I, Sookie Stackhouse loves Eric Northman." I smiled as I thought of him. I'd been waiting for the right moment to tell Eric. I even thought of making some elaborate dinner. All my thoughts stopped as soon as I took in Amelia and her sad face.

"I'm happy for you Sookie. I really am."

"Amelia, are you-"

"I'm going to go. I have to meet the ice-queen to go over flower arrangements."

"Is that the official title that we're using for your wedding planner?" I offered up.

"Well, we could always go with 'bitch', but then again that's too simple."

"Alright, then...I'm going to go on over to the firehouse and see Eric. I'll tell Tray you said 'hi'?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm going to go and get all these dresses and the bill sorted, so I'll see you later Sook."

I didn't even get to tell Amelia goodbye before she skooted off towards another direction. I was left with a range of emotions that I didn't even want to begin to sort through. I threw on my maxi dress and made my home to get my over-night bag. I even left Amelia a note on the fridge with a reminder of where I'd be spending the night. My mind was all over the place as I got everything I needed for my night at Eric's. I was so out of it, I didn't realize that Eric was standing on my front door step until I ran into him.

"Ouch!" I yelled.

"Sorry! I'm sorry, Sookie. I thought you saw me." He said in a fluster.

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going and my mind is still stuck on...nevermind. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you like that."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Are you? I thought I was going to meet you at the firehouse?"

"You were. I just got off a bit early and thought I'd surprise you."

"Well...it's a very nice surprise." I smiled at him. I hadn't seen as much of him in the past two weeks as I wanted. I missed him.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course. Are we still going to your place?"

"Yes. Actually, if you want...we can head over there and then talk."

"Talk? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's a good thing. At least I think it is anyway." He tried to smile.

"Okay then, we can talk here and then head over to your place?"

"Sounds good."

I stepped aside and let him in. I threw my bag on the floor as I followed him into the living room and sat next to him on the couch. He looked a bit anxious, and after the day I had, that had me a bit nervous.

"So...what do you want to talk about?" I wondered. "Is it about us?"

"Yeah. It is." He stated.

"But you said it was a good thing, right?"

"It is. At least I'm hoping it is."

"Alright...lay it on me, I guess."

"You sure you're okay?"

"I am, I just had a loong day."

"Right, how was dress shopping with Amelia."

"It was...eventful."

"Why do you say that?" He asked, suddenly very interested.

"I hope I'm wrong, and I'm not even sure I should be saying this outlous but...you're my boyfriend and I trust."

"Good, that's nice to hear. Especially since I feel the same way."

"I think Amelia is having second doubts about the wedding."

"What?"

"It's just the way she was acting at the store today. She had a bit of fun by making me try on this horrible sack that dared to be called a dress, and then...she just started acting weird."

"It's Amelia. She's always weird."

"But it was different...she was acting off. She didn't want to talk about it but...I know she's having doubts."

"Tray is too."

"What?!"

"Yep."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Nice one, sweetheart."

"I'm sorry it's just...that's not like either of them."

"Tell me about it. Tray was suddenly concerned about the furture."

"That's rich coming from him."

"I know...but, that's not what I wanted to talk about."

"You're right, I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"It's okay." He laughed.

"I'm just worried about my friend."

"I know you are. And I know you care deeply for your friends...which is one of the reasons why I love you."

"Of course I care about my friends, I...wait, what? What did you just say?"

"I love you, Sookie Stackhouse. I'm just sorry it took me this long to say it."

"You love me?"

"Everything about you. The way your hair always gets into your face, and the way you scrunch up your nose when you laugh too much."

"I do not scrunch up my nose!"

"Yes you do. But I love it. Just the same way I love your birthmarks, and your colorful curses that you make up and how you're there for me when I always need it. And you sure as hell put up with a lot. But you're always understanding. And that's one of the many reasons why I love you."

"Eric, I-"

"You don't have to say anything."

"Shut up, I love you too!" I grinned and he matched it.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"Still want to go to your place?" I wondered. I suddenly wanted to do other things than talk.

"As much as it's going to kill me to wait to have you in my arms, I would like some privacy for what I have planned."

"Well then, Captain Northman...lead the way."

"Yes, ma'am".

Our laughter rang loudly all the way to Eric's house. And I was glad for the privacy it provided once we were there.

* * *

**A/N:**** As always, thanks to those lovely people that leave a review. And a big THANK YOU to those that are sticking with this story as I write it. I know I'm not as frequent with updates as I once was, but I do appreciate everyone that takes time to read it. :) Also, I'm almost done with a new chapter for 'The Overture' and hope to have it up sometime next week! **


End file.
